Procura se um Lar
by 22K
Summary: Sirius: Estou querendo ver umas...casas. II Lílian: Eu vou com vocês! II Marotos: QUÊ? II Tiago: Um pouco de tudo nessa fic em que 'é importante dizer que eu e a Lily temos uma espécie de...como dizer...amizade colorida'. [COMPLETA]
1. Capítulo 1

Eu e Sirius, meu melhor amigo, estávamos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória fazendo simplesmente nada. Não havia ninguém mais ali, já que era o primeiro dia das férias de Natal. Em toda Torre da Grifinória restou apenas nós dois, Remo Lupin, nosso outro amigo de todas as horas, e Lílian Evans, muitíssimo amiga nossa, mas sem o espírito maroto. E, cara, como esse castelo é sem-graça vazio. Curso o sétimo ano, essa é a primeira vez que não vou pra casa. E eu que pensava que a Mansão Potter era monótona.

Queria que Pedrinho estivesse conosco, ele teve que passar as Festas com a família. Remo conseguiu convencer o pai que devia ficar em Hogwarts para estudar. Quanto aos _meus _pais, foi um sacrifício me deixarem ficar aqui. Minha mãe é adepta dos "costumes e tradições familiares", "família sempre unida", etc. E ainda mandou que eu levasse Lílian junto comigo e Sirius (não sei de onde ela tirou essa idéia maluca). Lily não vai pra casa por causa da irmã trouxa maluca, fica todos os feriados aqui. Queria saber como ela consegue agüentar ficar aqui sem ninguém.

'- Pontas, - de repente Sirius me chamou.- preciso que você vá comigo a Londres antes do final das férias.

'- Tudo bem, mas pra quê?

'- Ah, nada de mais, só estou querendo ver umas...casas.

Eu me senti estranho quando ele falou isso. O Almofadinhas não suporta os Black. Diz sempre que as únicas pessoas que se salvam são a prima Andrômeda e um tal tio Alfardo que está a beira da morte há quase um ano, mas ele nem conhece direito. Uma vez ele brigou feio com a mãe, e desde então mora lá em casa, é como um irmão pra mim.

'- Mas pra que você quer uma casa?

'- Bem, você sabe...fiz aniversário mês passado, o que quer dizer que eu sou maior de idade, posso morar sozinho. Acho que passei tempo demais na sua casa, não posso ficar lá pra sempre.

'- Claro que não! Você é praticamente da família. Pode morar lá o tempo que quiser.

'- Não é essa a questão. Eu almejo ser livre, viver por mim mesmo desde...desde sempre. Me virar é tudo que eu quero. E agora é a hora.

'- Mas...

'- Pontas, aposto que você não pensa em morar com seus pais pro resto da vida...

'- Não penso, mas...

'- Então, é isso. Procuro uma casa com ou sem a sua ajuda. O que me diz?

'- Se é isso que você quer, tudo bem, te ajudo mesmo achando errado.

Sirius abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e murmurou um "Obrigado", voltando a mirar o teto.

Meia hora depois, Remo e Lily entram pelo buraco do retrato carregando uns dez livrões grossos cada um. Exatamente, dois obcecados por estudos.

'- Um dia seus cérebros vão derreter de tanto estudar.- Sirius às vezes arranja umas formas idiotas de cumprimentar.

'- E se você continuar sem usar o seu ele pode criar mofo, cuidado.- Lily sempre curta e gros...direta.

'- Ha-ha-ha. Engraçadinha.

'- Obrigada, eu sei que sou.

Os dois tem essa implicância, mas se adoram. Falando em adorar, é importante dizer que eu e a Lily temos uma espécie de...como dizer..._amizade colorida_, apesar de não ter acontecido nada entre nós, ainda. Tipo: eu sou afim dela, ela de mim (as evidências indicam), mas nunca deu em nada.

'- E então, garotos, quais são os planos para hoje?- ela disse se sentando no braço da poltrona em que EU estava. Havia dois espaços do lado do Sirius (um dos quais Remo ocupou) e ela vem sentar perto de mim! Sem dúvida alguém está querendo me deixar maluco. Eles olharam pra minha cara e eu tive que fazer uma expressão de quem acha normal.

'- Vou falar com Dumbledore.

'- O que vocês fizeram dessa vez?- Aluado perguntou levantando uma sombrancelha.

'- Nada! Só vou pedir permissão para passar uma tarde dessas férias fora da escola. E você pode ir comigo e com o Pontas.

'- Pra quê exatamente?

'- Vamos ao centro de Londres.

'- O quê os marotos vão fazer no centro de Londres em plenas férias?- Lily quis saber.

'- Procurar uma casa.

A frase conseguiu um impacto. O Remo fez que compreendeu depois do choque inicial, mas Lily continuou surpresa e confusa.

'- Pra quê você quer uma?

'- Lily, eu sei que você anda pensando demais e ás vezes fica sobrecarregada, mas achei que ainda soubesse pra que servem as casas.- Almofadinhas respondeu com classe.

'- Você não mora com ele?- apontou pra mim.

'- Sim, mas não pra sempre.

Ela fez uma cara de mãe compreensiva e superprotetora:

'- Eu vou com vocês!

'- QUÊ?- a pergunta partiu de nós três.

'- Que o quê? Não vou deixar que comprem uma casa sem minha opinião. E duvido que Dumbledore os deixe sair por aí sem mim.

'- Depois me chama de metido! O que te faz pensar assim?

'- Primeiro: EU sou a mais velha.- fato aterrador: nós marotos somos todos maiores de idade, mas ela faz aniversário antes de nós.- Segundo: mais responsável.- fato indiscutível.- E terceiro: é sempre bom ter um parecer feminino.- diante disso até nos calamos.- Alguma objeção?- permanecemos no silêncio.- Ótimo. Vamos falar com o diretor assim que eu guardar esses livros lá em cima.

Ela subiu as escadas animadamente. Me virei e fitei a expressão surpresa de Sirius:

'- É, ela sabe se impor...

'- De repente é até melhor.- Aluado disse.- Assim ela me ajuda a controlar vocês. E, admitamos, não sabemos muito sobre imóveis.

'- Credo, você fala como se fossemos delinqüentes juvenis. Além disso, não é difícil escolher uma casa: tem que ter um quarto, um banheiro e uma sala, só isso.

'- É, a privada vai servir de fogão! Almofadinhas, você esqueceu a cozinha!

'- Ih, eh...- ele corou um pouco.

Não sei o que a Lily foi fazer lá em cima, só sei que demorou uma meia hora, durante a qual ficamos discutindo sobre os pratos sofisticados que Sirius faria no vaso. Ela chegou toda feliz e saltitante:

'- Vamos!- adoro a ansieadade dela.

Fomos andando pelos corredores desertos em silêncio.

'- Só mais uma pergunta: como vocês sabem a senha da sala do diretor?- Lily perguntou curiosa.

Paramos na hora e nos olhamos.

'- Segredo.

'- Okay, com tanto que vocês saibam.- virou e foi andando mais na frente, meio ofendida por a gente não contar algo pra ela. Paciência, isso acontece às vezes. Claro, não lhe tiro a razão, afinal se existe um grupo que tem muitos segredos é o nosso, os marotos. Não podemos contar tudo a ela!

Quando chegamos às horríveis gárgulas que escondem o escritório de Dumbledore, Aluado deu a senha:

'- Tortinhas de maçã.- é, nosso diretor é um cara meio...ahn...excêntrico, se posso dizer assim. Mas lembre-se do que dizem, os maiores gênios são meio loucos. Já ouviram falar de um tal de Einstein? Não me pergunte como conheço sua fama, mas ele era muito esperto, ah, se era.

Subimos na escada em caracol e chegando ao patamar, bati na porta três vezes.

'- Entrem.

'- Com licença, professor.

'- Ah! Senhores Potter, Black, Lupin, Srta. Evans. Que surpresa agradável.- não sei por que, mas acho que ele não estava tão surpreso assim. Na verdade, parecia já estar nos esperando.- A que devo sua visita?

'- Diretor,- Lilían começou.- precisamos da sua permissão para ir a Londres antes do começo das aulas.

'- Lily, você não precisa ir, sério, nós podemos fazer isso sozinhos...

'- Sirius, não vou deixar vocês saírem por aí--

'- Mas você não tem que deixar nada!

O diretor, que assistia em silêncio, resolveu intervir.

'- Descupem a interrupção, mas eu gostaria de saber a natureza do passeio.

'- Eu estou procurando um imóvel, senhor.- Sirius respondeu.- E meus amigos vão comigo, pra ajudar a escolher.

'- Ah, sim...Vocês tem minha permissão,- todos abriram um sorriso.- contanto que seus pais também permitam.- o sorriso dos garotos se esvaíram, mas o de Lily não.

Uma coruja bicava insistentemene a janela. Fastest, a coruja da Lily, a mais rápida de todas. Dumbledore se levantou e a deixou entrar na sala. Ela estendeu a pata e ele desamarrou três pergaminhos.

'- Então...eu me antecipei e mandei cartas para a Sra. Potter, Sr. Lupin e, claro, minha mãe.- eu quase a beijei naquela hora. Essa garota é demais! Como eu pude esquecer? Ela conhece minha mãe e o pai do Remo. Nós íamos sempre lanchar fora depois do desembarque na Plataforma 9 e 1/2, sugestão da Sra. Evans, assim ela poderia conhecer os amigos da filha e os pais deles. E, sem falta modéstia, minha futura sogrinha me a-d-o-r-a!

'- Bom, se é assim podem ir.- depois de ler as cartas ele as entregou para mim.

'- Ainda tem um problema- Almofadinhas concluiu tristemente, olhando para o chão- eu _nunca _vou conseguir uma autorização dos Black.

O diretor o olhou de cima a baixo, o medindo.

'- Bem, Sr. Black, já tivemos esse problema antes não é mesmo? Sendo assim vou fazer o mesmo que fiz quando veio me falar sobre a autorização para Hogsmeade, no início do terceiro ano. Pode ir se conseguir uma permissão da Professora MacGonagall.

Nossos sorrisos voltaram imediatamente. Apesar de arranjarmos muita confusão e perdermos muitos pontos para a Grifinória, a Tia Mimips nos ama!

'- Pode deixar, professor! Muito obrigado!

'- E, Srta. Evans, posso contar com a senhorita para tomar conta dos nossos estimados recordistas em detenções?

'- Ah, claro, tudo bem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lá estava eu novamente no Salão Comunal, desta vez acompanhado de Lily. Sirius estava na sala da MacGonagall e Remo tinha inventado uma desculpa para ir para o dormitório.

Estávamos sentados no sofá, lado a lado. Percebi que ainda tinha em mãos as cartas que o diretor me entregara. Desdobrei a primeira e li:

_"Cara Lílian,_

_Como está? Espero que bem. Pode falar ao Prof. Dumbledore que deixo Remo ir com vocês a Londres!_

_Tomem cuidado e não se deixem enganar. Esses vendedores são muito espertos, mas creio que vocês sejam mais._

_Mande cumprimentos a Sirius, Tiago e Pedro de minha parte. Peça a Remo que diminua o número de detenções! Nada contra a Diretora da Grifinória, mas espero não receber mais cartas dela falando sobre os tumultos que ele tem causado._

_Boas férias,_

_Sr. Lupin_

_PS.: Quando o vendedor usa chapéu é um mau sinal!"_

O Sr. Lupin é um homem bastante ocupado. Trabalha muito e não tem ninguém pra ajudar, pois a mãe do Aluado morreu quando ele era bem pequeno. Coitado, se ele reclama das _poucas _detenções que o filho leva, devia conversar mais com a minha mãe. E a carta dela estava ali também:

_"Querida Lily,_

_Como tem passado? Espero que estejam aproveitando muito as férias, já que Tiago não quis vir para casa. As festas não são as mesmas sem ele!_

_E claro que ele pode ir ajudar Sirius! Por favor, tome conta desses dois, e de Remo também. Não só em Londres, mas o ano todo. Já está virando rotina receber correspondências de Hogwarts para me deixar ciente das detenções. E eu não posso nem reclamar, o menino me vem com as melhores notas em tudo! Sinceramente não sei como você os agüenta._

_Se você puder repassar alguns recados..._

_Tiago: Juízo! E coma direito, se chegar em casa magro como sempre você vai ver! Eu sei que a comidinha da mamãe é melhor que a dos elfos, mas você tem que se esforçar, querido!_

_Sirius: Sei que terá uma casa em breve, mas sempre será bem vindo entre os Potter, para qualquer coisa! Escreva mais e cuidado com essas menininhas de hoje em dia._

_Lily: espero que me escreva também. Não sei se Tiago falou, mas eu o mandei te chamar para passar as férias aqui em casa. Espero que venha algum dia. Você está se alimentando bem? Te achei tão magrinha da última vez que te vi!_

_Lembranças a Remo e Pedrinho!_

_Cuidado na vida,_

_Sra. Potter._

_PS.: Abram o olho se o vendedor estiver de chapéu!"_

Minha mãe é muito mãezona, cara! Por isso que eu amo ela. Um olhar materno deve nos emagrecer uns 20 quilos, não?

Conforme eu lia eu passava pra Liliy.

'- Acho que a minha mãe gosta de você!- falei rindo.

'- A minha te adora!

'- Sério, acho que no testamento ela te deixa minha tutela.

Ela riu com o comentário. Fui para a última carta que sobrou.

_"Filhinha,_

_Você pode ir, se os meninos forem com você._

_Não que eu não confie em você, meu bem, mas sabe como está o mundo, não dá pra uma moça como você andar sozinha por aí._

_Não acredite nas lorotas dos vendedores de imóveis. Só acredite vendo!_

_Mande um beijo para os seus adoráveis amigos, espero encontrá-los para um lanche no fim das aulas!_

_Amor,_

_Mamãe._

_PS.: Você sabe o que dizem sobre os vendedores que usam chapéu né?"_

'- Entendeu a história dos vendedores com chapéu?

'- Na verdade não.

'- Olha, a tia Sarah me acha adorável!

'- Deixa ela saber que você a chama de tia pra ver se a opinião dela continua a mesma.

'- E nos agradeça, pois ela só deixou você ir os adoráveis, responsáveis e perfeitos _meninos_.- Tiago provocava.- Que sorte a sua ter a gente aqui pra cuidar de você...

'- Potter?

'- Sim?

'- Vai comer a comidinha da mamãe, vai!

Não gostei do que ela falou, mas quem me mandou abrir a boca... Tirei isso como motivo para abraçá-la:

'- Ah, Lil, você sabe que é de brincadeira...

'- Humpf.

'- Já sei o que fazer pra me redimir.

'- O quê?- ela me olhou e senti sua raiva passar um pouco.

'- Vem comigo.- eu disse. Levantei e trouxe ela pela mão para fora do retrato.

'- Aonde estamos indo?

'- Não te ocorre algum lugar que você sempre pediu pra eu te levar?

'- Casa dos gritos?- ela perguntou esperançosa.

'- Vai com calma, ruivinha. Ainda não.

'- Hum... Tiago, não estamos indo na **cozinha**, estamos?

'- Estamos!

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela me abraçou. Eu sou um gênio!

Enquanto desciamos umas escadas, encontramos Clío. A loira de olhos verdes é um antigo "caso" meu. Foi um dos namoros que durou mais tempo, e a Lily não gosta nada, nada dela.

'- Oi, Tigs!- estremeci. Odeio esse apelido.

'- Oi, Clío.

Ela me deu um tchauzinho com a mão e esbarrou na Lily quando passou. A ruiva fez uma cara falsamente feliz e parou na minha frente.

'- Oi, Tigs.- ela disse fazendo uma voz fina e enjoada - que se pareceu ligeiramente com a da Clío - jogou o cabelo e se atirou em mim.

Eu só pude rir. Amo quando ela me faz rir. Amo seus ciúmes. E amo ainda mais quando ela me faz rir com seus ciúmes.

'- O que você viu naquelazinha, hein?- ela disse voltando ao normal, mas ainda um pouco nervosa. Nada que uns doces de chocolate não resolvessem.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

De noite, depois do jantar, eu estava no dormitório masculino com Aluado e Lílian. É, ela pode subir lá, apesar de nós não podermos ir no dela.

'- O Sirius não apareceu até agora. Será que algo deu errado? Já estou ficando preocupada.

'- Eu, por acaso, ouvi meu nome?

'- E aí, Almofadinhas? Conseguiu?

'- Claro que sim. Nem a Tia Mimips resiste aos meus argumentos. Se preparem para aparatar de Hogsmeade para Londres amanhã depois do almoço.


	2. Capítulo 2

**AH**, o café da manhã... Tão claro, tão tranqüilo, tão...

'- Seboso!

'- Ai, Sirius! Que susto!

'- Olha, ele tava daquele lado todo escondido e agora tá saindo sossegado!- ele apontava em direção à porta.

'- Pára de implicar com o menino! Ele nunca te fez nada!- acharam mesmo que fui eu quem falou isso? Ha! Não, foi a Lily.

'- Nunca me fez nada?- perguntou incrédulo.- Decididamente você tem que sair mais!

'- Vocês que são muito exagerados. O que um cara mosca morta daquele pode fazer de tão prejudicial?

'- Tudo! Que dificuldade de acreditar na gente é essa, hein? Por que o Seboso é tão melhor?

'- Não é que ele seja melhor, mas você e o Tiago podem contra qualquer um aqui da escola. O Ranhoso perto de vocês é uma criança indefesa!

'- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.- falei pra me fazer presente.

'- Lily!- fui ignorado! Okay, okay, não me importo.- Muitas palavras descreveriam o Seboso: mau, malvado, maquiavélico, mefistofélico...Mas indefeso?- ele suspirou.- Tudo bem, estou esperando demais de você, desculpe.

'- O quê?- ela ficou revoltada.

'- Dircutirmos sobre o Seboso é o mesmo que discutirmos sobre Quadribol.

'- O que quer dizer?- ela perguntou com os dentes cerrados...Mau sinal, se eu fosse o Sirius não falava o que eu achava que ele ia falar:

'- Você não entende de nenhum dos dois assuntos! Não há diferença.

Eu quase pude ver a Lily inchando de raiva. Não, ela estava só repirando fundo (ufa! Por um momento fiquei com medo). Ela jogou o pãozinho que estava comendo no prato e virou de costas para nós três.

'- Boa, Almofadinhas! Você a irritou!- eu sussurrei.

'- Como se fosse muito difícil fazer isso!- ele me respondeu baixo.

Acho que eu fiz uma cara muito feia, porque ele se calou rapidinho. Frank Longbotton sentou do outro lado dela.

'- Pontas, tira essa cara de assassino em série, o Longbotton vai ficar com medo.- Aluado disse para só nós escutarmos.

'- Não é ele que era apaixonado pela Lily?

'- Isso foi no segundo ano!

'- É, e ele namora a Alice agora.

'- Detalhes!

Não gostei nada, nada quando ela começou a rir de algo que ele falou. Sirius aborrece a garota e eu que pago o pato. Rotina. Foi o fim quando - eu gostaria de achar que ele, mas foi: - ela chegou mais perto do outro. Murmurei "Chega" e levantei.

'- Lily! Já estamos indo. Vai ficar aí?- tive que interromper a conversa dela! Tenho quase certeza de ter ouvido um "Disfarce melhor seus ciúmes" do Remo. Ridículo! Ter ciúmes significaria **gostar mesmo **dela, mas eu sou só "afim". Entende a diferença? Ele não!

'- Não, não. Vou com vocês. Tchau Frank, foi ótimo conversar com você.

No caminho para a Torre, ela veio me falar:

'- O Frank não é um amor de pessoa? Estávamos falando sobre os N.I.E.M.s. Ele quer ser auror.- Humpf, se ela acha que eu vou fazer o jogo dela e ficar enfezado está muito enganada.

'- Ai, eu também acho ele um amor, menina.- falei brincando, ela riu.- Você não acha, amiga-- Amiga?- o Sirius tinha sumido.- Cadê o Almofadinhas?- perguntei à Remo. Ele apontou para o outro lado do corredor, onde Sirius falava todo galanteador com uma morena alta.

'- Ela de novo?- Camila era uma corvinal do sexto ano que enrolava meu amigo (ele e mais uma dúzia de garotos) há uns três meses. Uma das mais difíceis, não dava confiança pra qualquer um.- Essa vale espiar.

Tirei do bolso a Capa de Invisibilidade.

'- Vamos?

'- Perder meu tempo vendo Almofadinhas e _mais _uma garota se pegando? Tô fora. Boa sorte pra vocês.- saiu.

'- Lily?

'- Vamos, Tiago, hora de você aprender com o mestre.- não entendi aquele comentário, mas nos cobri com a capa e fomos até o ponto onde os dois conversavam.

'- Fez alguma coisa no cabelo, Cami? Está ainda mais bonito do que ultimamente...- Sirius dizia mechendo numa mecha castanha dela.

'- Passo número um: elogios criativos e nunca repetidos.- Veio na minha cabeça um "Ahn?".- Com isso ele passa de 0 para 10 de chances.

'- Tem andando tão sumida, não te vejo mais por aí... Senti saudades.

'- Está vendo isso? Ele está indo bem, falar sobre o afeto ou saudades que tem por ela lhe dá mais 20, somando 30 até agora.

Almofadinhas continuou falando, mas o tom foi quase tão baixo quanto o que eu e Lily usávamos no momento.

'- Dizer coisas no ouvido dá um ... _bônus_.- ela sussurrou **no meu ouvido.** Eu entendi errado ou ela estava tentando me dar uma "Aula do passo a passo na conquista"? Ou isso ou ela está me mandando uma grande e gorda indireta. Isso é bom.- Hum, ela encostou na parede. Ele cercou ela com o braço, mas por um lado só, ela ainda pode fugir pelo outro. Mesmo assim vale mais 20.

A cada segundo eu me sentia mais idiota e diminuído pela situação.

'- O que ele tá fazendo? Tá demorando demais pra dar a cartada final.

'- E qual seria?

'- Essa! Finalmente!- ele tinha colocado a outra mão na parede, cercando a garota por completo, e ao mesmo tempo chegando bem mais perto dela.- Os últimos 40 possíveis de serem conseguidos.

'- Mas faltam ainda 10, ou eu fiz as contas errado?

'- Esses 10 são decisivos, porém influenciados pela sorte...- quando ele ia beijá-la, estava quase lá, ela lhe deu um chute no meio das pernas que doeu até em mim- ... ou pelo azar.

Sirius ficou olhando a garota ir embora, depois de jogar o cabelo na cara dele. Quando ela desapareceu numa curva, achei seguro nos revelarmos.

'- E é por isso, Tiago, que Sirius Almofadinhas Black é o maior conquistador que essa escola já viu!

'- PONTAS! Já disse pra parar de espionar meus encontros! E ainda trás a ruivinha junto!

'- Encontro, eu definiria como "Humilhantemente Falha Tentativa de Beijo", e olhe lá.- eu respondi, e ele já ia retrucar quando Lily interrompeu.

'- E não tem diferença, Sirius, você já saiu com duas das minhas amigas, esqueceu?

'- E...?

'- E eu sei de t-u-d-o.

'- Tudo quer dizer... tudo?

'- Aham. Cada detalhe.- ela frizou.

'- Vocês mulheres são um bando de...de...de cafajestes!

'- Obrigada. Mas não se iluda pensando que elas passaram dias falando de você.

'- Não passaram?- ele perguntou entre desapontado e surpreso. A essa altura eu já quase sufocava de tanto rir.

'- Claro que não. Você foi só mais um na lista delas.

'- Lily! Como pode ficar me falando essas coisas? Acabou com a minha auto-estima!- ele tentou brincar com a situação, mas eu percebi que ele realmente ficou com o orgulho ferido.

'- Ah, o que eu posso fazer? Você realmente usa umas táticas meio ultrapassadas...- acho que essa feriu. Almofadinhas não está acostumado a ouvir esse tipo de comentário.

'- Não! Minha estratégia nunca envelhece...

'- Oh, crianças, será que terei que explicar tudo sobre a vida?

Nós a olhamos confusos, ela disse:

'- O ego de vocês contribui para aumentar a ingenuidade também, é?- suspirou.- Venham, temos uma longa manhã pela frente.

'- Hum... Lily, aquela história das porcentagens era verdade?- perguntei preocupado.

'- Ah, não, só pra te assustar mesmo!

Passamos o resto da manhã no Salão Comunal, nós três. Remo não precisou nem ouvir. Acho que ele compreende até a alma das árvores, a alma feminina pra ele é no mínimo 'fácil'. Aprendi com a Lily em 3 horas mais do que com todas as que já fiquei na vida inteira. Não posso dizer o mesmo de Sirius, por razões óbvias. Conclusão que eu tirei com a "aula"? Bem, as garotas nos chamam de cachorros, vagabundos, canalhas, mas estão cada vez mais parecidas conosco.

Foi ótimo quando ela deu a imagem que as garotas tinham do meu amigo: "Por elas, você teria uma foto colorida de página inteira no livro dos recordes.", "Sessão 'garoto recordista em perfeição'?", "Não, sessão 'Maiores cafajestes da História'". Depois dessa ele quis saber TUDO que as amigas dela falaram dele:

'- Ah, "razoável" e "os mais bonitos beijam maaal..." são frases que eu ouço muito a seu respeito.

'- Como é que é?- isso destruiu ele.

'- Brincadeirinha!- ela disse apertando a bochecha dele, enquanto esse suspirava aliviado.

* * *

**DEPOIS DO ALMOÇO, **Dumbledore veio nos falar para pegar capas, pois nossas mães não iam lhe perdoar se pegássemos um resfriado por sair do colégio, e depois ir para o Saguão de Entrada, onde a Prof. MacGonagall iria nos esperar para ir até o Portão conosco e dar algumas instruções.

No caminho, ainda dentro das propriedades do castelo, descobrimos que essas "instruções" eram na verdade uma lista enorme de recomendações, que ocupou o tempo inteiro que a gente levou pra chegar ao Portão.

'- E não se separem,- ela dizia, - só comam em lugares que conhecerem, não falem com ninguém, fiquem atentos aos movimentos suspeitos,...

'- Relaxa, Tia, somos grandinhos já, sabemos nos cuidar.

'- A única que sabe se cuidar entre vocês é a Srta. Evans. E, pela milésima vez, eu não sou sua tia, Black!

'- Tudo bem, Tia Mimips, podemos seguir daqui em diante. Obrigado pelos conselhos.- ele gracejou.

'- Saiam logo da minha frente antes que eu lhe lance um feitiço!- poucas pessoas conhecem esse lado dela. Somos algumas dessas.- E cuidado com os vendedores de chapéu, eles são muito engraçadinhos!

Eu ia perguntar por que, mas ela foi embora depressa.

O plano era passar no Três Vassouras dar um Alô a Rosmerta, a filha do dono, e depois aparatar para o Caldeirão Furado. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao entrar no bar em Hogsmeade e dar de cara com uma mulher baixinha, morena e cabelos compridos...

'- Mãe!- não acredito que ela está fazendo isso comigo! Quer dizer, não tenho mais dez anos!

'- Tiago! Que bom que você chegou! Eu já estava desistindo de esperar e indo embora.- me deu um abraço de quebrar o corpo no meio, depois começou a me examinar:- Você está pálido, magro, essa calça estava mais apertada nas últimas férias! Já almoçou hoje?

'- Mãe!- eu disse quando ela parou de me apertar e andar envolta de mim.- O que está fazendo aqui?

'- Ora! Até parece que eu ia deixar meu único filhinho sozinho assim! Vocês nunca aparataram pra tão longe! E eu também não agüentei de saudades!- dei um passo pro lado e ela viu meus amigos.

'- Remo! Como está, querido? Que olheiras são essas? Tem dormido direito?

'- Tenho sim, Tia, não se preocupe.

'- Lílian, quanto tempo! Está ainda mais bonita do que da última vez que te vi!- ela ia abraçando (leia-se quebrando as costelas) cada um.

'- Obrigada, Sra. Potter.- ela respondeu corando (que linda!).

'- Me chame de Meg, meu bem! Sirius! Ainda não engoli essa história de você morar sozinho! É tão solitário, não tem ninguém pra brincar!- Brincar! Minha mãe não é ótima?- Mas saiba que é sempre bem-vindo lá em casa, não se acanhe. E vocês dois também!- à Lily e Remo.- Já é hora de ir conhecer a Mansão Potter, querida! E você de voltar lá!

'- Mãe, na verdade nós já estávamos indo, só passamos para falar com a Rosmerta, mas ela está tão ocupada que--

'- Não! Já que estão aqui poderiam me fazer companhia durante o almoço!

Sem saída, ficamos. E a Sra. Meg fez questão que comessemos também, mesmo tendo garantido que já tinhamos comido na escola. Depois de um tempo, empanturrados, aparatamos no Beco Diagonal. Minha mãe foi de lá pela lareira dizendo algo como "Vendedores... chapéu!" que eu não consegui entender.

'- E então, já tem algo em mente, Sirius?- Lily perguntou.- Aliás, você não teria que marcar um dia para ir ver a casa?

'- Ah! Ela nunca comprou imóveis no mundo bruxo!- lembrei.

'- Claro que não, Tiago!- ela respondeu "meigamente"

'- É que é um _pouco _diferente da maneira trouxa...

'- Como assim?

'- Vamos, por aqui.

Entramos em um pequeno prédio de faichada azul e roxa, sem nenhuma placa.

* * *

Hey pessoas! Eu aqui de novo! Esse capítulo não tem nada _realmente_ importante, mas ele é parte do próximo, que ficou muito grande e eu tive que dividir. Acho que o cap 3 está melhorzinho que esse.

Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews:

**Flavinha Greeneye**: aHHH, que bom que você gostou! Essa coisa dos nomes eu demorei horas pra escolher, sou péssima pra escolher nomes, ainda mais que tinha que ter também um apelido bom pra Tiago, porque é sempre algo como "Tiiiii"! Sabe, seria ótimo ter uma beta, às vezes dá uma falta de inspiração! Sem falar que a gente posta a fic sem saber se tá bom ne... Me passa seu email dps!

**Cecelitxa E. Black**: bem, o caso da amisade colorida eu acho que é baseado em MUITAS histórias reais neh? Quem nunca teve um rolo com melhor amigo, essas coisas todas... E claro que rola algo depois! Eu não faria uma maldade dessas de deixar esse casalzinho lindo no zero a zero! O próximo cap. que eles realmente começam a procurar os imóveis, espero que fique bem engraçado e que você continue gostando da fic!

**Tainah**: eba! que bom que você gostou! O apelido "Mimips" e a mãe do tiago são duas das coisas que eu mais gostei no capitulo anterior também! obrigada pela review!

Bjoos gentee!


	3. Capítulo 3 ll Parte I

_Entramos em um pequeno prédio de faichada azul e roxa, sem nenhuma placa._

**COMO **é freqüente nessas ruas (bruxas) de grande circulação, o lugar parecia pequeno por fora, mas no interior era enorme. Eu nunca havia estado ali antes, mas já sabia mais ou menos o que me esperava. Lily, por sua vez, deixou o queixo cair até o chão (sem que ficasse menos bonita).

Nos encontrávamos em frente a um balcão, atrás do qual se podia vislumbrar várias e várias estantes que iam até o teto alto. Não dava pra ver as paredes laterais, o corredor principal, pelo qual se ia a todos os outros, parecia infindável.

A mulher baixinha de óculos fundo de garrafa que estava no balcão pirragueou para nos chamar a atenção.

'- Vão ficar aí babando muito tempo?- não gostei dela. Muito mal educada!

'- Por favor, quatro passes.- Sirius pediu.

'- Ha! Vocês vão entrar? Quantos anos têm, crianças? Treze?- ela perguntou debochada.

'- Temos dezessete, vai querer ver as identidades ou vai ser prestativa e nos deixar passar logo?- hum, eu tinha esquecido que a Lily é barraqueira! E essa mulher deu mais do que motivos pra ela ser tão grossa quanto possível.

'- Vou ter que pedir pra ver as identidades, pirralhos.

'- Ai ai, essa atendência está decadente, cada vez pior...- ela falou para si mesma tirando os nossos documentos da bolsa que trazia.

A moça do balcão examinou longamente as fotos comparando-as conosco. Abriu uma gaveta e tirou quatro crachás azuis, que nos deu sem falar mais nada. Sem agradecer seguimos adiante.

'- O que tem nessas estantes, Tiago?- ela me perguntou.

'- Olhe e verá.

Entrando no corredor que estava pela frente nós vimos. As prateleirs estavam abarrotadas de casas. Casas em miniatura, como se fossem maquetes, mas imitando com perfeição seus modelos. Era como o sonho de uma menininha de 5 anos, um lugar cheio de casinhas de boneca. Em cada uma havia uma etiqueta informando seu código, localização, aposentos, etc. Estávamos na número 2.468, que era na metade do recinto.

'- E então? O que acham de começarmos pelo começo?- Remo perguntou, ainda meio impressionado com o tamanho do lugar. Provavelmente fazia as contas de quantas opções tínhamos.- Devemos ter umas 5 mil dessas pra ver.- não disse?

'- Por mim tudo bem.

Andamos bastante até chegar no "Corredor Um".

'- Quando eu vou ao supermercado minha mãe sempre diz que os melhores produtos ficam lá em cima, pras pessoas não alcaçarem e levarem os mais caros, que ficam ao alcance.- Lily disse.

'- Faz sentido. E reduz nossa procura à metade.

'- Então é isso, procurando no alto.

Vimos castelos, fazendas, casas feitas de doce (como a da bruxa de "João e Maria"), barracos, ocas (aquelas casinhas que os índios constroem com bambu), puxadinhos e até iglus. Eu estava com dor no pescoço de tanto olhar pra cima e com dor no braço por causa do soco que recebi do Almofadinhas, só por ter sugerido uma casinha de cachorro rosa choque e amarela.

Lá pelo "Corredor Trinta e Dois" começaram a aparecer lugares mais habitáveis. Chegamos à conclusão de que seria bom procurar por apartamentos de dois quartos (como disse Sirius, "Onde dormirão os intrusos?") num prédio que só bruxos pudessem encontrar, com o mesmo feitiço que protege o Caldeirão Furado dos trouxas, em algum lugar perto do bar.

Eu estava andando concentrado nas etiquetas das maquetes junto à Lily, que tem aquela mania das garotas de andar de braço dado com a pessoa do lado. De repente, batemos em algo. Na verdade, em alguém. Na verdade, na verdade, em alguéns. Me senti olhando para uma espécie de espelho de idade. Em nossa frente havia um casal: um moreno de óculos, olhos castanho-esverdeados e cabelos despenteados (bem menos que os meus) acompanhado de uma ruiva de olhos verdes (não tão linda quanto a minha) da mesma altura do homem. Pareciam, na minha opnião, recém casados e tão impressionados com a semelhança como nós.

'- Desculpe.- minha ruiva falou.

'- Não foi nada.- respondeu minha cópia adulta sorrindo simpático. Deu uma passo com a mulher, que nos disse, piscando:

'- À propósito, vocês formam um casal lindo!

Ai, essas pessoas que adoram deixar os outros sem graça! Meu rosto esquentou muito.

'- Obrigado.- eu disse destraído, sem outras palavras vindo à mente.

'- Nós não...casal... Obrigada.- ela falou ao mesmo tempo que eu.

Aluado e Almofadinhas davam risinhos atrás de nós, assistindo à cena.

'- Ah, parem, vocês dois.- a ruivinha disse.

'- Olha que casalzinho **fofo**, Aluado, ganharam elogio até de desconhecidos.

'- Não somos um casal, Sirius!- ela disse corando.

'- Ainda.**- **ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.- Concorda?

Ela bufou e seguiu para o fundo do corredor pisando forte.

'- Cara, isso foi estranho.- eu disse.- Não é todo dia que a gente encontra uma sósia, muito menos crescida.

'- Menos ainda em casal!- Aluado disse, fazendo Sirius recomeçar a rir.

'- Inveja mata, okay? Não posso fazer nada se eu e a Lily combinamos tanto um com o outro.

'- Então vai lá acalmar sua alma gêmea, vai.

'- Vou mesmo.- rolei os olhos e segui a garota.

'- Boa sorte! Vai precisar!

'- É, pode contar conosco para recolher as suas migalhas!- ouvi enquanto andava. Grandes amigos eu tenho, sempre prontos pra me animar.

Chegando onde ela estava ohando uma miniatura de chalé, a puxei pela mão sem falar nada para levá-la até onde os outros estavam. Humpt! Como se ela fosse sem discutir.

'- O que pensa que está fazendo?

'- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo?- perguntei veemente.

'- Tiago, seja um cavalheiro e pare de grosserias!- ela puxou a mão, soltando-a da minha.

'- Desculpe, Lil, eu só queria te levar para ir ver o resto dos corredores, Remo disse que ainda faltam--

'- Se eu quiser ir, sei ir sozinha, obrigada.- me deixou lá embasbacado e foi em direção aos nossos amigos.

Essa menina não é atensiosa? É maluca e quer me deixar maluco também para que eu possa entendê-la! Que amor de pessoa.

Quando ela se acalmou pudemos continuar. No final, Sirius tinha anotado o código de cinco casas. Fomos, então, de volta ao balcão, onde nos dariam a sala dos vendedores encarregados.

'- Oi de novo.- Sirius disse à mulher, que agora lia uma revista de fofocas bruxa.- As salas que temos que ir, por favor.

'- A pirralhada vai querer ver as casas?

'- Não. Sabe o que é? Gostamos tanto de você que decidimos procurar apartamentos pro dia que algum maluco fugido do manicômio entrar por essa porta e te pedir em casamento, aí já terá tudo preparado. -uh, língua afiada, né? Essa doeu até em mim.- Pode fazer seu trabalho e informar as salas?

'- Menina mal criada!- xingou baixinho arrancando o papel que Sirius tinha anotado. Leu, deu um risinho debochado e escreveu as salas que devíamos ir.

Olhando em volta, vimos um elevador meio enferrujado e entramos. A primeira parada tinha que ser no segundo andar. A cabine parou rangindo e com um tranco, com o qual quase caímos. Nos encontrávamos num salão tão amplo quanto o de baixo mas com mesas de trabalho por todos os lados e lareiras por toda extensão da parede, pelas quais desapareciam e surgiam pessoas cheias de fuligem a cada segundo. Suspensas no ar, acima de cada mesa, pairavam setas apontando para baixo, roxas berrante com um número e um nome escritos de verde. Sirius examinou o que a baixinha tinha escrito e indicou uma mesa num canto da direita. Seguimos até lá, onde havia um velhinho de cabelos bem brancos e óculos quadrados recostado na cadeira olhando fixamente pro teto sem piscar e com a boca aberta.

'- Com licença.

Nenhuma resposta.

'- **Com licença, senhor!**

Nada, apenas um ronco particularmente alto.

'- COM LICENÇA!

Agora sim. O velho quase caiu pra trás. Olhou pros lados procurando quem o tinha chamado, parando a vista em nós. Fechou um pouco os olhos para focalizar melhor, ajeitou os óculos no nariz e, finalmente, falou:

'- Hein?- não um grande progresso, mas já é alguma coisa...

'- Senhor... - como era mesmo? olhei pra cima e vi o nome na seta.- Faed? Nós gostaríamos de ver o apartamento.

'- Cimento? Aqui não vende isso não, meu filho.- o melhor foi a cara de pena que o senhor fez, como se pensasse "Coitado, o rapaz é maluco."

'- Eu sei que não vende cimento, eu disse apartamento.

'- Ah, sim, isso aí eu tenho... E qual você vai querer?

'- O número 3.657.

'- Sim, sim, por aqui.

Ele nos levou até uma das lareiras - o que demorou bastante tempo, por causa do passo lento dele - e pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu que estava num pote enorme no chão. Quando ele jogou no fogo, as chamas ficaram verdes, mas ele não entrou. Parou e ficou coçando a cabeça.

'- Algum problema, senhor Faed?- Lily perguntou calmamente.

'- Emblema? Mas eu não uso nenhum emblema...- ele olhou para a blusa de flanela que usava procurando o tal 'emblema'.

'- Problema, senhor! Algum problema?

'- Não, minha filha,- ele deu um risinho sem graça.- é que eu esqueci o endereço...

Lily sorriu falsamente a ele em sinal de apoio - mas conhecendo ela sei que estava com vontade de falar algo do tipo "Vovô, não está colaborando!"-, enquanto nós três tivemos que respirar fundo para conter uma resposta parecida.

'- Se puderem esperar só um minutinho eu vou procurar nos meus papéis e já volto... Você disse que o n° 1.634?

Ao ver a confusão que eram os tais papéis (uma salada de relatórios, memoriais, penas quebradas, e até embalagem de bala, além do cheiro forte de naftalina) - algo quase pior que o dormitório dos marotos - decidimos dizer ao Sr. Faed que voltávamos depois porque ainda tínhamos que ver muitas casas. Acho que ele não ouviu muito bem, até porque Sirius falou rápido na pressa de ir logo para a próxima opção.

_

* * *

_Oii pessoas! 

Em primeiro lugar desculpas pela demora na atulização! Provas e trabalhos em excesso na escola, uns incidentes desagradáveis e problemas nos arquivos do computador me atrasaram também...Mas finalmente aqui estou!

Capítulo pequeno, mas é que é só a metade, ficou muito grande então tive que dividir.

Eis aqui a forma de comprar imóveis no mundo bruxo! Espero não ter decepcionado!

Respostas aos reviews que eu amo!

**Palas:** Ah, obrigada! A maioria das fics com ponto de vista é narrada pela Lily mesmo, mas eu acho mais fácil fazer com o Tiago contando... Espero que continue lendo e gostando!

**Tainah:** O capítulo está aí, mas o mistérios dos vendedores de chapéus é só na segunda parte! A mãe do Tiago é uma das minhas personagens preferiadas dessa fic, mas não achei que ela faria muito sucesso! Que bom que gostou!

**Flavinha Greeneye:** Tive que postar esse capítulo logo, não aguentei esperar! Até te passei o e-mail, mas acho que não foi direito! Vou tentar no próximo então! Obrigadaaa!

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels:** Ai, que bom que você gostou! A aulinha de conquista foi algo que surgiu de repente na minha cabeça eeu tinha que colocar! Obrigada pelo incentivo!

**Cecelitxa E. Black: **Sempre imaginei a Sra. Potter todo mãezona coruja e toda fofa com a Lily, e acho que deu certo né? A aulinha de conquista foi meio uma provocação mais do que indireta, porque acho que foi direta até demais...

Respostas curtinhas, mas é que eu tô morreeeeendo de sono!Continuação dessecapítulo daqui a alguns dias!

bjoos


	4. Capítulo 3 ll Parte II

_Acho que ele não ouviu muito bem, até porque Sirius falou rápido na pressa de ir logo para a próxima opção._

**A PRÓXIMA **pessoa que teríamos que ver estava alí mesmo, naquele andar, mas por sorte no outro lado do salão, longe do velhote surdo. Não tivemos dificuldades para achar a seta que indicava "Srta. Cookie", ao canto oposto.

A mulher estava com os pés calçados de saltos altos cruzados em cima da mesa. Nas mãos, jornal. Na boca, um cigarro. Na cabeça, um chapéu (?).

Me senti entrando num filme. Daqueles em preto e branco em que a mocinha entra no escritório de um advogado ou detetive particular para pedir ajuda. Mas éramos adolescentes querendo um apê e ela uma vendedora, algumas pequenas diferenças.

Remo pirragueou para chamá-la a atenção. Ela tirou a vista do jornal. Tirou os pés da mesa e levantou, tirando o chapéu e jogando em baixo da escrivaninha. Era alta (talvez fossem só os saltos), cabelos loiros até a cintura, usava uma saia e um blazer por cima de uma blusa branca decotada. O queixo de Remo foi caindo até ele ficar com uma cara bem engraçada, de quem vê um ET.

Oh-oh! Ele não pode ver uma loira que fica assim. O único motivo de Remo não ser como Sirius com as garotas é haver poucas loiras mais ou menos da nossa idade em Hogwarts (com as quais ele já saiu, à propósito). Estranho, não? Almofadinhas prefere as morenas. Já eu sou mais as ruivas. Pro Rabicho qualquer uma que saiba cozinhar está de bom tamanho.

'- Posso ajudá-los?- ela perguntou com uma voz de telefonista (N/A: não pergunte se ele já usou um telefone pra saber como é voz de telefonista! O fato é que era.)

Nessa altura eu já tinha dado uma cotovelada no Aluado, que fechou a boca e continuou com o olhar vidrado nela. Almofadinhas devorava a moça com os olhos, mas ela não demonstrava se encabular com isso. Quanto a mim, tive que controlar os hormônios explosivos, porque se Lily me visse ter uma reação como as dos garotos ela me acharia um idiota que baba por qualquer rabo-de-saia ou decote. Além disso, acho que ela tem trauma de loiras. Só lembrando: a _Clío_ é loira, e isso não conta pontos a favor ao ver da ruivinha. Foi ela mesmo que respondeu:

'- Ah, sim, por favor. Gostaríamos de visitar o número 3.111.- lançou um olhar feio para a fumaça produzida pelo fumo da tal de Cookie e começou a tossir forçada e fingidamente.

'- Hum, 3.111, vejamos.- pegou uma lista e correu o olhar por esta, parando em um ponto ao final.- Claro, queiram me acompanhar, sim?- apagou destraidamente o cigarro em um cinzeiro e seguiu para a lareira mais próxima.

Devido a uma momentânea dificuldade de locomoção dos meus amigos, tivemos que ir puxando-os. Chegando perto, a moça nos deu um papel com o nome do prédio para que não errássemos de endereço e entrou nas chamas depois de jogar um pouco de pó nelas. Imitamos-na, e assim chegamos à portaria do condomínio _Mauvais voisinage_, que comportava seis prédios bruxos grandes e meio tortos. Formavam uma pequena ruazinha, com três de cada lado.

'- O Caldeirão Furado é a três quarteirões daqui.- disse Cookie.- Por aqui: o de vocês é o último.

Andamos e andamos, e entramos na última portaria à direita. Um cara com um bigode branco e espesso tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão carrancuda, estava sentado atrás de um balcão. Provavelmente era o porteiro.

'- Bom dia, sr. Oletz.- a vendedora cumprimentou.

'- E o que é que tem de bom?- ele gruniu de volta. Ela pareceu não se abalar, e explicou vendo nossa cara de surpresa:

'- Não liguem pro sr. Oletz. Está ficando rabugento com a idade, mas é ótima pessoa.

Pegamos um elevador igual aos do Ministério e subimos até o oitavo andar. O ato de abrir a porta do apartamento foi bem prejudicial à nossa visão, já que as paredes estavam pintadas de amarelo-gema-berrante.

'- A cor está assim desde os últimos moradores, mas vocês podem pintar se comprarem...

A porta principal dava numa sala bem grande, que tinha duas saídas: uma pra cozinha e outra pro corredor, o qual dava acesso ao banheiro e aos dois quartos, um de tamanho normal e o outro bem pequeno. A Srta. Cookie falava sobre a parte do encanamentos, circuito de gás, telefone e eletricidade (fora um prédio trouxa inicialmente) enquanto andávamos e examinávamos cada aposento. Quando já tínhamos visto tudo, ela parou perto à janela e olhou para baixo. Fechou as cortinas rapidamente e perguntou:

'- Não gostariam de comer alguma coisa?- conjurou uma bandeja de biscoitos.

'- Muito obrigada, mas não podemos nos demorar muito.

'- Alguns minutos não fazem diferença! Quem sabe um suco os convença?- uma jarra de suco de abóbora e copos substituiram os biscoitos.

'- Não, de verdade, precisamos ir. Obrigada mesmo assim.- Lily respondeu e se encaminhou para a porta. Nós a seguimos e a Srta. Cookie também.

Descemos e voltamos ao térreo, onde o sr. Oletz, agora, resmungava baixinho. Ouvi umas vozes longe, mais precisamente gritos, mas não dei muita importância.

'- Que tal irmos pela lareira daqui?- a vendedora perguntou.

'- Não dá. Uns vândalos do Prédio Um a quebraram ontem de madrugada.- o porteiro resmungou metendo o bedelho.

'- Teremos que ir até a entrada do condomínio, então.- ela nos disse inconformada.

Ao atravessar o portão quase fui atingido. Senti uma mão me puxando para baixo pela frente do casaco e uma garrafa verde de vidro passou zunindo sobre a minha cabeça. Olhei pro lado e vi Lily abaixada também, fora ela quem me salvara de um triste fim.

'- Obrigado.

'- Eu te pego, Perkins, seu dragão pestilento!- uma velha passou correndo atirando mais garrafas em um homem que corria bem mais à frente.

'- Isso se você me alcalçar! Mais parece um cavalo reumático!- gritou o tal Perkins de volta, sem parar de correr.

Olhamos inquisidoramente para a vendedora.

'- Aqui tem umas rixas familiares, mas nada muito significativo. A vizinhança é super calma.

Contrariando o que ela disse, uma mulher segurando uma espingarda saiu de outro portão berrando para a janela em frente.

'- Jorge, apareça que eu ainda acabei com você!

'- O que foi dessa vez?

'- Já disse pro idiota do seu filho parar de vir atrás da minha princesinha!

'- Eu também já disse! Você acha que eu quero meu Júnior e a gorda da sua filha juntos?

O Jorge teve que se abaixar depois disso, pois a mulher deu um tiro que quebrou o vidro da janela. Desta saiu voando uma dúzia de ovos (com certeza enfeitiçados) que começaram a perseguí-la. Ela os quebrou um por um com tiros. Olhamos aparvalhados.

'- Que é? Tão olhando o quê? Nunca viram uma dessas?- apontou a arma para o alto a atirou. Depois seu olhar pousou na vendedora, que pareceu encolher. A senhora adquiriu uma expressão de quem tenta se lembrar de algo.- Você não é a sobrinha do Ernie?- a moça sorriu sem graça.- Seu tio me deve 50 pratas!

'- Ahn... Então, agora que já vimos tudo vamos embora?

Não precisamos nem responder, recomeçamos a andar e rapidamente chegamos à  
portaria geral.

Assim que pudemos despistamos a mulher. Mais uma opção descartada. Segundo  
Sirius, dezesseis anos da vida vivendo com pessoas malucas já era o sufuciente.

* * *

**AS OUTRAS **três visitas foram bem rápidas. A primeira era um apartamento  
oferecido por uma mullher vestida do que me pareceram roupas de cigana (me controlei para não perguntar se era carnaval na religião dela). O prédio oferecido até que era bom, mas havia a desvantagem dos moradores. Um bando de _hippies_ parecendo achar que o tempo parou nos  
anos 70. Usavam cordões de contas e óculos escuros enormes, faixas na cabeça, calças boca de sino bicolores, saias longas e coloridas, batas largas e o cabelo precisando urgentemente de corte, já que estavam quase até a altura dos joelhos. Era uma daquelas comunidades em que todas as crianças são filhas de todos os adultos, todos os adultos são pais de todas as crianças, ninguém é de ninguém. Além de ter um cheiro horrível de fumo, com que Remo teve um ataque de tosse horrível e por pouco não sufocou. Nos cantos e nos corredores havia porcos e correndo por aí havia galinhas! Tropecei em uma e tive que me segurar na Lily pra não ir direto pro chão, e por conseqüência caímos os dois. Todos pareciam largados de mais, meio desligados da realidade e da atualidade. As portas dos apartamentos ficavam abertas, mostrandoseu interior a quem passasse. Enfim, não era muito a cara do Almofadinhas. 

A segunda opção era a de um cara de chapéu. Ele pareceu bem simpático e  
profissional no início, em pensar que os adultos falaram tanto do tal chapéu. Em  
compensação, a cada passo que dávamos pela casa o chão parecia tremer  
ligeiramente. O vendedor foi se encostar na parede com a mão e abriu um buraco nessa. E  
ainda disse que o lugar só precisava de alguns reparos. Foi o cúmulo quando  
ele abriu uma torneira e saiu uma água marrom. A desculpa foi que a caixa  
d'água estava para ser limpa na próxima semana. Resumindo ele estava nos  
empurrando uma ruína. Despensamos.

A nossa última esperança era um homenzinho...bem baixinho. Na verdade, era um  
anão. Dizem que os melhores perfumes estão nos menores frascos, então esperei que fosse um bom sinal.Parecia ser a melhor opção até agora, mas qual não foi a surpresa ao ver  
que a casa se assemelhava e até demais com a maquete. Achamos que era outra  
miniatura, mas estava em tamanho real! Uma casinha de anões! Como naquele  
desenho infantil trouxa que a Lily já me falou, acho que é "A moça de neve e  
os seus anões", ou algo assim.

Saímos inconformados de não termos conseguido nada.

'- A gente ainda pode voltar lá no velhinho...ele pode já ter achado o tal papel.- ela sugeriu.

'- Como é bom poder sempre contar com as palavras de apoio de Lílian Evans.-  
Almofadinhas implicou.

'- Ai, seu estúpido!- ela disse se fazendo de ofendida.- Eu só quis ajudar, mas não sou eu que tenho mania de individualidade e cismei que quero morar sozinha.

'- Não é mania de individualidade, isso se chama independência, já ouviu falar?

Já no Salão Comunal, de volta ao colégio, uma coruja enorme preta batia sem  
cessar na janela. Fui abrir, mas ela voou para Almofadinhas. Voltei a me  
sentar onde estava, num sofá de dois lugares com a Lily, e Sirius leu uma  
carta oficial do Gringotes:

_"Sr. Black,_

_Devido ao acontecimento de exatamente 18 minutos atrás, da fatídica morte de  
Alfardo Black, seu tio, temos o dever de passar-te todos os seus bens, como  
pedia o testamento e consta na lista que segue em anexo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Banco Gringotes."_

* * *

Aí está a continuação do capítulo anterior! Nem demorou tanto dessa vez, vocês tem que reconhecer! Ih, o que será que está anexado na carta?

Amadas e adoradas reviwes:

GaBi PoTTeR: eba! que bom que você gostou! eu quis mesmo fazer uma Lily mais diferente, e sempre quis narrar do jeito como Tiago via ela (na minha cabeça). espero que continue acompanhando!

Amelia das Flores: oii! é, falta mesmo "action" entre eles, mas como esse capitulo já estava pronto eu nem incluí, mas vou tentar colocar algo bom no próximo! obrigada pela review!

Palas: que bom que voce voltou! ah, eu adoro o velhinho tambem, era pra ele ser mais surdo e mais confuso, mas não ficou muito bom. por causa da sua review decidi colocar o casal-cópia daqui a alguns capítulos! só não digo em qual neh? obrigadaaaa!

Cecelitxa E. Black: brigadaaa mesmo! que bom que gostou do sistema imobiliário! já penso se fosse assim como seria mais fácil? mas sem a recepcionista chata neh? esse cap. veio bem rapido (comparado aos outros) e espero publicar o outro logo tambem.

beijooos


	5. Capítulo 4

_"Sr. Black,  
Devido ao acontecimento de exatamente 18 minutos atrás, da fatídica morte de  
Alfardo Black, seu tio, temos o dever de passar-te todos os seus bens, como  
pedia o testamento e consta na lista que segue em anexo.  
Atenciosamente,  
Banco Gringotes."_

Havia um papel grampeado na carta.

'- O que tem aí? Fala, Sirius! - a ruivinha disse, mas ele não falou. Estava boquiaberto. Se deixou cair na poltrona, a mão pendendo para fora com a carta, que Remo puxou para ler. Um sorriso de satisfação se formou em seu rosto.

'- Ah, me dá isso aqui.- peguei "delicadamente" os pergaminhos da mão dele e Lily juntou seu rosto com o meu para lermos.

Depois de citar uma infinidade de posses e propriedades, algumas até em outros países, havia escrito:

_"- Apartamento de dois quartos localizado no centro de Londres (que talvez o senhor prefira pôr à venda devido à seu estado atual)."_

A notícia era boa, mas não gostei muito do que estava escrito entre parênteses.

'- Hum, Almofadinhas, acho que você devia dar uma olhada no apê antes de ter certeza de que--

'- Pontas, eu sei onde é!- é, parece que ele não me ouviu.- Fica a duas ruas do Caldeirão Furado. É perfeito!

'- Mas, Sirius, pelo que diz aqui não está em boas condições-- - a ruivinha tentou também, e foi cortada.

'- É incrível!

'- Acho que não...- Remo disse calmamente, mais para si mesmo.

'- É tudo que eu precisava!

'- Ô, idiota! PRESTA ATENÇÃO! A casa deve estar podre! Não sabe ler não?

'- Calma, Lily, não precisava ser grossa!

'- Com você é só assim mesmo. Que dificuldade, hein?

'- Tá, desculpa por não ter um cérebro do tamanho do seu, eu não exercito ele quinze horas por dia...

'- Chega vocês dois!- acabei com a briga. Mas que gosto por se alfinetarem! Tudo bem que ambos sabem que é só brincadeira, mas eles deviam cansar uma hora. Não deviam?

'- Tudo bem, não importa o que a ruivinha aí diga, o fato é que essa é a solução para os meus problemas!

'- Pode ser ou não, primeiro nós temos que ir ver esse lugar, que parece estar caindo aos pedaços pelo que diz aqui.

'- Nós vamos, mas primeiro temos que ir novamente ao escritório do diretor, e explicar o que aconteceu e...

'- Pedir para passar quatro dias no apartamento do seu tio.- Remo disse.

'- Pra que? Não precisamos de quatro dias para fazer a mudança.

'- Escute: - ele apertou os olhos par ler o que estava escrito em letras miúdas no rodapé da folha.- "Caso queira tomar posse do imóvel localizado em Londres deverá passar quatro dias no local como garantia que não irá devolvê-lo para o Banco."

'- Isso não me parece bom...- eu conclui brilhantemente.

'- Mas eu só tenho essa opçã o e vai ser isso mesmo. Ainda temos mais de uma semana de férias, o que é mais do que o suficiente. Mas então será que vamos ter que pedir aquelas permissões todas novamente? Já sabemos que vamos poder ir mesmo, isso seria muita burocraciaà toa...- ah, que ótimo, quando Almofadinhas desata a falar é pior do que a Lily fofocando com as amigas...

- Tá bom então, Sirius.- ela levantou e puxou meus amigos pelas camisas em direção à passagem do retrato.- Você vai até lá com Remo pedir autorização e ver esses detalhes chatos e volta quando estiver tudo certinho, tá?

'- Ei! Por que nós temos que--

'- Eu sabia que você concordaria,-disse dando um puxão mais forte.- é mesmo um amor de pessoa!- ela deu um sorriso forçado e empurrou os dois para fora do Salão Comunal.

Virou-se para mim com um olhar maroto:

'- E aí? O que a gente faz agora?- sentou-se do meu lado e ficou olhando pra minha cara com uma expressão que provavelmente não demonstrava nada do que sentia.

Nossa, a Lily é realmente impossível. Que outra garota no mundo inteiro iria expulsar meus amigos da sala num momento desses? Nenhuma outra, porque ela é única. Apesar de se preocupar (e muito) com os estudos, sabia a hora de descontrair.

'- Você é quem sabe, não fui eu quem botou as pessoas para fora, sabe-se lá com que intenção...

'- Tiago, eu sabia que você era meio lerdo pra essas coisas, mas não saber a intenção...

'- Lerdo? Vou te mostrar quem é lerdo!- a abracei pela cintura e aproximei meu rosto do dela, na direção certa de um beijo.

Ela fechou os olhos lentamente e...

virou o rosto!

Pelo tanto que ela riu, minha expressão de frustração deve ter sido hilária.

'- Não pense que será tão fácil, Tiago Potter...- disse entre risos e ainda nos meus braços.

'- Lily! Assim não tem condições!

'- Por que? Está tão divertido...

'- Provocar e depois fugir da raia correndo não vale!- eu disse voltando a me aproximar pouco a pouco.

'- Ah, você só tem aquilo que merece! Digamos que isso reflete seu esforço.- ela chegava mais perto e mais perto enquanto falava. Me deu um beijo no rosto e levantou de um salto, de desvenciliando de mim.- Nos vemos mais tarde!- deu um tchauzinho e subiu para o dormitório feminino.

Eu iria atrás dela, mas fiquei sem ação no momento, além de que aquelas escadas são infernais! Uma das metas dos Marotos desse ano é conseguir passar delas, iria facilitar muitas  
coisas...

E eu fiquei ali sozinho olhando para o fogo que ardia na lare ira, igual a como eu estava por dentro. Incrível como só a Lily consegue me deixar nesse estado. Outras meninas já vieram se oferecer bem mais...hum...abertamente, mas com ela é diferente. E esse é um dos grandes problemas da nossa "pseudo-relação", quando um quer "avançar" o outro está a fim só de provocar...

E outro é que eu simplesmente não consigo entender como a cabeça dela funciona (mesmo depois daquela aulinha). Uma garota iria querer que o garoto fosse devagar, deixasse acontecer e essas coisas assim. Mas ela quer ser tratada como qualquer uma! Quer que eu chegue e saia beijando de uma vez?

Absolutamente não! Comigo tem que ser inesquecível. Ela ainda vai falar maravilhas sobre mim pras filhas e netas, pode apostar! Sem ter mais o que fazer ou em que pensar, fui para o dormitório masculino, para esperar Sirius chegar e combinar tudo direito sobre a possível viagem.

* * *

Deitei na minha cama e sem querer cochilei. Quando acordei já estava escurecendo, mas meus amigos não haviam subido ainda. Lavei o rosto para voltar ao Salão Comunal. Já estava no meio das escadas quando ouvi algumas vozes...que me eram bem familiares. 

'- Ah, Lily, dá um tempo, até parece que você não sabe como ele é...- era com certeza Sirius.

'- Mas no ritmo que anda não estou nem o reconhecendo... Tudo bem que as histórias que eu ouvi por aí dizem que ele faz e acontece. E é aí que eu começo a achar que o problema é comigo.- disse aflita.

'- Seu mal é acreditar demais nessas historinhas. Já ouviu falar que quem conta um conto aumenta um ponto? No final de tudo a verdade não é nem um décimo do que inventaram.

'- Ah, não sei não, Sirius...

'- Confia em mim, ele não confessa mas está tão afim quanto você. Deve estar preparando alguma surpresa, algo do tipo.

'- E por que ele faria isso? E por mim?

'- Por que você é _especial_- ele fez uma voz feminina quando disse essa palavra.- para ele. Se fosse uma das outras não demorava nem cinco minutos.

'- Oh,- a surpresa transpareceu em sua voz.- se é assim fico mais tranqüila.

'- Eu sei o que digo, ruivinha. Dá uma de indiferente que ele vai correr atrás.

'- Obrigada, não sei nem como agradecer!

'- Então vê se vocês se pegam logo porque fica vendo esse chove e não molha já está enjoando.- ele disse bem humorado.

'- Se seu amigo tomasse uma iniciativa seria mai s fácil.

'- E hoje à tarde? Quando saímos, aliás, quando fomos expulsos.

'- Bem, isso... isso foi só pra provocar um pouquinho mesmo.- Almofadinhas deve tê-la censurado com olhar.- Poxa, eu não posso fazer tudo sozinha.

Ele riu, e ela provavelmente andou até o pé das escadas, pelo som dos sapatos batendo no chão.

'- Vou arrumar minhas coisas então, até mais tarde.

Achei que essa era uma boa hora para chegar como quem não sabe de nada.

'- Pontas! Finalmente acordou!

Me sentei numa das poltronas e joguei um verde pra cima dele, só pra ver se ele me falava alguma coisa da conversa.

'- Estava conversando com alguém?

'- É, o amor da sua vida tava aqui.

'- Ela não é o amor da minha vida!- revirei os olhos.- Estavam falando do que?- perguntei deixando acidentalmente transparecer a desconfiança.

'- De você, claro!

'- O que exatamente?- tentei adivinhar se ele diria a verdade ou não.

'- Que é melhor que você logo uma atitude,- falou incisivamente.- porque alguém pode ser mais rápido e aí a ruivinha já era.

'- Hum, pode deixar.- respondi com poucas palavras e fechei a cara. Essa conversa não foi muito produtiva.

'- Pontas, relaxa!- ele disse em tom de desculpas.- Não precisa ficar preocupado com o que eu acho que você está preocupado.

'- Ahn?

'- A Lily é inteiramente sua, eu não tenho nem quero ter nada com ela. Sua garota é praticamente uma cunhada pra mim, não se esqueça disso!- ahn? ele com certeza me interpretou mal.

'- Ah, não! Eu nem estava pensando nisso. Eu sei que você não seria capaz de uma coisa dessas.

'- Não mesmo! E esquecendo esse assunto, temos boas notícias!

'- Pode falar, estou mesmo precisando.- falei pensando na conversa que ouvi, mas tentando disfar çar.

'- Arrume as malas, porque partimos amanhã para Londres!

'- Almofadinhas! Você convenceu Dumbledore, Mimips e nossos pais?

'- Claro que sim! Enquanto eu fui procurar a Mimips, Dumb ledore falou com a Tia Meg e o Tio Richard (N/A: pai do Remo) pela lareira e você nem adivinha como ele falou com a mãe da Lily!

'- Não faço idéia.- eu não tinha pensado nisso, pra mim o único jeito seria pelo correio-coruja, mas poderia não ser rápido o sufuciente. E a lareira dos Evans não era conectada ao Sistema de Flú, afinal eles eram trouxas.

'- Ele conseguiu não sei como colocar um tele...fele...fôle...

'- Telefone?

'- É, isso aí mesmo, ele instalou um no escritório! Eu pensava que precisava de fios e tomadas e essas coisas que os trouxas têm nas casas...

'- Dumbledore é O cara, instalar um telefone não deve ser um grande desafio...

'- Mas vamos logo subir e arrumar as coisas.

Nos levantamos, mas aí lembrei de algo.

'- E o Aluado?

'- Pra falar a verdade ele ficou meio estranho bem quando estávamos voltando do escritório do diretor... Mas não sei se é algo importante, você sabe como o Aluado é, ás vezes tem esses acessos de gente que gosta de pensar na vida, de repente se lembrou de um livro e passou na biblioteca. Não sei se você lembra daquela vez que nós todos ficamos um dia inteiro preocupados com o sumiço dele, pensando coisas horríveis que poderiam ter acontecido e no final ele tinha passado o dia numa das torres "refletindo", também teve aquela outra...

Ih, pronto! Começou agora não pára mais de falar. Pelo menos posso apenas dizer um "é mesmo" ou "é, me lembro" de vez em quando e pensar em algo realmente importante: hum...batata frita...okay, okay, não exatamente isso (um desconto por favor, eu não almocei hoje).

Nem tive que pensar muito para chegar à conclusão de que a esatadia no apartamento velho e ferrado do tio do meu melhor amigo quase "a sós" com a Lily seria decisiva (que reconfortante). Se não fosse nesses quatro dias não seria nunca. Essa seria minha motivação daqui pra frente.

Quando já estávamos com meia mala feita Remo apareceu. Parecia ter corrido uma maratona, por causa da respiração ofegante e do cabelo despenteado.

'- Aluado, onde você se meteu? Já estamos acabando aqui.- perguntei.

'- Oi? Ah, nada, estava por aí...- ele fechou a porta atrás de si e começou a tirar roupas e mais roupas do armário.

'- Por aí aonde?- Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

'- Jardins.- respondeu rápido. Rápido demais.

'- Sozinho?- Sirius já tinha largado o que estava fazendo para sentar na cama do Remo e continuar o interrogatório.

'- Claro, com quem eu estaria?- coitado do Aluado, ele tenta, mas não consegue mentir para nós.

'- A julgar pelo seu estado, eu poderia supor que com uma garota.

'- Não sei do que você está falando.- enfiou a cabeça em b aixo da cama para procurar algo.

'- Aluado, Aluado, conhece as regras do jogo, mentir pros amigos é querer que uma gotinha de Veritasserum caia acidentalmente no seu suco...- Deu pra ouvir o Remo batendo a cabeça no fundo da cama. Almofadinhas tem essa carta na manga por ser o melhor em poções. Aprendeu a fazer a poção da verdade, afanou os ingredientes, fez um vidrinho e agora usa como argumento quando quer saber de alguma coisa.

'- Tá bom, tá bom, eu conto, mas o assunto morre aqui!- ele finalmente se deu por vencido, sem parar de pôr coisas na mala.

'- Então tem uma garota no meio, certo?- Remo só assentiu, confirmando.- Quem é ela?

'- Está querendo saber demais.

'- Bonita?

'- Linda.

'- Como ela é?

'- Hum... loira, só digo isso.- ele próprio riu.

'- Por que eu já desconfiava disso?- Almofadinhas perguntou a si mesmo.

'- Se eu acertar você diz?- eu tentei, afinal também estava curioso.

'- Tenho opção?

'- Vamos ver ...- quem está no colégio, é loira...- Jenny, da Corvinal?

'- Passou longe.

Nisso pareceu ter surgido uma luz no cérebro do nosso amigo.

'- REMO ALUADO LUPIN! Eu não acredito! Você e a...- deixou o nome no ar.

'- Algum problema?

'- Absolutamente nenhum! Gostei de ver! Está entrando no padrão dos marotos enfim!

'- Ei! Alguém pode me esclarecer?- pois é, amigos, nessa eu boiei.

'- Pontas, pensa um pouco!

'- Hum, vou tomar um banho. Tchau.- Remo saiu estrategicamente. Se isso significava o que eu estava achando que significava...

'- Clío!- perguntei surpreso.

'- É! Eu tô pasmo! Devia ser por isso que ele não queria falar pra gente, afinal, ela é...digamos, ex-sua.

'- Mas e la não é pra mim. - pensei bem.- Ou eu que não sou pra ela, não sei.- fui até a porta do banheiro para falar com ele:- Não se preocupa comigo, Aluado. Você mandou muito bem, dou a maior força pra você e pra Clío!

'- Obrigado!- ouvi misturado com o barulho do chuveiro.

Voltei para a minha cama, já me preparando para dormir.

'- Ai ai, todo mundo arranjou alguém, menos eu. Quem diria não?

'- Isso me lembra do quinto ano. Quando nós dois ficávamos passeando aí pelo castelo de noite só encontrando garotas...

'- Mas agora a maioria está em casa, e eu aqui, e você apaixonadinho.- preferi nem responder à provacação.

'- Vai à caça, amigo, ainda deve ter alguém nos corredores. Aliás, ouvi dizer que a Jenny pinta o cabelo, na verdade ela é morena. - isso serviu pra animá-lo e ele foi.

Então, pude dormir sossegado, descansar para amanhã, que será um dia com cinco vezes mais conselhos do que da última vez. Pelo menos minha mãe não estava aqui para ficar fazendo recomendações. Menos mal.

* * *

Bem, eu não gosto desse capítulo porque ele ficou muito embromation, mas é uma embromation necessária! Ah, vai, ficou bonzinho? 

O que acharam do trecho T/L? E do Remo ter saído com a Clío? Odiaram?

REVIWES!

**Amelia das Flores: **bem, como você pôde ver, não sou muito boas em cenas de "action", hahahaha. Minha beta teve que me ajudar muuuuito pra essa ficar boa. Mas com essa nova resolução do Tiago vai ter mais "cenas" assim nos próximos capítulos. Beijos!

**Loba: **que bom que você está gostando! Mosdéstia à parte eu também adoro minha Lily dessa fic! Sempre quis escrever uma em que ela fosse amiga dos marotos, mas nunca achei que eu conseguiria fazer ficar bom. E avançar provavelmtente só no final da fic, ne? brigada pela review!

**Flavinha Greeneye: **betaaa, nossa, obrigada mesmo por ter betado essa cap, não repara que tava **cheio** de erros, mas eu não sou tão burra assim! Depois que você me mandou eu dei uma mudada segundo suas sugestões e acho que ficou melhor. Obriagdaaa!

**Tathi:** que bom que gostou! espero que continue lendo! beijos!

**GaBi PoTTeR:** que bom que você está acompanhando e que gostou do último capítulo, as richas e etc. Está aí o que o Sirius recebeu! Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

**Cecelitxa E. Black:** oie, o último capítulo capítulo tava curinho mesmo, mas é que era a continuação do anterior que eu dividi pra não ficar muito grande! Não mostrei o testamento inteiro, mas acho que dá pra imaginar, essas coisas que as pessoas ricas têm. Ficou tão óbvio assim o que o Sirius iria ganhar? hahaha. Beijos.

**Mile: **nossa, brigada mesmo! às vezes acho que eu to maltratando demais o Tiago. Será? Enfim, ele merece! hahaha. Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijos!

beijo gente!


	6. Capítulo 5

Acordei tremendo de frio. Logo senti que algo estava estranho, pois costumo sempre dormir com de duas a cinco cobertas.

'- LE-VAN-TA!- Almofadinhas gritou no meu ouvido entre travesseiradas. Agora descobri quem tinha roubado meus cobertores.

'- Se você continuar com isso vai engolir esse travesseiro pena por pena!- falei sonolento, porém nervoso.

'- Se arruma logo, Pontas, hoje é o grande dia! Temos que ir depois do almoço e já são onze e meia!

'- Isso são três horas mais cedo do que eu normalmente acordo nas férias!

'- Pára de frescurinha, você já dormiu umas doze horas essa noite!

'- Ai, que saco! Eu sabia que essa idéia sua de sair lá de casa não ia dar em boa coisa.- eu escondi o rosto no colchão, mas ele recomeçou a agressão com o travesseiro e tive que sair da cama. Depois de me vestir desci com meus amigos para almoçar, no meu caso tomar um café da manhã. Lily já estava lá. Sozinha, pelo que pude ver.

'- Bom dia, meninos!- cumprimentou alegremente. Mais do que de costume.

'- Bom dia. Posso saber o motivo de tanta animação?- perguntei empurrando delicadamente Sirius para poder me sentar ao lado dela.

'- Pensem só! Quatro dias sem professores, sem pais, sem irmãos insuportáveis, só fazendo o que quisermos!

'- E com os três garotos mais disputados da escola, não esqueça!- Almofadinhas disse convencido.

'- Se apenas a modéstia matasse, você seria imortal.- ela rebateu inteligentemente, revirando os olhos de uma maneira que a fazia ficar linda.

'- Quantas garotas nessa escola queriam poder estar no seu lugar?

'- Tem louca pra tudo, né?

Discussão Lily/Sirius logo pela manhã, mas até aí normal. Quando os dois pararam de se bicar, a ruivinha tirou um pergaminho amassado do bolso do casaco e me entregou, explicando:

'- Chegou com o meu nome, mas tem uns recados para você.- e continuou a comer a sobremesa.

Adivinhem? Isso mesmo, minha mãe ataca de novo. Mandou uma carta a Lily pedindo para que ela cuidasse de mim! Ainda bem que ela já acostumou, se fosse outra garota estaria rindo de se acabar da minha cara. Fora isso os avisos de sempre (não falar com estranhos, não abrir a porta para qualquer um,...) e recados como: "Lembre-se de comer direitinho" ou "Não vá dormir muito tarde", coisas de mãe. E é claro, o clássico "Não esqueça de se agasalhar".

A temperatura estando a uns cinco graus (N/A: inverno na Inglaterra é assim mesmo, e se não for a gente finge que é!) seria meio difícil esquecer um casaco.

Terminada a refeição, subimos para verificar se não esquecíamos nada, e nos encaminhamos para o escritório do diretor, cuja lareira usaríamos para chegar ao Caldeirão Furado, e só então seguir para a casa. Segundo Dumbledore era melhor fazer isso, pois não sabíamos se a lareira do Tio Alfardo estaria em boas condições para irmos direto para lá, provavelmente estava em desuso há anos.

* * *

'- Caldeirão Furado, Beco Diagonal. 

As imagens passavam e passavam rodando e...

POW no chão. Odeio viajar com Pó de Flú. Quando saio no lugar certo caio de cara no chão e coberto de fuligem.

Me levantei e saí da frente para o próximo que viesse não tropeçar em mim. Lily chegou como se tivesse entrado por uma porta.

'- De novo se atrapalhando na viajem de Flú, Tiago?

'- Claro que não!- tentei disfarçar.- É só que...

'- Não se dê ao trabalhado de inventar uma desculpa, não vai colar mesmo.- rebateu rindo.

Quando Remo e Sirius chegaram pudemos seguir para nosso real destino. Cada um carregava duas malas, uma sua e outra da Lily, que tinha levado três, além de uma mochila.

Duas ruas depois estávamos em frente a um prédio pequeno, de três andares. Não havia portaria nem ninguém do lado de dentro.

'- Qual deles é o seu?- Lily perguntou.

'- Todos.- ele respondeu como se a pergunta fosse absurda. Obviamente ela não conhece a família do Sirius. Nenhum deles compra um apê sem comprar um prédio inteiro.

Almofadinhas tirou do bolso uma chave cujo chaveiro era um vidrinho do tamanho de um dedo com algo vermelho dentro.

'- É o sangue do Tio Alfardo.- ele explicou com um arrepio.- Tem um feitiço aí que impede qualquer um que não tenha o sangue dele de entrar. Sinistro né?

Colocou a chave na fechadura e girou. A porta abriu com um clique e entramos.

Inicialmente...bem, não havia nada. O térreo era apenas o hall. Um pequeno corredor, uma sala enorme com cadeiras de veludo já mofadas, uma lareira meio destruída, uma pequena porta para a copa, que mais parecia uma cozinha de tão grande.

O que me incomodou um pouco foi a cor: bege. Essa cor me lembra a casa da minha avó, que me lembra almoços em família. Uh, não gosto nem de pensar! Pelo menos estou aqui agora e minhas costelas estão a salvo.

Havia também uma escada (forrada com um tapete bege).

'- Será que é seguro subir?- perguntei.

'- Só há um jeito de descobrir.- a ruivinha disse, já andando em direção à escada, sem nos dar tempo pra impedi-la de subir.

Primeiramente pareceu não haver perigo. Mas quando ela estava no quinto degrau, esse afundou e ela caiu, e todos os outros malditos degraus desabaram. Corremos para tirar os "entulhos" de cima dela, mas pareciam não acabar mais!

'- Pra quê vocês têm uma varinha, espertos?- meiga até aterrada, não? Pelo menos a idéia foi boa. Pouco tempo depois tiramos a ruivinha de dentro do "mini desabamento", e estava toda branca por causa do pó que caiu com a escada, parecia um fantasma.

Me controlei pra não rir, mas meus amigos não. Lílian estava com uma expressão de "maldita escada" misturada com "socorro-me-deixa-sair-daqui" com "parem de rir, seus idiotas".

'- Vem, Lily.- a conduzi até uma das poltronas. Quando ela sentou a madeira velha fez um barulho alto. Pedi aos céus mentalmente para que a poltrona não quebrasse. Fiz um sinal para Almofadinhas e Aluado segurarem o riso.- Você ta bem?

'- Tenho cara de alguém que está bem?- perguntou brava.

'- Calma, isso vai melhorar.- apontei a varinha e a fiz ficar limpa com um feitiço.

'- Obrigada.- ela disse com um sorriso, após se olhar. Apoiou as mãos nos braços da poltrona para levantar, mas voltou a se sentar na mesma hora, com um:- Ai!

'- Que houve? Você se machucou?- lembrei daquela cantada velha que eu e Sirius costumávamos usar quando éramos mais novos ("Você se machucou?", "Não, por quê?", "Porque você caiu do céu"). E não me olhe desse jeito nem ria, éramos só do terceiro ano! E para sua informação isso sempre funcionava, por incrível que pareça.

'- Acho que torci o pulso, caí em cima dele.- disse segurando o pulso direito.

'- Eu tentaria fazer alguma coisa, estou sempre me machucando no Quadribol, mas não sei curar um corte sequer. Eu poderia piorar a situação ainda mais, prefiro não fazer nada.

'- Ah, tudo bem. Vou ficar bem. Sabia que tinha que trazer uma caixa de primeiros socorros para passar mais de um dia com os marotos, só não pensei que eles _não_ seriam o motivo disso.- ela riu.

'- Me deixa ver isso.- ajoelhei na frente dela para ficar de sua altura. Peguei seu pulso com calma para ela não sentir dor e vi que começava a inchar.- O que os trouxas fazem quando isso acontece?

'- Passam gelo e imobilizam.

'- Tem algum pedaço de pano aí?

'- Tem na minha mochila, pode pegar.- achei um daqueles lenços de cabelo no meio de várias coisas inúteis, mas sem as quais as garotas não vivem. Amarrei no braço dela, nem frouxo nem apertado.

'- Obrigada, está ótimo.- ela disse sorrindo docemente.

'- Se o casalzinho apaixonado me permite interromper o momento de vocês...- meu desagradável amigo Sirius Almofadinhas Black **tinha** atrapalhar, deixando a mim e a Lily sem graça. – agora que a escada caiu não tem como chegarmos nos andares de cima, ou seja, dispomos de meia dúzia de poltronas mofadas, uma lareira destruída e uma copa com comida estragada para passar quatro dias.

'- E uma árvore.- a garota na minha frente disse. Pobrezinha! Deve ter batido a cabeça na queda e agora não está dizendo coisa com coisa.

'- Lily, você está bem? Ainda está abalada?- Remo disse cautelosamente.

'- Não, gente, ali! Uma árvore!- Seguindo o olhar dela avistamos no outro canto da sala uma enorme árvore. E não me pergunte o motivo de ter uma bem ali, porque ainda não descobri.

'- Ótimo, se ela der frutos podemos temos um problema a menos.- Almofadinhas disse feliz da vida.

'- Sr. Idiota.- Lily disse como se ele estivesse afirmando que dois mais dois somam cinco.- Não reparou que os galhos vão até o teto?

'- E...?

'- Podemos quebrar o teto naquele ponto e subir por ali.

'- Quer que brinquemos de subir em árvore pra chegar lá em cima?

'- Quer que durmamos nesse chão com carpete mofado e fedido?

'- Ok, você venceu dessa vez.- ele disse jogando as mãos pra cima num gesto de rendição.

Nos aproximamos da árvore.

'- Ei!- Lily parou bruscamente, assustando a todos. Paramos também.

'- O que houve? Viu alguma coisa suspeita?- Aluado perguntou alarmado.

'- Não, mas é que... e se for um Salgueiro Lutador como aquele do colégio?

'- Só há uma maneira de descobrir.- Sirius disse já seguindo em direção ao canto da sala. Lily o puxou de volta pela camisa.

'- Da última vez que _alguém_ disse isso olha o que aconteceu.- disse mostrando o pulso, se referindo a si mesma.

'- Bem, há um jeito...- Remo disse.

'- É, vamos jogar uma daquelas poltronas no tronco e ver se ela meche!- Sirius e suas idéias de jerico.

'- Você está com um instinto destrutivo ultimamente, Almofadinhas.- falei.- Ele falava do outro jeito! Lembra? Outra **forma**.

'- Ah, sim, claro! Vai, Pontas, leva a ruivinha pra dar uma volta, enquanto nós cuidamos disso.

Aproveitando a deixa a peguei pelo braço e fomos para a copa.

'- Seus amiguinhos e você com esses segredinhos irritantes.- ela disse com um bico, sentando em uma cadeira que havia lá, apenas depois de checar se essa agüentaria o peso.

'- Um dia você vai saber.- disse evasivamente, abrindo armários a procura de algum suprimento não-perecível.

'- Um dia, um dia... Porque eu sempre ouço isso? Sou tão "inconfiável" assim?- chantagem emocional pra cima de mim? Esse tipo de coisa eu já conheço.

'- Se fosse um segredo exclusivamente meu, juro que te contava. Mas é dos meus amigos também. Você quer que eu traia os meus amigos e fique falando os segredos deles?- devolvi na mesma moeda, e acho que funcionou.

'- Obviamente que não! Mas confesse que é insuportável conviver com pessoas que vivem cheias de mistérios pra lá e pra cá.

'- Eu não vou te contar, mas isso não significa que você não possa tentar arrancar a informação dos outros. Quem sabe eles te contam?- falei sufocando o riso.

'- Há há há. Muito engraçadinho o senhor.- ela disse se aproximando.- Você quer rir, é? Quer rir? Vou te ajudar um pouquinho então.- ela veio pra de mim e começou a fazer cócegas na minha barriga, meu ponto fraco para cócegas. Começamos uma guerra de quem fazia o outro rir mais.

Estava quase sem ar quando Aluado e Almofadinhas apareceram na porta.

'- Como é lindo um casal apaixonado lutando entre si.- Remo suspirou.

Paramos na hora, vermelhos e com a respiração cortada. Olhei pra ela e ela pra mim e caímos na gargalhada. Meus amigos se entreolharam estranhando.

'- Venham logo, conseguimos parar a árvore.- Remo disse.

'- Conseguimos uma vírgula! **EU** consegui.

'- Remo,- Lily disse meigamente.- como vocês conseguiram parar um Salgueiro Lutador? Porque deve ter sido muito difícil, não?- perguntou como uma criança que espera por uma historinha.

'- Na verdade foi fácil.- ele disse olhando desconfiado. Essas chantagens não pegam o Remo também. Ele olhou pra mim e disse:- Quando você e o Tiago namorarem, ele te conta.

'- Mas nós namoramos.

PÁRA, PÁRA, PÁRA TUDO. Eu ouvi mal, ou a ruivinha disse que nós namoramos?

'- Ele não contou a vocês? Pensei que já soubessem!- ela disse me abraçando.

Eles olharam pra mim, como se pedissem explicações. Pareciam estar acreditando. Normalmente eu era quem fazia essas brincadeiras. Olharam estupefatos pra mim, e eu devolvi o olhar. Como se eles não me conhecessem, se eu e ela estivéssemos juntos, digo realmente juntos, não só eles como a escola inteira saberiam.

Lily me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu andando saltitante. Parou na frente e gritou:

'- Brincadeirinha!- começou a rir pela terceira vez em cinco minutos.- Foi ótimo ver a cara de surpresa de vocês. Espero que não fiquem assim quando for de verdade.- mandou uma daquelas indiretas diretas que fez meus amigos olharem com cara de "E você não faz nada", e começou a escalar os galhos até um ponto do teto que o Salgueiro, provavelmente, tinha quebrado.

Subimos atrás dela, mas não conseguimos ver nada. Estava tudo completamente escuro. Reinava o mais absoluto silêncio Não sei se é besteira, mas isso não me parece nada bom.

* * *

Ok, ok, não me matem! Eu sei que o capítulo está mais curto do que os outros e que depois de um mês sem publicar eu resurjo das cinzas... mas enfim, sabem como é final de ano, os problemas se multiplicam e temos que correr atrás do prejuízo na escola. Fazer o quê? 

Agora que está tendo um intervalo entre as provas vou tentar deixar o máximo de capítulos já prontos. Espero que ninguém tenha desanimado de ler!

REVIEWS, REVIEWS!

**Amelia das Flores:** eee! que bom que você gostou da action! nessa tem duas pequenaspartes T/L que eu gostei mas não sei se é considerável como action. Mesmo assim espero que goste!

**GaBi PoTTeR:** hahahaha, o Tiago é meio lerdo mesmo pra entender. Coitada da Lily nesse caso né? Tem que ficar conversando sobre isso com o melhor amigo dele. Espero que goste desse cap.!

**Cecelitxa E. Black:** acho que esse cap compensou a embromation do cap passado, nao? por enquanto nao quase aparece nada do apartamento, mas pelo pouco que dá pra ver não é muito animador ne?

**Mile:** hahaha, eu sabia que ninguem ia gostar do remo e clio juntos, mas eu tinha que colocar, porque sei la, eu achei muito bom! que bom que gostou do climinha T/L!

**Flavinha Greeneye:** quase sem erros essa né? espero que não tenha restado nenhuma das palavras que voce nao conhece! hahhaha.

beeeeijos


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS - O PRIMEIRO DIA**

**FICAMOS** por uns cinco minutos parados, apenas sentindo o ar do ambiente. Aquele cheiro de biblioteca (livros velhos) misturado com madeira envelhecida, do tipo que pode cair na sua cabeça a qualquer momento. E, falando nisso, nem sinal da Lily. Nem dela nem de nada, porque continuava tudo escuro.

No momento que lembrei que podíamos usar as varinhas para iluminar o local, me preocupei ainda mais com ela. Era a que mais lembrava da funcionalidade da magia na vida cotidiana, embora tivesse nascido trouxa. Se ela estivesse em condições de usá-la o corredor já estaria todo às claras.

'- _Lumos_.

As caras do Aluado e do Almofadinhas à esquerda. Um corredor cujo final não conseguíamos ver à direita. Que fazer?

Olhei para eles e indiquei a direita. Fui andando à frente, bem devagar, pois a luz da varinha iluminava apenas uns três metros do caminho.

'- Pontas?- Aluado cochichou.

'- Hun?- respondi no mesmo tom.

'- Cadê a Lily?

'- Não sei.

'- Como não sabe! Você subiu logo atrás dela!

'- Calma, estou pensando nisso!

'- E por que vocês estão falando baixo?- Almofadinhas perguntou em seu tom naturalmente escandaloso.

'- Não sei.- parei me endireitando, já que andava meio abaixado. Meus dois amigos espertos esqueceram de parar e esbarraram em mim.- Vamos pensar. Alguém _um dia_ morou aqui.

'- Certo.

'- Então **tem** que ter algum castiçal, qualquer coisa desse tipo.- iluminei a parede e havia bases para tochas de cinco em cinco metros.- Eu não disse?

'- Temos bases, não velas.- Remo lembrou.

'- Bem, a gente tem que usar as aulas da Tia Mimi ás vezes né?- Sirius de uma só vez transformou todas as bases em velas enormes, para durarem dias. Agora podíamos ver até aonde se estendia o corredor, e que este tinha apenas alguns quartos, ao contrário do que eu imaginava.

'- Iluminação okay. Mas a Lily...- -

'- Tiago, Tiago!- uma voz que decididamente não era de nenhum de nós chamou meu nome vinda da porta mais próxima.

Nos entreolhamos. Sem nada falar sabíamos o que os outros dois pensavam. Havia uma quinta pessoa na casa, e sabia meu nome. Provavelmente estava com a ruiva, e sabe-se lá o que teria feito com ela.

Sem nem pensar direito pus uma mão na maçaneta e empurrei, a outra mão na varinha pronta para lançar um feitiço no engraçadinho que tinha invadido a casa do meu melhor amigo e seqüestrado minha... bem, o que ela é minha não vem ao caso agora. Só pensava em esganar (ou fazer coisas piores) com o idiota que estava lá dentro.

A luz estava apagada dentro do aposento.

Almofadinhas fez a coisa das velas de novo e então vimos...

Lílian Evans parada no mesmo lugar em meio a uma crise de risos.

'- Lily?- nós paramos estupefatos, sem reação.

'- Aaaaaah, vocês _tinham_ que ver suas caras!- tomou ar e recomeçou a rir.

'- Não sabia que você imitava vozes...- Remo comentou.

'- Não imito. Quem chamou o Tiago foi ele.- apontou uma gaiola de um metro pendurada no teto. Tinha um bicho lá. Mais especificamente um pássaro. Mas não me parecia com nenhum dos que eu já tivesse visto. Um bico branco, penas vermelhas, algumas pretas e brancas.

'- Isso não é aquele animal que estava no livro do ano passado? Qual era mesmo o nome?- Aluado disse se aproximando.

'- Não, é só um -- - Lily tentou esclarecer, mas Sirius a cortou.

'- Eu sei! É um _Jukeviris_!

'- Não, os _Jukeviris_ não têm bico, muito menos sabem falar! É um _Baharino_.

'- _Baharinos_ falam?

'- Normalmente não, mas este daqui deve ter ficado sozinho por tantos anos que nunca se sabe, né? Vai verabsorveu um pouco de magia do ar da casa e aprendeu a falar.

Eu observava de longe o bicho que também me era familiar virar o pescoço pra lá e pra cá. Tinha uma leve desconfiança de que fosse um ... não, o que um desses estaria fazendo numa casa bruxa?

'- Meninos, na verdade é só um papagaio.- é! Esse bicho mesmo!

'- Um o quê, Lily?

'- Papagaio, um animal não mágico!

'- Meu tio enfeitiçou um animal não mágico para falar?

'- Não!- ela disse achando graça.- Os papagaios na verdade não falam, só repetem o que dizemos. Quer ver?

Ela andou até a gaiola e tirou o pássaro lá de dentro. Fez carinho nele e falou:

'- Sirius babaca! Sirius babaca!- ao que o bicho repetiu:

'-_Sirius babaca! Sirius babaca!_

'- Ei, não fale assim do seu dono, animal idiota!- ele disse ofendido, apontando um dedo na cara dele, que bicou levemente e repetiu:

'- _Animal idiota! Animal idiota!_

Após uma crise de riso geral, ela disse:

'- Viu? Não pensa, só repete o que ouve.

A "coisa" veio voando e pousou no meu braço depois de bicar a minha orelha amigavelmente.

'- Ei! Acho que esse bicho gostou de mim!- bem na hora que eu falei a coisa voou de volta pra Lily e ficou me olhando feio.

'- Não fala "bicho"!- ela disse me dando um tapa que nem doeu.- Ele se ofende!

Sirius e Aluado riam disfarçadamente.

'- Como você quer que eu chame? Nem nome ele tem!

'- Tiago! Só por isso te dou a missão de arranjar um nome!- largou em cima de mim o bicho, que começou a me dar mais e mais bicadas, não tão amigáveis assim.

Era só o que me faltava. Tudo que eu pedi a Merlin era um bicho sem nome bicando meu rosto.

'- Ok, o pagapaio -- - Almofadinhas começou.

'- É **papagaio**!

'- O **papagaio** que a Lily achou é lindo e tal, mas a gente tinha que achar um quarto pra passar a noite, ou teremos que dormir nas poltronas lá de baixo.

'- Certo, certo. E aqui...- Aluado disse olhando em volta.- decididamente não é um quarto.

Tudo que havia ali eram algumas caixas em que provavelmente não havia camas, e a gaiola.

'- Então vamos procurar algum lugar bom.

A ruiva disse e foi andando na frente, no corredor anteriormente iluminado por Sirius. Na sua extensão havia algumas cômodas, todas iguais: três gavetas com puxadores em forma de cabeça de águia, madeira escura, um espelho quadrado com bordas douradas gravadas com águias de asas abertas e um vasinho com flores já irreconhecíveis de tão murchas que estavam. Talvez um dia tivessem sido rosas amarelas, as favoritas da Lily.

No final do corredor não havia uma escada como todos esperávamos.

'- Estamos no segundo andar, a casa tem três. Não temos como chegar no terceiro. Algo está errado.- Sirius concluiu.

'- Do outro lado também não tem escada.- eu disse lembrando de quando subimos no Salgueiro Lutador.- Bem, o que nos resta agora é procurar onde dormir aqui mesmo.

E assim fizemos. Um dos cômodos era o "depósito" em que esse bicho chato que _ainda_ está me bicando estava. Restam cinco.

Fomos conferir a mais próxima. As dobradiças fizeram um barulho ensurdecedor. O interior estava escuro, mas pudemos ver as paredes de azulejos escuros e uma pia e um vaso sanitário de granito preto. Era apenas um lavabo. Menos um. Restam quatro.

Abrimos a porta. Esta nos revelou um banheiro parecido com os dos monitores ( não me perguntem como eu sei a senha do banheiro dos monitores, pergunte ao Aluado ). Uma banheira enorme com várias e várias torneirinhas. Nesse era tudo verde. Parede, chão, teto, torneiras, até as toalhas. Ou poderia ser só mofo. Ou limo. Enfim, prossigamos. Restam três.

A terceira última guardava uma imensidão de livros, estantes, jornais, revistas, tudo que se pode imaginar no universo da leitura. Era de longe o maior lugar da casa, e mais bem cuidado. Apesar disso não podíamos ver a decoração, porque o pó preto acumulado a cobria. O que me chamou atenção foi um tapete muito bem confeccionado no chão e a mesa de trabalho que tinha em cima de si alguns exemplares do _Profeta Diário_ de uns quinze anos atrás, uma lente de aumento e uma caneta tinteiro. Foi o primeiro lugar em que vi uma janela desde que havia chegado. E era enorme, combinando com o tamanho do resto dos objetos. As cortinas tinham a mesma estampa do tapete. Dava pra ver por ela apenas alguns prédios pequenos e um céu onde o sol já ia se pondo. Depois de algum tempo deixamos a biblioteca. Não poderíamos dormir ali. Restam dois.

A nossa penúltima esperança nos decepcionou. Outro banheiro. Todo de mármore, mais simples do que o verde. E eu me pergunto: _Merlin, pra que alguém precisa de tantos banheiros?_

A essa altura eu já estava rezando para o último aposento ter uma cama. Ou pelo menos **não** ter uma privada. Se tivesse uma teríamos que dormir no "paraíso do bege", o vulgo hall. Uh, me dá tremedeira só de pensar. Lily empurrou a porta com cuidado. Esta rangeu longamente. Ao olhar para dentro minha vista chegou a doer. Papel de parede vermelho (desbotado, mas mesmo assim vermelho), carpete da mesma cor no chão, móveis de madeira avermelhada. Havia duas camas de casado de dossel.

'- Será que elas agüentam o peso?- Lily disse analisando.

'- É simples, joga as suas malas aí, se a cama não quebrar agüenta até um elefante.- Sirius respondeu de brincadeira, mas ela o fez mesmo assim. Admitamos que o peso das malas dela é um bom parâmetro. A cama não quebrou, graças a Merlin.

'- É, parece que esse vai ser o nosso quarto.- Aluado falou.

'- Ei! E onde eu vou dormir?- Lily protestou, ao que Sirius apontou sarcasticamente para a cama mais próxima a ela.- Não mesmo!

'- Ah, vai, ruivinha, eu sei que não é um exemplo de luxo, mas dá pra passar uns dias.

'- Não é por isso, anta! Se você acha que eu vou dormir no mesmo quarto que _vocês_, estão muito enganados.

'- O que está insinuando?

'- Nem preciso de insinuações. A fama dos três fala por si só.

'- Ah, relaxa quanto a isso! O Pontas não vai deixar a gente se _aproximar_ de um fio de cabelo ruivo seu. Se você vai se preocupar com as aproximações _dele_ já é outra história.

Todos rimos, enquanto ela parecia considerar.

'- Tudo bem, vocês venceram! Mas que fique bem claro que é porque não tem mais nenhum outro quarto disponível habitável!

'- Ah! A esquentadinha só estava fazendo doce!- Almofadinhas brincou bagunçando o cabelo dela, mas acho que a "esquentadinha" não gostou muito.

'- E NEM UMA PALAVRA SOBRE ISSO PRA **NINGUÉM**! – tudo bem, ela não gritou, mas disse bem alto, pra depois sussurrar para si mesma:- Ai, se minha mãe me visse aqui!

'- Certo então... eu e Sirius ficamos com essa cama e vocês dois com essa daí.- Aluado disse.

Lily não pareceu gostar muito da idéia, mas como ela mesma diz sempre: "Ajoelhou tem que rezar", embora eu não entenda muito bem essa expressão. Deixamos o armário todo para ela arrumar as roupas dela e as nossas deixamos no malão mesmo. Eu estava esparramado na cama. Ela olhou hesitante e se sentou de costas para mim, tirando o tênis e os colocando organizadamente em baixo da cama.

'- Estou com fome. Já deve ser hora do jantar. Vamos ver se tem alguma coisa lá em baixo?- ela se manifestou, fazendo todos perceberem a fome com que estavam.

'- Só deve ter comida podre e embolorada. Com data de validade de quinze anos atrás.- Sirius falava já com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Lá vem uma das idéias brilhantes do cachorrão.- Que tal jantar no Beco Diagonal?

'- Falou e disse!

Depois de pegarmos algum dinheiro e de a Lily se emperequetar toda - afinal, como ela diz: "nunca se sabe com quem vamos encontrar na rua". Mas valeu a pena, ela ficou linda. Mais do que o normal – saímos. Mas não pense que esquecemos do bicho-chato-sem-nome. Eu deixei ele trancado na gaiola do outro quarto quando ninguém estava olhando. E não olhe com essa cara, não é a sua orelha que está cheia de marcas de bicadas. Além de que se a coisa fosse importante sentiriam falta dela, e não sentiram.

* * *

**BECO DIAGONAL**é Beco Diagonal, né? Sempre um vai e vem de pessoas, algumas com sacolas nas mãos, outras com paletós.

Foi um sacrifício achar um lugar com mesa para quatro. A essa hora os estabelecimentos disponibilizam mesas de um e de dois, para as pessoas que saem do trabalho, a maioria das que trabalha ou passa por ali para ir para casa. Mas achamos, em um restaurantes de sanduíches. Tinha do queijo quente até o sanduíche de banana, pêra, bacon e chocolate. Como não conhecíamos bem o lugar, pedimos apenas quatro hambúrgueres simples, mais as bebidas. O serviço foi bem rápido, comemos sem pressa, pagamos e fomos. A Lily não me queria deixar pagar a parte dela, mas nada que a chantagem emocional não dê jeito.

É incrível como os nascidos trouxas se encantam com o Beco. Para nós três a novidade já se esgotou, apesar dos produtos e lojas novas que surgem, nada nos espanta tanto. É estranho ver a ruivinha, sempre tão adulta e madura, com os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança ao ganhar um presente enquanto passava por ali. Era com esse olhar que ela olhava para as vitrines, já sem iluminação, e andava lentamente um pouco afastada.

Me deixei ficar para trás para acompanhá-la na caminhada.

'- Pensando em quê?

Ela pareceu despertar de um transe e me respondeu sorrindo:

'- Só lembrando da primeira vez que vim aqui. Eu estava tão assustada! Não estava segura com essa coisa de magia. Acho que com um pouco de medo de ser a pior, de não conseguir fazer nada, de não me adaptar. Eu era tão tímida – eu abri os olhos como se dizendo "Você? Tímida?" – era sim! Você não me conhecia antes. Eu era tão fechada e todos os bruxos eram tão extrovertidos, eufóricos, não sei. Parecia que emanava sempre deles uma energia contagiante, que dava uma vivacidade diferente às coisas. Foi algo inexplicável.

'- A primeira vez que **eu** vim, me perdi da minha mãe. Talvez por isso ela seja como é hoje, tão preocupada. Só sei que me perdi e fui achá-la de noite.

'- Como? No meio desse monte de gente.- ela disse indicando a rua, que a essa hora não tinha ninguém, pois todos estavam jantando ou já tinham ido pra casa.

'- Foi fácil, eu fui pra casa pela lareira, irrelevando o fato de que eu fui parar em umas três lareiras erradas antes de conseguir chegar onde eu queria. Ela foi pra casa no final do dia e nos encontramos. Só pude andar por aqui sozinho quando tinha treze ou catorze anos.

Ela olhava para cima com um sorriso sereno no rosto, de quem está com as energias renovadas.

'- Por que olha tanto para cima?- perguntei olhando também.

'- O céu me atrai. É tão grande e sem limites e onipresente. Ele não faz sentido. Existe, podemos vê-lo, mas não existe, não podemos tocá-lo. É um paradoxo.

'- Isso foi bem filosófico.- eu ri, e voltamos a olhar para o chão, e ela para as vitrines, até que parou em um ponto.

Em frente a uma dessas lojas que vendem inutilidades. Pelo menos para mim são inúteis almofadas decoradas, mini-gaveteiros, porta-lápis, etc.

'- É... linda!- ela disse olhando fixamente na direção de uma caixinha de música prateada com frases em latim gravadas e algumas pedras coloridas incrustadas. Estava aberta e dentro dela rodopiava não uma bailarina, mas um casal: o homem com um terno e a mulher com um vestido verde, com várias pedras verdes em volta. Os detalhes faziam da caixa um objeto único. Em baixo, na vitrine, uma plaquinha: "_Feita por encomenda_". Olhei para cima para ver o nome da loja, que eu não conhecia. O letreiro estava quebrado, só restava um pequeno **V&V** no canto da vidraça.

Lily olhou para mim.

Estávamos muito próximos.

Quase nariz com nariz.

Nos olhávamos nos olhos.

As bocas quase se encostando e os olhos quase fechados...

'- Tá namorando! Tá namorando!- duas crianças cantavam gritando e correndo em volta das nossas pernas. A mãe delas vinha pegando elas pelo pulso e levando para longe, depois de se desculpar.

'- Malditas crianças!- murmurei voltando a andar.

'- O quê disse?- ela perguntou curiosa.

'- Nada, só falei "ah, essas crianças".- disfarcei.

'- Ah, você também adorava fazer isso quando era menor, pode admitir!

Fiquei calado, consentindo. Ela está sempre certa. E eu adoro isso.

Bem mais a frente, Remo e Sirius, que não tinham se dado conta de nada que acontecia pediram para nos apressarmos, pois não era bom ficar pela rua deserta a essa hora. Aposto que foi o Remo que disse isso. Estilo Minha Mãe.

Chegamos à casa cansados de tanto andar (o restaurante dos sanduíches era lá no final da rua, os mais próximos estavam lotados).

Lily foi ao banheiro trocar de roupa, enquanto eu e os meninos nos trocávamos no quarto. Ela voltou com um pijama de flanela de bermuda de blusa de mangas. Nós três dormimos somente com a calça do pijama, mas ela parecia tão cansada que nem sequer reclamou, tampouco nos mandou botar uma blusa. Deitou-se ao meu lado, deu boa noite e adormeceu na hora.

Fiquei acordado um tempo, observando-a respirar calmamente enquanto dormia. Tão serena, tão calma. Por algum motivo me sentia do mesmo jeito. Acho que conversar com ela, mesmo que seja por breves momentos, me deixa assim, mais calmo.

Quem diria que dormiríamos na mesma cama tão antes de casarmos. Pensamento gerado pelo efeito do sono no meu cérebro. E último pensamento antes de dormir.

Demorou mas chegou! E aí? Gostaram desde capítulo? Fiquei meio insegura quanto a ele! Me digaaam!

Gente, estou cada vez amando mais as reviews de vocês! Lindas, lindas, lindas!

**Mah Clarinha:** eeee! que bom que estou te fazendo rir! adorei voce ter adorado meus marotos e Lily! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! beijos!

**Cecelitxa E. Black:** compensou, compensou, compensou! ai quantos elogios! Nha, adoro suas reviews! São tão elogiativas! hahahha, beijos!

**ysi:** ah, brigada! que bom que gostou! esse capitulo tá um pouco maior! espero que goste! beijos!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:** amou? poxa, brigada mesmo! espero que continue gostando! beijos!

**Laura:** bem, esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho, mas tirando os imprevistos eu costumo atualizar a cada semana. brigada pela review! beijos!

**Flavinha Greeneye:** beta beta! obrigada pela força com esse capitulo! brigada mesmo! beijos!

**MahBrazil:** oii, desculpa por não ter te respondido no capitulo anterior, mas é que eu coloquei pra visualisar só as reviews do capitulo 5 quando fui responder! brigada pela review! espero que tenha gostado da fic! beijos!

**MOXA:** ebaaa, brigada! espero que goste deste! beijos!

beijoooooooooos


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE – O SEGUNDO DIA**

**QUANDO **acordei eu era o único que ainda estava no quarto. Um tanto quanto preocupante, porque nessa casa não tem nada para se fazer. Só há banheiros por todos os lados. A não ser que os três estivessem tomando banho. Aí sim eu posso considerar a parte da minha mente que me pede para voltar a dormir. Mas como isso é bem improvável levantei para checar se havia acontecido alguma coisa.

Pelo que eu entendi da cena a Lily estava obrigando os meus amigos a darem um jeito na copa. Sabe, jogar o que está estragado (leia-se: tudo) fora, tirar poeira dos armários, concertar o fogão, a geladeira, essas coisas de elfos domésticos. Parei na porta de braços cruzados observando minha ruivinha jogar com nojo algo que poderia ter sido carne (em outra década) no lixo e ao mesmo tempo dar bronca no Sirius para ele limpar direito a prateleira, que ela estava vendo a sujeira a metros de distância.

'- E por que você mesma não tenta, Senhora Esperta?

Ela foi até lá, pegou um pano, esguichou um líquido transparente de uma garrafa que estava perto, e esfregou na prateleira, que pareceu ficar limpa. Sirius ficou com aquela cara que ele faz quando sabe que está errado, mas não vai admitir.

'- Lembre-se de usar o tira manchas da próxima vez.

Ela se virou com um sorriso debochado e me viu. Sorriu de verdade e disse:

'- Bem, acho que agora já podemos ir tomar café, ou melhor: almoçar, pela hora que o Tiago acordou.

Almofadinhas passou mal-humorado por mim e subiu para trocar de roupa. Aluado estava com uma expressão de extremo alívio.

'- Eu estava quase subindo pra te acordar. Aproveite enquanto ainda não é casado com a Lily, mais perfeccionista do que eu! Principalmente em se tratando de limpeza. E ainda tem um bônus: ouvir as discussões matinais daqueles dois.

Nessas horas eu adoro ser eu. Sério, ser eu não é no todo um bom empreendimento, mas sempre há exceções, momentos como esse. Analisemos: se eu fosse outra pessoa eu teria sido acordado cedo e passado a manhã inteira arrumando a cozinha. Adoro ser eu!

* * *

**BEM**, o almoço. Nesse dia conseguimos encontrar um lugar bastante bom. Pelo menos era melhor do que sanduíches. Um tanto quanto afastado, mas era como um lugar especialmente para os jovens que acabavam a escola, que começavam um curso superior morando sozinhos. Comida simples, gordurosa e barata. O que mais alguém precisa?

Era tudo de um branco já encardido. Mesas para quatro com cadeiras grudadas. Pegamos uma bem no meio e uma menina que deveria ter por volta de 18 anos veio perguntar o que queríamos. Pedimos porções grandes de arroz, bife e batata frita, que vieram até bem rápido. Apesar de termos ido depois do "horário de pico" o local ainda estava lotado. Até encontramos alguns ex-alunos de Hogwarts conhecidos nossos, que fizeram questão de enfatizar que a vida fora da escola é mais difícil do que se pode imaginar. Qual é o problema com essas pessoas que não têm mais que estudar? Estudar é difícil! Fazer provas, e deveres, e prestar atenção em aulas de História da Magia!

Mudando de foco: como eu disse, o lugar é para os jovens. Havia uma música famosa tocando grandes caixas de som espalhadas pelo espaço. Duas garotas que estavam na mesa ao lado começaram a olhar para a nossa e cochichar. Sirius já estava lançando olhares para elas, quando perguntou:

'- E aí, Tiago? Qual das duas?

De fato elas eram muito bonitas. Mas ir falar com elas geraria problemas com a Lily por no mínimo a eternidade. Passei um braço pelo ombro dela para indicar que estava escolhendo-a. Sorriu sem graça e olhou para baixo. Sirius revirou os olhos. Aposto que se não soubesse que eu o mataria, teria falado algo como "Odeio quando você se apaixona".

'- Ok, Aluado, não me decepcione. Você escolhe.

Remo analisou longamente uma por uma. Decidiu-se pela mais baixinha, que na minha opinião era a mais bonita. Ele levantou e pediu para sentar com elas, Sirius apenas o seguiu.

Acho que esse lugar tem poderes alucinógenos. Não é nada, nada do feitio do Aluado ter essa atitude toda.

Lily olhava espantada para os dois, que estavam distribuindo e arrancando sorrisos das garotas.

'- Seus amigos são muito caras de pau!

'- Ah, só querem se divertir. Relaxa, aproveita esses dias de ociosidade.- eu disse chegando mais perto, meu braço que estava em seu ombro descendo para a cintura.

'- Hum, sei bem o que você quer dizer com "diversão". E no meu conceito está mais para cafajestice.- ela retrucou se virar para me olhar, nós dois observando sem descrição alguma os dois casais que agora tinham conversas paralelas e isoladas.

'- Às vezes ainda fico impressionado vendo como o Almofadinhas se acha **o** bom.- eu disse desviando do assunto, que provavelmente iria levar a um papo sobre a minha reputação no colégio.

'- Assim ele não vai conseguir, não com essa garota.

'- Por que? Você a conhece?

'- Não, mas conheço o tipo. Ela é mais velha do que ele, já está explicito que ela é superior, não adianta ele querer tirar onda com ela.

'- Melhor do que o Aluado ele está.

'- Não.

'- Não o que?

'- O Remo está muito à frente!

'- Com esse papo de "garoto fofo" que ele usa em Hogwarts não vai convencer ela.

'- Aposto que ele consegue. Sirius não.

'- Você ficou maluca? Sirius consegue Aluado não. Aposta?

'- Apostado. Quando eu ganhar...

'- Quando não! SE!  
'- Como queira! Se eu ganhar você tem um dia inteiro de compras pela frente, comigo. Passaremos em cada loja, eu vou experimentar cada roupa pra você dar opiniões e carregar as sacolas e ouvir comentários sobre as roupas alheias.

'- Isso é doentio! Se eu ganhar eu tenho que ter um prêmio muito bom.

'- Vai ter...- ela disse virando o rosto de frente para o meu pela primeira vez.-...um _ótimo_ prêmio.- disse olhando fixamente para minha boca. Então fez o que mais gosta de fazer. Desviar no último milésimo e de segundo e me dar um beijo no rosto.- SE ganhar, apenas SE.

Aí sim eu me animei. Estava mais do que provado que o Almofadinhas é melhor do que qualquer um (até do que eu, apesar de eu ser uma concorrência forte) em matéria de conquistar garotas. Era óbvio que ele ia ganhar essa, ele tinha que ganhar, afinal essa era a condição mor para eu ter algo que quero desde...bem, não sei desde quando, mas tem bastante tempo.

Ah, se eu soubesse Legilimência! Aí poderia dizer para o Sirius agarrar logo aquela menina na frente dele. Vai, amigo, é uma morena alta do jeito que você gosta, e ainda se fazendo de difícil! O que você quer mais?

É, se eu soubesse poderia dizer pro MALDITO LUPIN não ter beijado aquela baixinha! Garotinha fácil, hein, vou te contar! A outra deixou o sr. Sirius Lerdesa plantado na cadeira, só babando. Levantou jogando o cabelo na cara dele e foi embora. Ele voltou pra mesa desolado, mais do que eu.

'- Sirius, o que que houve?- perguntei com os dentes cerrados, tamanho o meu nervosismo.

'- Não deu, cara, muito metida a superior a garota. Disse que não pega "esses pirralhos arrogantes e atrevidos".- disse imitando a voz dela, o queixo apoiado nas mãos.

'- É, Tiaguinho, parece que vou ter companhia pras compras hoje.- Lily disse tirando meu braço de sua cintura, com aquele ar de deboche que em outra situação eu teria achado super atraente.

'- Saco.- respondi mal-humorado.

'- Não reclama, não! Ajoelhou tem que rezar!- disse rindo com a maldita expressão que eu já desisti de entender.

Almofadinhas nem precisou que lhe contassem o ocorrido.

'- O que você ganhou, ruiva?

'- Uma tarde inteirinha acompanhada pelo meu amiguinho do coração...

'- Mas isso pro seu amiguinho não é nenhum sacrifício!- ele comentou.

'-... comprando roupas.- ela finalizou.

'- Coitado. Meus pêsames, amigo. Se prepare.

'- Sirius! Para de falar assim, ele vai achar o que?- Lily disse brincando.

'- Tenho que falar a verdade! Uma vez eu saí com uma garota no dia do passeio à Hogsmeade, véspera de um baile. Ela precisava de UM vestido, só UM! E conseguiu levar oito horas e meia pra escolher UM entre cinqüenta que experimentou. Depois dessa nunca mais!

Rimos um pouco mais das histórias de encontros furados do Sirius, que fez questão de contar também alguns dos meus, incluindo um em que a garota fez questão de ir a uma casa de chá toda rosa e decorada com babadinhos (que graças a Merlin Lily disse que odeia).

Quando vimos que Aluado ia demorar a soltar a tal Bárbara, como Sirius disse que era seu nome, tivemos que chamá-lo para ir embora. Após uma despedida demorada pudemos ir. Almofadinhas, como um bom amigo, decidiu se redimir por me ter feito perder a aposta mandando um olhar imperceptível para Aluado, que dizia com todas as letras para eles irem pra casa e me deixarem passar o dia sozinho com a minha ruivinha. Uma das muitas vantagens de ser irmão não-de-sangue dos seus melhores amigos. Só pelo olhar eu consigo decifrar **qualquer** coisa que algum dos dois esteja com vontade de falar e não possa.

Enfim, os dois foram para casa. Começamos uma caminhada para achar uma loja de sapatos de que ela gostasse. E foi exigente a ruivinha! Quando encontramos uma estava lotada, só tinha uma cadeira para sentar. Como eu sou um rapaz muito cavalheiro deixei que ela sentasse, apesar de meus pés doerem absurdamente por causa dos pisões que levei. Não sei se já mencionei, mas estávamos em férias de Natal. Era dia 24 de dezembro, e como todo mundo deixa para comprar os presentes em cima da hora a rua estava apinhada de gente. Ainda bem que comprei os meus na última vez em Hogsmeade. Aliás, Lily também já comprara os dela.

'- Lily, pra quem você está comprando mais presentes?- perguntei enquanto esperávamos a vendedora trazer os cinco pares que ela ia experimentar.

'- Tiago, você não compreende a grandeza do significado da palavra "comprar". Não é preciso um motivo para comprar, e pra quem mais comprar presentes se não para mim mesma? No começo do ano não dá pra comprar roupas e material escolar juntos! Tenho que aproveitar agora. E convenhamos que Beco dá de dez a zero em Hogsmeade.- parou de falar para calçar os sapatos que escolhera, para no fim não levar nenhum.

'- Isso é uma judiação.- falei.

'- Ahn?

'- È, uma judiação com as vendedoras você pedir mil sapatos, provar, e não levar nenhunzinho!

'- A arte de comprar não é feita assim. Primeiro você pesquisa em todas as lojas, depois volta comprando o que vale a pena.

Quase surtei ao olhar em frente e ver a rua apinhada de gente, sem fim. Pobres dos meus pés! Droga! Quem me mandou apostar confiando no inútil do Almofadinhas?

E a menina precisava de mim para dar opiniões sobre as roupas que ela escolhia, mas o que eu não me toquei antes é que ela ficaria bem em tudo. Cada saia, blusa, calça, sandália, tênis caía como uma luva. Acho que até aquele vestido listrado horizontalmente (que ela disse ser "mais brega impossível!") iria servir.

Ela falava "Esse ou aquele? O rosa ou o azul? Salto alto ou baixo?", e eu não sabia o que responder! Só sabia que ela ficava perfeita em tudo, ela ERA **sempre** perfeita.

Chegando no final da rua (que, creia-me, é ENORME) paramos um pouco e sentamos em um banquinho, tipo aqueles de praça, de madeira e pintadinhos de branco, só olhando o movimento.

Ruivinha aproveitou para me dar um aulão de moda. Entre comentários sobre as roupas das pessoas que passavam (como: "Onde ela pensa que vai com esse sapato? Ao circo?", "Saia linda, já está pronta pro carnaval", "Essa calça é tão fosforescente que meus olhos até doem" e "A blusa foi feita com a bandeira do orgulho gay?") e muitas boas risadas passamos uma hora. E já precisávamos voltar para casa.

Preciso reconhecer a capacidade feminina de gastar dinheiro. Um delas (só não sei quem...) consegue comprar mais roupas em um dia do que eu compro a cada década. Como parte da minha punição tive que carregar sacolas. Foi pior do que quando minha mãe me obrigou a ir com ela ao supermercado. Lily me passava mil pacotes por minuto, aquelas alças (que as benditas lojas fazem para ter a embalagem mais bonita do que as das outras) estavam chegando a rasgar minhas mãos. Não importa quantos passos eu desse, o fim estava sempre distante.

Não é que em uma boutique a mulher tentou vender pra mim e pra Lily roupas iguais, a dela de saia e a minha de bermuda. E disse que pros casais mais bonitos tinha desconto. Todas as velhinhas que estavam lá pararam para olhar e dizer que nós éramos lindos juntos. Ai, foi agonizante! Imagina minha mãe quando ficar sabendo. Aliás, não dá pra ela saber agora, porque técnica o oficialmente não há nada mais que amizade entre eu e a ruivinha. Mas quando houver e ela ficar sabendo, bye bye bochechas!

Quando acabamos de ver tudo que ela queria e nem tinha mais como duas pessoas carregarem nem mais um saquinho de pipoca, chegamos ao Caldeirão Furado.

'- Ruivinha do meu coração, podemos ir pela lareira?

'- Deve estar mesmo cansado pra querer se arriscar a cair em outras lareiras. E você sabe que aquela lá da casa do Sirius pode desabar a qualquer momento.

'- Então vamos.

Ela foi para a direita e eu pela esquerda.

'- Lily/Tiago?- perguntamos juntos.- Onde você está indo.

'- Calma, nós sabemos o caminho, fizemos ele ontem!

'- Eu sei que sabemos. Saindo daqui, vira-se à esquerda...- ela começou.

'- Não! Vira-se à esquerda para chegar aqui. Portanto para ir embora temos que virar à direita.

'- Tem certeza?

'- Claro!

'- Ok, então vamos perguntar para alguém.

'- Você não confia mesmo em nada que eu digo, né? E mesmo assim, como vamos perguntar pela rua se nem temos o nome dela?

'- Calma, eu lembro! Era alguma coisa em alemão...

'- Lily, você pode confiar em mim uma única vez na vida e seguir pelo caminho que eu disse?

'- Você pode colaborar para não nos perdemos e lembrar o nome da droga da rua?- ela disse ficando nervosa.

'- Tá, desculpa!- eu fiquei com medo dela e me calei.

'- Já sei! Era Rua Alte Hauser!- berrou.

'- A casa faz jus ao nome da rua... Agora você procura alguém que saiba onde é, que vai te falar que é virando à direita, conforme eu avisei.

Entramos no bar novamente para pedir informação.

'- Fica aqui na mesa com as compras que eu vou ao balcão perguntar ao Tom se ele sabe onde é, ele conhece tudo aqui, tem que saber.

Mas não sabia. Nunca tinha ouvido falar na tal rua.

'- Esse deve ser o nome oficial.- ele explicou.- Aqui chamamos todas as ruas por "apelidos".

Disse também uma série de nomes populares de ruas( como: "Rua do Afogado", "Caminho do Violão" e "Travessa das Luzes"), mas nenhum que se encaixasse muito na descrição da nossa, um lugar escuro, silencioso e com vários gatos vira-latas andando sorrateiramente pra lá e pra cá.

Chegamos novamente ao lugar em que deveríamos escolher para onde ir.

'- Então?- perguntei.

'- Tudo bem ir pelo meu caminho?

'- Você manda, ruivinha.- falei mesmo querendo ir pelo outro lado.

Quando passamos na frente do mesmo Atelier de Roupas Para Bruxos Gordinhos pela terceira vez ela parou e olhou para baixo. Nunca vi a Lily chorar, mas dessa vez chegou bem perto. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e admitiu.

'- Acho que estamos perdidos.

Ela largou os ombros e olhou para o céu, em que apenas uma lua minguante destacava-se.

'- Quais são nossas opções?

'- **A)** andar um pouco mais para ver se achamos outro caminho.

'- Péssimo, poderíamos nos perder ainda mais.

'- **B) **dormir nesse banquinho e esperar amanhecer pra ver se seus amigos vêm nos ajudar.

'- Nada contra dormir no meio da rua, mas tá meio frio hoje.

'- **C)** chorar.

'- Não canse sua beleza, ruivinha!- no meio da rua deserta surge uma salvação.- Vem vindo alguém!- eu já ia em direção à pessoa, mas ela impediu, segurando-me pelo braço.

'- Não! Não vai! E se for algum maníaco, ou bruxo das trevas, ou alguém querendo seqüestrar pessoas pra vender os órgãos internos delas?

Olhei bem a velhinha toda vestida de rosa choque que andava do outro lado da rua para procurar a fundamentação dos argumentos da garota.

'- Ela não parece ser maníaca ou malvada ou seqüestradora. Além disso, nossas outras opções não são muito boas.

'- Tá, então vai, qualquer coisa é só gritar... E deixa minhas compras aqui.

Cheguei perto da moça, que pareceu pulou de susto.

'- Ah, desculpa, não quis te assustar, só queria saber como chegar à rua Alte Hauser, bem mas esse não é o nome sabe, quer dizer, é, mas ninguém conhece por esse nome, porque aqui as pessoas não chama as –

'- Acalme-se, jovem, eu conheço um atalho.

'- Conhece? Jura?

'- É, é. É só entrar naquele vão que tem entre as duas confeitarias e seguir em frente. Eu moro aqui desde que tinha quatro anos, meu filho!

'- Ai, moça, muitíssimo obrigado! Ei, Lily, vem aqui! Descobri o caminho!

Ela deu um dos sorrisos mais lindos e se aproximou.

'- Obrigada! Graças a Merlin podemos ir para casa.

A velhinha olhou reprovadora, deve ter achado que éramos um casal de jovens que fugiu da família e largou a escola para viver juntos. É, já estou me acostumando com esse tipo de pensamento dos desconhecidos.

'- Cuidado, os dois. Tome conta da sua namorada, filho.- ela saiu resmungando algo como "No meu tempo os casais...".

Nos entreolhamos dando de ombros e pegamos o caminho indicado. Fizemos o trajeto em silêncio, só trocando alguns olhares de vez em quando.

Só falta agora ganhar uma daquelas broncas dignas de mãe do Remo ao chegar em casa.

Pensado nele, quem nos abre a porta?

'- O que vocês estão pensando? Ficar no Beco até essa hora da noite?- a partir daí desliguei minha audição.

Pode não ter sido uma tarde maravilhosa, posso não ter vencido a aposta, e conseqüentemente não ganhei _aquele_ prêmio. Mas a companhia não poderia ter sido melhor. Além disso, amanhã é Natal, e quem sabe o Bom Velhinho não me traz meu amor?

* * *

Alte Hauser, em alemão, Casa Velha (pelo que me disseram, não tenho certeza!).

Capítulo meio sem nada demais. Mas como esses capítulos sempre me surpreendem espero que gostem! Fz revisão do texto, mas como estava morrendo de sono, desculpem se passou algum erro!

Nossa, quantas reviews dessa vez!

**Flavinha Greeneye:** ah, obrigada por deixar algo mesmo estando ocupada! Toda review é bem vinda! Beijos!

**Mah Clarinha:** ah, eu amo as criancinhas que ficam correndo em volta e gritando! Elas são fofas! Que bom que alguém gostou delas! Beijos!

**Lisa Black**: ah, o que dizer de Lily e marotos? Perfeitos! Eu também os adoro! Aqui está o segundo dia e espero que goste! Beijos!

**vivixinha: **ê! Que bom que você gostou! Espero que continue lendo e goste deste! Beijos e obrigada!

**Loba:** é, eles estão quase lá! Que bom que está amando! Fico muito feliz! Nem demorei a postar dessa vez, né? Beijos!

**MOXA:** brigada brigada mesmoooo! Hahaha, quem me dera ter idéias e escrever tão rápido pra ter um capitulo por dia. Mas como o raciocínio é lento eu posto aos fins de semana! Beijos!

**Cecelitxa E. Black:** que bom que gostou do último capítulo, eu não sabia se estava muito bom, mas como todos gostaram está bom pra mim! E não se preocupe com reviews curtas, sei bem como é fim de ano! Beijos.

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:** ebaaa! Que bom que amou! Olha, nem demorei atualizar esse! E beijo entre os pombinhos...você sabe né? Só no final! Beijos!

**As Beldades:** imagina então ter eles como vizinhos! Não daria pra agüetar! Hahahaha! Que bom que gostou, fico feliz! Beijos!

**GaBi PoTTeR:** ah! Que bom, achei que ninguém ia falar do papagaio! Hahahaha! Espero que goste tanto desse capitulo como gostou dos outros dois! Beijos.

**Amelia das Flores:** ebaaa! Que bom que amou, precisava mesmo que alguém, dissesse isso do ultimo capitulo, porque ele realmente não me convenceu! Espero que goste desse! Beijos!

beijooooooooooos.


	9. Capítulo 8 ll Parte I

**CAPÍTULO OITO – TERCEIRO DIA – NATAL**

"_I dont want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I dont care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you."_

_(All I want for Christmas is you)_

**ESTAVA** eu sentado no chão da sala de estar. Eu poderia sentar numa daquelas poltronas velhas, mas não me pareceram muito convidativas. Olhava pensativo para o presente que comprara para Lily. Já estava embrulhado e pronto há dois meses. Olhando agora, no dia de entregá-lo, não estava à altura. Talvez nada fosse bom o bastante, mesmo que fosse algo diferente deste perfume.

Ainda era cedo, o sol nascia. Todos ainda dormiam. Não descansei muito aquela noite. Não por causa de algum fator externo, mas ter alguém com quem quer algo mais do que amizade ao seu lado, mas tão distante é horrível. Não que eu queira um namoro, mas convenhamos que anos de tentativas frustradas é, no mínimo... frustrante. Parece que o universo conspira para estragar tudo quando estamos quase lá. E não são só pessoas interrompendo. Quando um quer "avançar" outro quer só fazer joguinhos e vice-versa. Não é só culpa dela, é minha também.

Senti-me na obrigação de sair e voltar com um presente melhor. Só peguei um casaco e bati a porta cuidando para não fazer barulho.

Chegando à saída do Caldeirão Furado, me bateu uma dúvida de onde ir. Simplesmente comecei a andar sem um rumo definido. Via lojas de roupas, sapatos, bombons. Seria o suficiente um vestido estampado com paisagens? Talvez um par de sandálias prateado? Uma caixa de chocolate? Muito impessoal. Muito cachorrinho. Muito engordativo.

Parei um pouco e me encostei em uma parede que separava duas lojas. Aquilo não estava dando certo. Chequei o relógio. Nove horas. Meus amigos deveriam estar acordando. Iriam me procurar pela casa inteira e não me encontrariam. Bem, achei que é hora de desistir. Daria pra ela o perfume mesmo. Poderia tentar escrever algo ou sei lá. Pensando bem, melhor nem tentar, sou péssimo com as palavras.

Virei para o lado e comecei a andar rápido demais. Bati com a cabeça em uma luminária. Doeu. Aliás, eu já conhecia aquela luminária. Já a tinha visto há dois dias. Olhei para cima para ver o letreiro. Estava quebrado. Procurei o nome na porta. Lá estava marcado um **V&V**. Sabe qual é a loja?

Entrei, mas não havia ninguém no balcão. Toquei uma sineta que havia ali, e logo apareceu uma moça ruiva, muito familiar. Ela vinha distraída, e quando me viu parecia que eu era um fantasma!

'- Bom dia, posso aju -- AAA!

Até olhei para trás para checar se havia algo além de mim. Ela olhava aparvalhada de mim para a porta pela qual havia surgido.

Ah! Aquela era a mulher que estava na --

'- Xodozinho!- pausa, por favor. "Xodozinho" foi forte demais para mim. Inspira. Expira. Pronto, continuemos.- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- um homem de óculos apareceu cortando meus pensamentos.

Pela segunda vez na vida senti aquela sensação de me mirar em um espelho ampliado. Acho que o cara que chegou também sentiu isso. Olhou-me de cima a baixo, boquiaberto.

'- Hun... Eu conheço você?

'- Agência de imóveis?

'- Ah, sim! Você e sua namorada estavam procurando uma casa, não?- ela perguntou docemente.

'- É, é sim!- aproveitei a pergunta para inventar uma mentira cabeluda.- Sabe o que é, moça, eu fiz uma baita besteira, eu... hun... pisei na bola. Feio mesmo, sabe. A gente brigou. Estamos sem nos falar, hoje é Natal, eu pensei em dar um presente bem bonito, sabe? Algo assim bem tocante. Eu já tentei escrever uma poesia, mas não ficou muito boa.- puf, essa foi muito boa!- Então lembrei dessa loja, nós tínhamos vindo aqui anteontem e ela adorou uma caixinha de música que estava na vitrine, então hoje de manhã eu levantei já com essa idéia na cabeça, de vir aqui, mas aí lembrei que só é feita por encomenda, então acho que vou ter que ver outra coisa.- disse em um só fôlego, deixando-os impressionados e comovidos.

'- Hun, demoraria muito para fazer uma. É um trabalho manual, uma varinha não ajuda muita na confecção. Xodozinho, a caixinha de música!- ele disse olhando significativamente para ela.

'- E se...- ele assentiu.- Não vai se importar?

'- Pode pegar.

Eu não entendi nada. A mulher começou a revirar as gavetas em busca de algo. O homem olhava sonhadoramente com o olhar desfocado.

Ela achou o que procurava e levou com dificuldade até o balcão. Era uma caixinha de música. Todas as pedras incrustadas eram verdes. Ela abriu a tampa com cuidado e um casal exatamente igual ao que estava na minha frente começou a dançar, rodando, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a tocar uma melodia parecida com a música favorita da Lily. E o pior que esse semelhança é totalmente coincidência _mesmo_.

'- Eu posso... levá-la?

'- Claro! Tudo pela reconciliação de um casal apaixonado!

'- Ele me deu isso quando me pediu em namoro! Espero que dê a mesma sorte para vocês!

'- Eu... não sei o que dizer. Não sei como agradecer. Quanto custa?

'- Não se preocupe com isso!

O alarme do meu relógio apitou. Eram dez horas, e minha ausência já devia estar mais do que suspeita.

'- Então fica por trinta galões, obrigado!- joguei um dinheiro e pequei a caixa. E como pesava!

'- Mas não custa tanto!

'- Não importa! Obrigado!

Fui correndo para casa.

* * *

'- **CONTAMOS** para ele o que vai acontecer?- a moça ruiva perguntou para o marido, dentro da loja.

'- Vamos deixar ele descobrir sozinho. Afinal, só vai funcionar se eles se gostarem de fato.

* * *

**CHEGUEI** em casa. Tudo estava suspeitamente quieto. De repente ouço um estrondo vindo da copa. Deviam estar procurando algo para comer. Tentei subir pelo Salgueiro tão silenciosamente quanto pude (ele já não se mexia mais, pois Aluado amarrou alguma coisa por cima do botão do tronco, mantendo os galhos bem parados). E quem disse que eu consegui escalar a maldita árvore sem fazer barulho?

Tentei me apressar para ninguém me ver, mas quem disse que adiantou?

'- Pontas!- Almofadinhas berrou, aparecendo na porta da copa.

'- Fala, Sirius!- desci e escondi a caixa nas costas, sorrindo amarelo.

'- Aonde você foi? Já estávamos ficando preocupados! Te esperamos para abrir os presentes...

'- Ah... fui dar uma volta, sabe, por aí...

'- Sei...- ele disse desconfiado.- e o que tem aí escondido?

Fiz um sinal pra ele ficar em silêncio e um "L" com a mão. Ele olhou pra trás e falou:

'- Ah, relaxa, ela não está aqui! Saiu pra comprar comida pra ceia.

'- Vamos ter ceia?- não sei porquê, mas me pareceu estranho termos ceia.

'- É, a Lily insistiu... Ei, mas não desvie do assunto! O que é isso aí atrás?

'- Nada, Almofadinhas, agora seja um bom cãozinho e me deixe subir em paz. Vai, passa!

'- Engraçado você, hein? Fala logo, você não vai esconder alguma coisa do seu melhor amigo, vai?

'- Tá, tá, tá! É um presente satisfeito?- disse estendendo-lhe a caixa.

'- Pra mim?- ele perguntou falsamente emocionado.- Oh, Tiaguinho, não precisava!

'- Você devia mesmo tentar a vida no circo, palhaço do jeito que está ia ser a atração principal.

Ele pegou o presente e quase o deixou cair no chão.

'- Pesado isso, o quê tem dentro?- abriu a tampa, sem permissão e viu o que tinha.- Oh! Eu tenho um amigo _fofo_!- começou a ter um acesso de riso.

'- Eu sabia! Depois reclama que eu não te conto as coisas!

Deixei o Idiota rindo sozinho e fui para o quarto. Preferi não deixar meu presente especial junto com os outros, ao pé da cama. Decidi guardá-lo para entregar em particular, mais tarde. Escondi entre as minhas roupas, no malão.

Voltei para ver o que meus amigos estavam aprontando enfurnados na copa. E não é que os espertos estavam tentando passar pela porta uma mesa claramente maior do que aquela (N/A: a porta). E segundo ponto contribuinte para a esperteza deles: era uma mesa de armar, dessas de ferro, que sempre tem nesses barzinhos.

'- Com problemas?- perguntei ao chegar perto.

'- Pontas, se não for ajudar, apenas fique quieto e não atrapalhe.

'- Se me permitem...

Peguei a mesa e dobrei. Passei pela porta e desdobrei de novo.

'- Como você fez isso?- eles perguntaram com os olhos arregalados.

'- Magia avançada muito complexa, quando crescerem eu explico pra vocês.

'- CHEGUEEEEEEEI!- uma voz ruiva chegou aos nossos ouvidos, seguida do barulho da porta batendo. Daqui a pouco a dona da voz chega na sala sorrindo e com o nariz vermelho (o que eu acho um charme).- Ah, vejo que conseguiram passar a mesa pela porta.- e riu.

'- "Conseguiram" uma vírgula, EU consegui!

'- Nossa! Parabéns! Realmente um grande feito!- ela zombou de mim ao mesmo tempo que tirava as coisas das sacolas e colocava nas estantes, acendendo o forno e fazendo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

'- Obrigado pelo reconhecimento. Precisa de ajuda?

'- Precisar, eu preciso, mas...

'- Não gostei desse "mas". Soou como um desafio.

'- Tiago, o que você saberia fazer numa ceia?

'- Ah, muitas coisas!

'- Como por exemplo...

'- Bem, tudo o que você me disser como fazer, eu faço!

'- Ai ai... Tudo bem, mas só porque eu tenho muito o quê fazer e pouco tempo.

'- Mas a ceia é só para de noite.

'- Mas eu tenho que começar a preparar de agora!- explicou como se ensinasse uma criança a falar.

Depois ela me ensinou a descascar e cortar batatas e temperar algumas coisas e fazer rabanadas.

E assim levamos horas, só nós dois, porque os amigos da onça se mandaram ao ver que teriam trabalho. Deviam estar explorando algum dos quartos ou deitados.

'- Mexer em comida me deixa com fome, Lily.

'- Ah, não se preocupe, depois de cear não vai querer comer por uma semana.

'- É! Assim que eu gosto!

'- Eu tenho palavra, Tiaguinho, sua mamãe pediu pra eu tomar conta de você, então vou te deixar bem gordinho para ela ficar feliz!

'- Ah, ela vai adorar! O caminho para conquistar o coração de uma mãe é a barriga do filho.

Ela riu.

'- Já acabou seus afazeres?

'- Sim, senhora.- falei batendo continência.

'- Então podemos ir. Se importa se eu tomar banho primeiro? Só tem um banheiro decente na casa.

'- Pode ir, seu estado está bem pior do que o meu.- provoquei e ri da cara que ela fez.

A encurralei na bancada da copa, um braço de cada lado de seu corpo.

'- Está insinuando que eu estou em mau estado?

'- Não, ruivinha, você consegue ser linda mesmo com esse monte de farinha no rosto.

'- Ah, não seja por isso!- ela passou aa mãos cheias de farinha no meu rosto, que até o momento estava limpo.- Agora estamos em igual estado.- disse sorrindo marota.

'- Ruivinha, não faz assim que eu fico louco.- a mão direita subiu para o cabelo. Erro fatal. Ela fugiu pela direita, me deixando com a maior cara de paspalho possível e imaginável.

'- Você não aprende mesmo, não é?- falou balançando a cabeça e rindo.- Estou indo tomar meu banho.- mandou um beijinho e saiu.

'- Mil - vezes - droga!

'- **QUÊ** aconteceu, Pontas?- Aluado perguntou logo que me viu.- Caiu de cara na lata de farinha?

'- Eu acho que a mão da ruivinha que caiu na cara dele...- Almofadinhas zoou e os dois riram. Só então percebi que a farinha no meu rosto estava no formato de dedos.

'- Nada disso, ela só não me agüentou e me agarrou pra dar um beijão daqueles, foi isso...- ai ai, quem me dera!

'- Acredito, e eu sou um dragão montanhês disfarçado de gente...

'- Quem te conhece até acredita, Almofadinhas...

'- AAAAAAAAAHHHH! SOCORROOOOO!

Quando ouvi Lily gritando não pensei duas vezes. Pulei da cama, peguei a varinha e escancarei a porta do quarto, me deparando com a ruivinha.

Ela estava só de toalha, cabelos molhados. Tive quase que me dar um tapa para controlar meus hormônios. Escondeu-se em mim, me agarrando por trás.

'- Tiago, tem alguma coisa dentro desse banheiro, não sei se é alma penada, fantasma ou outra coisa, só sei que está querendo me apavorar! Vai lá e tira lá de dentro, Tiago!

Uma pequena pausa. Lílian Evans, só de toalha, se agarrando em mim e pedindo minha ajuda pra fazer alguma coisa. MERLIN! EU MORRI E ESTOU NO CÉU?

Entrei no bendito banheiro e vi um farfalhar de asas. Há! Então essa era a assombração da menina?

'- Vem aqui, seu animal idiota!- gritei pro bicho.

'- _Animal idiota! __Animal idiota_!- ele repetiu pousando no meu braço.

'- Eu não tinha te trancado na gaiola?

Andei para fora do banheiro, onde Lily me esperava com a cara vermelha. Acho que só agora ela percebera o que tinha feito.

'- Aqui está sua alma penada. O bicho sem nome.

'- Ahn... Obrigada, Tiago, desculpe por ter incomodado.- ela corou ainda mais e entrou correndo no banheiro.

Entrei no quarto rindo, depois de ter trancado o bicho novamente.

'- O que sua garota queria, Pontas?- Sirius questionou.

'- Ah, nada, mas sabe como são as mulheres, têm sempre que inventar mil desculpas para me ter por perto...

'- Eu não disse: "Conte uma mentira". Perguntei o que a Lily queria.

'- Sem graça. Ela achou que tinha uma assombração no banheiro, mas era só aquele bicho.

'- O "_pagapaio_"?

'- É, isso aí mesmo.

Depois de muito esperar a garota, ela saiu do banho. Entrou no quarto com o olhar baixo, ainda sem graça, instalando um silêncio horrível.

'- Então, que tal abrirmos os presentes?- Sirius sugeriu, quebrando o clima.

'- Ótima idéia!

Cada um se dirigiu a sua pilha de pacotes, e só se ouvia barulho de papel rasgando. Entre os meus estavam o da mamãe, um casaco que parecia feito especialmente para viagens à Antártica; do papai, um livro sobre Direito Mágico Internacional (não pergunte, ele acha que eu vou ser advogado!); o do Almofadinhas, um "Kit de Traquinagem" de uma loja de Hogsmeade, a Zonko's, que abrira há pouco tempo mas é muito boa; do Aluado, uma miniatura de jogo de quadribol em movimento, os capitães de times grandes usam isso para inventar jogadas; do Rabicho, uma caixa cheia de guloseimas; da Lily, um perfume masculino muito cheiroso. Falando nela, me abraçou e deu um beijo no rosto em agradecimento ao perfume que dei a ela. Mal posso esperar para ela agradecer ao presente de verdade.

Guardamos o que ganhamos junto com nossas coisas e ficamos sem nada para fazer.

'- Bem, e agora?- Lily perguntou, ainda me abraçando.

'- Como assim e agora?- Almofadinhas "idiotou".

'- O quê fazemos agora?Alguma idéia, Remo?

'- Leiam um livro, joguem xadrez, há mil possibilidades.- disse enquanto lia um livro que ganhara. Essa capacidade de ler e conversar ao mesmo tempo que o Aluado tem me impressiona muito, eu mal consigo ler quando tem alguém falando do meu lado... Bem, desculpem pela distração. Voltando à história.

'- Digo algo divertido!

'- Do que você acha que eu estava falando? Há coisa mais divertida do que ler ou jogar xadrez?- não se assustem, ele não estava falando sério! Sempre dá respostas dignas de nerd quando interrompem-no no meio da leitura.

'- Já sei! Eu trouxe um baralho, podíamos jogar buraco. Que tal?

'- Me parece ótimo, não tem mesmo nada pra fazer.- Sirius concordou.- Você vem, Aluado? Pra podermos fazer duplas?

'- Tá, tudo bem.- leu mais algumas linhas e deixou o livro no criado-mudo.

Sirius distribuiu entre nós quatro cartas para tirar as duplas. Tenho quase certeza de que ele manipulou as cartas para me fazer jogar com a Lily.

Ela era muito boa, o problema foi o seguinte: eu tenho um certo problema com jogos de cartas. Buraco, por exemplo, me explicaram uma vez como se jogava e na hora eu sabia tudo. Mas agora... bem, digamos que eu achei que sabia, só que não sabia. Como eu desconfiava que a ruivinha havia me ensinado, achei melhor não dizer que não lembrava, achando que jogando um pouco eu iria lembrar. Coitado de mim! Perdemos esmagadoramente porque eu acabei passando bem as cartas que nossos adversários precisavam para o Aluado.

Mas acho que ela não se estressou com isso. Descofio que até se divertiu com as ironias dos meus amigos sobre eu estar confundindo Buraco com Copo D'água.

Depois da humilhação Lily foi fazer as coisas da comida e nós fomos tomar banho.

Calma, calma, gente. Não acaba por aí. Esse dia ainda promete.

**C O N T I N U A . . .**

* * *

Ae! Mais um capítulo aí pra vocês. Aliás, a primeira parte, porque esse Natal ainda promete muito mais ! Semana que vem o resto do cap. 

Esse daí vai sem revisão, to sem tempo pra nada ! entao desculpem qualquer erro grotesco!

Brigada pelas reviews, gente !

**Mah Clarinha:** ai ai, quem nos dera um carregador de sacolas como o dela, não ? E o apelido Bom Velhinho já diz né? Malvado com o pobrezinho ele não vai ser! Beijos!

**MOXA:** é, bem que podia... mas convenhamos que se ele tivesse ganho não teria graça ! hehehe, ele tem que sofrer um pouquinho mais! Beijos!

**Thay:** ah! que bom que gostou! até porque R/Hr não tem muito a ver com T/L né ? tomara que goste desse também! Beijos!

**Flavinha Greeneye:** não sei porque, mas eu nunca gosto do que eu escrevo! devo ser anormal mesmo! e eu nem te mandei esses dois capitulos porque to terminando domingo de madrugada e publicando, fico ansiosa pra puplicar logo! Beijos!

**GaBi PoTTeR:** hehehe, a aposta foi ótima, não sei se alguém reparou, mas perder ou ganhar ia ser bom pra Lily! entende? hahaha! Beijos!

**Loba:** é, do jeito que ele tem sorte só rezando mesmo! nem o bom velhinho pode com esse menino! Beijos!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:** é, perdidos ou não, eles são fofos do mesmo jeito! Espero que goste deste! Beijos!

**Arika T M Weasley:** aai, que bom que gostou da fic ! atualizações só fins de semana, normalmente domingos ! tomara que continue gostando ! beijos!

**Cecelitxa E. Black:** hahahaha não é só impressão sua ! a idéia é a seguinte: se tiver ruim eu já to preparada e se tiver bom eu fico feliz ! tá que parece idiota, mas fazer o que? hehe, mais um cap, aiai ... Beijos!

beeeeeeeeeeijos !


	10. Capítulo 8 ll Parte II

**CAPÍTULO NOVE – TERCEIRO DIA**

**NATAL – SEGUNDA PARTE**

Mesa posta. Superfície de no máximo um metro quadrado suportando sete travessas e quatro conjuntos de prato, copo e talheres. Achamos algumas cadeiras do mesmo jeito da mesa, de ferro e dobráveis.

Olhei em volta e vi as pessoas mais importantes para mim, minha segunda família, mas tão importante quanto a primeira. Todos rindo, felizes, de bem com a vida e sem qualquer preocupação. Há quem diga que Natal é uma data a ser passada com as pessoas queridas. Se for assim, estou no lugar certo!

Para começar, um brinde. À amizade, é claro. Uma das coisas a que mais tenho que agradecer.

E a comida? Nossa! Ainda bem que eu não tinha comido nada o dia todo, então pude provar de todos os pratos e comprovar os talentos culinários da minha ruivinha. Lá pelo meio do jantar, entre uma garfada de batata rochê (N/A: se escreve assim?) e um gole de vinho, cai um pacote na minha cabeça.

'- AI!- gritei em meio à surpresa. A coruja que fez a entrega bicou minha taça e saiu voando pela janela, depois de bater na parede. Duas vezes. Era um envelope pardo grande, sem nada escrito além de um 'Feliz Natal'. Rasguei uma extremidade e caiu um porta-retrado de moldura simples vermelha. A mão da Lily o recolheu depressa.

'- Mas o quê é... O QUÊ É ISSO?- ok, ok, ela não gritou! Mas formou uma expressão de repulsa como se estivesse olhando para algo muito nojento. Realizem: Snape fazendo um _striptease_. É, ela ficou com essa cara que você fez agora. (Pelo menos eu faria uma cara péssima).

'- Deixe-me ver.- Sirius tomou da mão dela. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, com aquela cara de "Não sou bobo nem nada".- Bem, nada mal...

Foi a vez do Remo:

'- Oh! Então é _isso_.- o queixo dele foi caindo até ficar com uma cara de idiota pior do que o normal.

'- Posso ver isso agora?- pedi estendendo a mão, pois até agora não sabia do que eles estavam falando. Aluado me passou o objeto sem tirar os olhos da foto. Primeiramente só vi um tom de amarelo claro que tomava metade da figura. Depois surgiram os traços da Clío, piscando de um olho e mandando um beijo. A foto se mexia e ela dava um tchauzinho.- Hun. Nada mal.- senti um chute na canela vindo do lado da mesa em que a Lily estava.- Parabéns, Aluado, é uma bela garota.

Ele abaixou o olhar e o ar sonhador se dissipou.

'- Do que está falando? Isso veio pra você.

'- Como você sabe?- odeio as crises de inferioridade dele. Não estava óbvio que o presente era pra ele?

'- A coruja largou na sua cabeça.

'- Ah, fala sério. A coruja errou a janela antes de sair!

'- Errou a janela, mas acertou você.

'- Remo, quem anda pegando...- um chute na canela.-... digo, quem anda ficando com ela esses últimos dias?

'- E quem andou namorando ela por alguns meses atrás?

A ruivinha, já no cúmulo da impaciência, pegou o porta-retrato que eu tinha posto na mesa.

'- Só há um jeito de descobrir. Tem que ter algo escrito aqui.- ela abriu o porta-retrato, tirou a foto e leu o verso:- "_Para meu querido Remo, para não se esquecer de mim. Espero que possamos nos encontrar logo. Tomara que 'esteje' tendo um ótimo Natal. Um beijo, da sua Clío_."

Um silêncio se instalou.

'- Oferecida demais. E não é 'esteje', é 'esteja'.- pôs a foto de volta e deu para o Remo, que ficou babando olhando pra garota que mandava beijos.

'- Eu não disse? Como é bom estar sempre certo!

'- Ai, que lindo Reminho! Arrasando corações! Foi assim mesmo que eu te ensinei!- Sirius alfinetou.- Oooh.- bocejou fingidamente.- Não acha que está na hora de irmos dormir, Aluado?- ele concordou.- Ah, não se preocupem vocês dois, estou vendo que não estão com sono, nós não nos importamos se vocês não subirem agora. Na verdade, podem demorar o quanto quiserem, é só não fazerem muito barulho, crianças.

'- Boa noite.

Ficamos os dois sentados frente a frente.

'- Ahn...- eu disse, ela olhou para mim. Eu não tinha na verdade intenção de dizer nada, mas de quebrar o silêncio.- Ahn... Vamos, eu te ajudo com os pratos.

Eu sei, eu sei, foi algo de mais idiota que eu poderia ter dito. Mas não me ocorreu mais nada olhando para os pratos sem nenhuma comida.

Enquanto lavávamos os pratos me lembrei da conversa que tivera com meus amigos mais cedo. Hora adequada para um _flashback_?

(A imagem se dissolve lentamente e aparece o quarto de dormir levemente esbranquiçado).

"_- E então, Pontas, é hoje?- Almofadinhas perguntou quando entrei no quarto depois do banho._

'_- O quê?_

'_- Não se faça de desentendido.- Aluado disse enquanto lia aquele mesmo livro de antes._

'_- Se não me disserem o assunto não vou poder acompanhar a conversa._

_Eles se entreolharam e falaram juntos:_

'_- Ela._

_Essa palavra em outra situação pareceria extremamente vaga, mas naquele momento resumiu perfeitamente o rumo que a conversa estava tomando._

'_- Pode ser hoje, pode ser amanhã, ou daqui a um ano, não tenho pressa._

'_- Não minta pra gente!- Sirius riu.- Se fosse por você, os pombinhos estariam se agarrando lá em baixo agora mesmo._

'_- Agarrando? Não, isso é você com as suas. Minha relação com a Lily não é de "agarramento"._

'_- Não? De quê é então?_

'_- Boa pergunta.- afinal, o que é nossa 'relação'? Não é algo de 'casar e viver felizes para sempre', mas também não é nada só físico._

_Os dois se olharam novamente. Mau sinal. Aluado fechou o livro. Péssimo sinal._

'_- Que tal um teste?- ele propôs._

'_- E em que isso consistiria?- perguntei receoso._

'_- Apenas umas perguntas. _

'_- Tenho opção de recusar?_

'_- Ou isso ou Veritasserum. Primeira pergunta: Quantas vezes você já tentou beijá-la?_

'_- Hun... Incontáveis, eu acho._

'_- Não cabe nos dedos das mãos, certo?_

'_- Certo. Mas até aí não tem nada de mais! Quantas vezes o Almofadinhas já tentou beijar a mesma garota e depois que conseguiu não quis nada com ela?_

'_- Ah, mas você não faria isso com ela, faria?- Remo exclamou._

'_- Não! De forma alguma! Ela não é um objeto! Antes de tudo, nós somos amigos._

'_- Hun... bom, bom. Última pergunta, tem que responder rápido e pensar o menos possível. Fale um nome._

'_- Harry.- foi o primeiro que me veio na cabeça._

'_- E pra que esse nome serviria?_

'_- Ah, não sei... Talvez dar para um filho. Não sei mesmo..._

'_- Certo, certo... Já chegou a um veredicto, Almofadinhas?_

'_- Com certeza, Aluado. Considero nosso amigo Potter culpado._

'_- Ahn? Por qual crime?- ai ai, quem não os conhece pensa que são malucos. Não que não sejam em parte, mas..._

'_- Você está amando!- os dois riram._

'_- Ah, isso é ridículo!- eu repetia, mas tinha que admitir para mim mesmo que a idéia de ter a ruivinha só pra mim não era nada má._

'_- Já falei para não perder seu tempo mentindo para nós!_

'_- É, Pontas, nem com muito esforço você consegue nos enganar._

'_- Tá, tá, tá! Mas eu não estou 'amando'. É uma palavra muito forte._

'_- Então está o que? Apaixonado?_

'_- Menos._

'_- Então é só uma quedinha?- Aluado carregou a frase de ironia._

'_- No máximo._

'_- Já sabe o que fazer?_

'_- Não. Mas não dizem que essas coisas nos dão inspiração para sermos espontâneos? Na hora eu penso alguma coisa._

'_- Vai nessa..."._

(A imagem se distorce de novo e volta a ser normal).

Saí do devaneio com um esguicho de água no rosto. Estava ajudando a garota a lavar a louça da ceia.

'- Lily!

'- Você tava tão quieto! Isso não é nada normal. Em que estava pensando?

'- Ahn... Nada.- respondi rápido demais.

'- Ah, não, pode dizer, fiquei curiosa!

'- Ahn... bem, você sabe... ahn... terremotos.

'- O quê?

'- Sabe, tremores de terra, acontece quando uma placa...

'- Eu sei o que é um terremoto, mas por que estava pensando nisso?

Olhando ela ali do meu lado, toda bonita, mangas arregaçadas, mãos cheias de espuma, cabelos presos e uma saia digamos que não muito longa, me senti no direito de falar que estava pensando em terremotos porque estava olhando para alguém que causaria um. Achei melhor abordar esse assunto em algum lugar mais propício. Ok, ok, algum lugar mais romântico. Isso soou muito "idiota apaixonado".

'- Ahn... E se acontecesse um terremoto aqui e agora? Seria horrível! Todos nós morreríamos.

'- Você já pensou no fato de todas as construções bruxas terem feitiços anti-desastres naturais?

'- Ah, é mesmo, me esqueci...

'- Tiago, você está bem?- ela chegou perto de mim e me olhou nos olhos para detectar algum sinal de mentira.

'- Melhor impossível...

'- Hun, sei... Bem, que tal se deixarmos esse resto para lavar amanhã?- disse apontando a pilha de pratos ainda sujos.

'- Ótima idéia.

'- Então podemos subir e...- ela disse saindo pela porta.

'- Não!

Ela adquiriu uma expressão interrogativa.

'- Eu queria te falar uma coisa.

'- Sou toda ouvidos.

'- Ahn... é que... Não prefere se sentar?- apontei as poltronas beges. Droga, era a única opção.

Ela transfigurou duas poltronas em um pequeno, mas aconchegante, sofá, em que nos sentamos lado a lado, muito próximos.

'- Pode falar.- ela me encorajou, muito segura.

'- Ahn... olha, primeiro tem que prometer uma coisa. Não pode rir, dar indícios de que quer rir, não pode chorar, não pode sair correndo nem nada que me faça querer me matar. Combinado?

'- Nossa! Como você é dramático. Mas se te faz feliz, eu prometo.

'- Ahn... Eu queria dizer que... ahn... eu gosto muito de você.

Ela olhou sem entender por um segundo. Então se jogou em mim dando um abraço.

'- Ah, Tiago, eu também gosto muito de você! Quem mais conhece todos os meus podres e ainda assim é meu melhor amigo?

'- Ah, ruivinha, você não tá entendendo...

'- Hahaha, adoro quando me chama de ruivinha...

'- Então, ruivinha... De que podres está falando? Você não **tem** podres...

'- Mas isso quer dizer que eu seria perfeita.- ela disse em voz baixa, ainda me abraçando, encostando a cabeça no meu ombro.

'- E quem disse que não é?- passei um braço, que ela olhou atentamente, por seu ombro.

'- Onde quer chegar?

'- Há algo para acontecer que já deveria ter acontecido há muito, muito tempo.- minha mão antes no ombro descendo pela milésima vez para a cintura.

'- E o que é?- ela levantou um pouco o corpo e virou de frente para mim.

Resolvi parar o papo meloso e partir para a ação. Isso mesmo. Beijei de uma vez. Mal deu tempo de ela pegar ar. Deve ter sido uma grande surpresa, porque no começo ela nem me correspondeu. No começo.

Depois do choque ela voltou a pôr as mãos nos meus ombros. Começou a me beijar de uma forma que eu nunca imaginaria. Quem diria que por trás da delicadeza da menina se esconderia a selvageria com que beijava? Ah, não sei explicar, foi algo diferente de tudo. Talvez por causa do momento.

Não posso descrever aquela sensação. Só sabia que subiu um arrepio pela minha coluna, espalhando uma energia de renovação até as pontas dos cabelos. A abracei mais forte, sentindo uma necessidade de tê-la mais e mais perto.

Devem ter passado alguns minutos, mas para mim pareceram segundos. Nos afastamos apenas o suficiente para podermos nos olhar. Ela deu um sorriso bonito, os dentes branquinhos alinhados irradiando alegria. Sorri de volta.

'- E agora, Tiago?

'- E agora o quê?

'- Como a gente fica.

'- Feliz?

'- É, mas... e amanhã? E depois?

'- Mais feliz e mais feliz.- disse dando beijos por seu rosto.

'- Tiago. Fala sério uma vez na vida. Eu não quero que as coisas mudem...

'- Não se preocupe, ruivinha, eu prometo que as coisas só vão mudar para melhor.

'- Ainda bem.- um curto silêncio.- Hun... Tiago?

'- Sim?

'- Por que isso não aconteceu antes?

'- Porque você sempre ficou me provocando pra depois fugir.

'- E eu só fazia isso porque **você** fazia.

'- A gente não devia ser assim.

'- Assim como?

'- Pensando bem, não fez diferença a gente enrolar por tanto tempo, por que no final não fez diferença mesmo, só que se tivesse acontecido antes não estaria acontecendo agora, mas em compensação poderíamos ter aproveitado muito mais, então—

'- Pssss...

'- Falando demais de novo?

'- Aham.

Rimos. Então me lembrei de uma coisa que não podia faltar ali.

'- Ruivinha! Eu tenho um presente pra você.

'- Mas você já me deu presente...

'- Mas tem outro. _Accio presente_.

A caixinha veio voando para a minha mão. Ela se soltou de mim e ficamos frente a frente. Estendi o presente e ela pegou. Ficou olhando fixamente com um brilho lindo nos olhos lindos.

'- É daquela loja...

'- Aham. Não vai abrir?

E assim ela o fez. Sorriu ao ver o casal exatamente igual aos vendedores - ou melhor, a nós - rodando e rodando com a música.

'- Como você conseguiu? Não era feito por encomenda?

'- Tenho muita influência, sabe... Foi só pedir e...- estalei os dedos.- pronto.

A música parou, e o casal também. Lily ia dar corda na caixinha, quando esta saiu de suas mãos e começou a flutuar. Isso decididamente não estava nos planos.

A caixa ficou pairando aberta entre nós dois. Começou a sair de dentro dela uma fumaça branca que nos envolveu, mas ainda deixou que víssemos os rostos um do outro.

'- Tiago, o que é isso?

'- Ahn... Surpresa!- Não preciso me preocupar em ter mentido, foi realmente uma surpresa, para ela, mas para mim também. Espero que não aconteça nenhuma coisa ruim.

Entre nossas caras surpresas o casal de madeira saiu da caixinha e ganhou movimentos soltos. Uma música diferente da primeira começou e o mini-casal dançou mais devagar. No final da música o mini-homem parou e se ajoelhou em frente à mocinha.

Os vendedores decididamente esqueceram de mencionar que isso aconteceria. E SE O MINI-HOMEM FOSSE FAZER UM PEDIDO DE NOIVADO?

Ai meu Merlin, estou muito novo para casar. E muito menos vou explicar pra Lily que não encomendei o presente dela, só peguei um de outra pessoa, estou muito novo para morrer e ela muito nova para ir presa por assassinato.

Graças às forças superiores que controlam o Universo não aconteceu um pedido de casamento. O bonequinho mexeu a boca e a fumaça branca se juntou no ar, formando as letras de: "**Ruiva, fica comigo para sempre?**".

Lily olhou para mim com o sorriso mais radiante que já a vi dar para mim. Jogou-se em cima de mim novamente e deu outro _daqueles_ beijos. Uau! Quando se separou de mim, perguntou:

'- O que isso significa?

'- Ahn... Não está subentendido?- tentei ganhar tempo para pensar em algo.

'- Na verdade, não.

'- Ahn... é um pedido de namoro, ruivinha.- foi muito espontâneo. Era a única coisa que eu poderia pensar no momento.

Ela só ficou me olhando abismada.

'- Poxa, não vai me responder?

'- Desculpa, eu só fiquei... surpresa. Afinal de contas, Tiago Potter não namora.- ela terminou rindo.

'- Ah, é? Você o conhece tão bem assim?- ela assentiu.- Aposto que não mais do que eu conheço.

'- Sei o suficiente sobre ele para saber da sua fama.

'- Ah, mas aconteceu uma coisa que mudou completamente a mente dele.

'- Acredito...

'- Com fama ou não, ruivinha, ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Aceita ou não?

'- Hun... deixa eu ver...- ela fingiu pensar em algo difícil.- acho que não tenho como recusar!

O mini-casal, que nos observava, se abraçou feliz. O homenzinho rodou a mocinha no ar, e deu um beijo de dobrar a coluna. Puxei minha namorada (que estranho dizer, ou melhor, pensar isso) para ficarmos de pé e fiz o mesmo que o casal de brinquedo. Este se curvou em nossa direção em agradecimento e pulou para dentro da caixa, onde ficou imóvel.

Depois de um último beijo (tá, não foi só um) subimos e nos trocamos para dormir, ela no banheiro, eu no quarto. Após uma certa hesitação para deitarmos, nos cobrimos com o cobertor, olhando um para o outro. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Merlin, que coisa boa. Estou com vontade de pular, gritar para o mundo que ela é só minha, correr cinco quarteirões sem parar. Que vontade de cantar.

"_I feel good. I knew that I would now. So good, so good! I've got you! I feel nice, like sugar and spice! So nice, so nice! I've got you!"_

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooi!

gente, respostas curtas, estou sem tempo, mas amei as reviews!

As Beldades: Lily? Sortuda? Sortuda é pouco! E o Tuiaguito não é de se jogar fora, é de guardar e conservar pras gerações futuras! Beijos!

MOXA: o que achou da surpresa da Lily? decepcionou? Espero que não! Beijos!

Thaty: que bom que tá gostando! espero que continue lendo! Beijos!

Flavinha Greeneye: ai, não consegui mandar DE NOVO. acabei de acabar esse cap. E claro que os vendedores clones nao iam prejudicar eles, até ajudaram! Beijos!

nattttttttt: hahhahahahha, adorei sua review! taí a continuação do último cap. Beijos!

GaBi PoTTeR: Ah, eu adoro o casal clone! mas a participação deles acaba aí! Sobra pra gente Lily e Tiago. Que pena, não?

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: com um Natal assim, ninguém precisa do resto do ano, né? Beijos!

Mah Clarinha: posteei! espero sinceramente que a caixinha nao decepcione! Tiago fofo sempre ) Beijos!

Cecelitxa E. Black: não é idiota? mesmo? hahaha. surpresa da Lily e dele também né? espero que goste! Beijos!

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos!


	11. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE – O ÚLTIMO DIA**

**EU COMIA** uma maçã no sofá que a ruivinha havia transfigurado ontem, ainda com pensamentos desse Natal maravilhoso. Todos dormiam ainda, apesar de ser quase hora do almoço.

Meu olhar pousou no canto da sala, e uma indagação tomou minha mente: por que alguém teria uma árvore na sala de estar! Ainda mais essa árvore sendo um Salgueiro Lutador? Acompanhem meu raciocínio: o salgueiro lá do colégio serve para guardar a entrada da Casa dos Gritos.

Era isso! Tio Alfardo tinha algum segredo que precisava guardar a sete chaves!

Larguei a maçã ali e andei até a árvore. O nó ainda estava apertado pelo pano que amarráramos quando chegamos. Examinei o chão perto dali à procura de algum alçapão.

À primeira vista não havia nada. Estranho. Mas eu sou demais, então vi uma linha na parede. Dei um passo para abrir a suposta porta, meu pé puxou um galho da raiz.

Que galho molengo...

Opa, não era um galho...

Droga! Era o pano que prendia o nó!

Fui suspenso no ar pela maldita árvore, gritando. Meu pé estava preso no pano, que por sua vez estava preso no tronco. Pensando rápido, a única solução que achei foi me transformar em cervo. Minha forma animaga tinha a pata mais fina que minha perna, então pude me afastar, a tempo de ver a árvore parar de se debater.

Voltei à forma de humano. Verifiquei alguns arranhões nos braços, nada grave. Remo tinha umas poções cicatrizantes que resolveriam isso em dois tempos.

Olhei para o buraco do teto acima do Salgueiro. Um rostinho amassado de sono contornado por uns cabelos vermelhos.

'- Tiago? O que houve? Ouvi gritos...- ela fazia menção de descer.

'- NÃO!- eu não podia dizer que tinha tirado o pano que prendia o botão que deixava a árvore parada. Ela poderia tentar algo parecido com a do colégio, e dependendo da fase da lua, não seria nada agradável.

'- Ahn?- ela parou.

'- Lily, chame o Sirius urgente, a árvore está se rebelando.

'- Ah, sim, claro, como quiser...- para minha sorte ela estava sonolenta demais, e não se preocupou em questionar. Pedi pra ela chamar Almofadinhas para poder ganhar tempo.

Respirei fundo, me transformei novamente e em questão de segundos o casco do cervo apertava o nó. Voltei ao normal para amarrar o pano, cuidando para não deixar espaço deles para serem pisados. Foi o tempo de Lily, não mais com tanto sono, aparecer de novo com um Sirius preocupado.

'- Pontas, o que houve? A ruivinha me acordou e começou a falar coisas emboladas.

'- Ah, não se preocupe, já resolvi o problema.- eles desceram e juntaram-se a mim na mesinha.- Então, querem tomar café da manhã?

'- Vamos esperar o Aluado acordar...

'- Não precisa, já estou aqui.- ele sentou-se conosco.

'- Deixa comigo.- eu, menino muito atencioso e prestativo, fui até a copa e peguei umas coisas que Lily tinha comprado para a sobremesa de ontem, mas tinham ficado guardados, pois todos já estavam empanturrados.

Dispus na mesinha apertada e comemos sem dar palavra. Até que a ruivinha decidiu falar.

'- Meninos, eu sei que é meio idiota e vocês provavelmente vão rir de mim.- ela mesma riu um pouco.- Mas eu ouvi uns gritos aí descer para ver o que era. Por um momento vi algo bem estranho de debatendo entre os galhos do Salgueiro, mas depois pisquei forte e era o Tiago sentado no chão.

Gelei. Será que ela me tinha visto transformando?

'- E o que sua cabecinha ruiva e chapada de sono achou ter visto?- Almofadinhas perguntou displicentemente, levando a caneca de chá à boca.

'- Um viado.

'- É CER-VO!- eu disse automaticamente batendo a mão na mesa.

Meus amigos se engasgaram com o chá e começaram a tossir, um batendo nas costas do outro, tentando se ajudarem. Depois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, cada um dando um tapa em um de meus braços:

'- TIAGO POTTER!

Bati na minha própria testa quando percebi a bola fora.

'- Desculpe, Almofadinhas, é força do hábito, você que me deixou com essa mania pra começar...

'- O que? Que mania?- Lily perguntava confusa.

'- Sabe o que é, ruivinha, o Tiago aqui tinha uns probleminhas da cabeça até o quarto ano. Toda vez que ele ouvia a palavra 'viado' ele gritava 'É CERVO!', mas aí como somos ótimos amigos o ajudamos a parar com essa anormalidade agredindo-o toda vez que ele faz, mas parece que esse mal voltou...- eu encarava meu "amigo", se é que eu posso chamá-lo assim, com profundo ódio. Ele não podia ter arranjado uma mentira melhor? Tentei pelo menos disfarçar. Prefiro qualquer coisa a trair o segredo, o **nosso** segredo.

'- E quanto a você ter deixado ele com essa mania?- ela ainda estava desconfiada.

'- Você conhece aquela história do Bambi?- minha mente gritou "Quem?" e ela assentiu.- Então, eu sempre dizia pro Tiago que ele parecia o Bambi por causa do medo irracional de... Margaridas.- eu abaixei a cabeça e cobri os ouvidos com as mãos. Merlin, tenha piedade, atire um raio na minha cabeça! Sirius me indicou com a cabeça:- Viu? O coitado não consegue nem ouvir falar que fica aturdido. Aí ele disse que tudo bem, o Bambi era só um cervo, eu respondi que não, que era um viado. Foi assim que tudo começou, e ele me culpa até hoje por causa disso.

Estão pensando no que eu estou pensando? É, também acho que cinco metros de corda bastam para enforcar esse amigo que eu tenho. Com um desses para me deixar feliz nem preciso de Snape.

Lily olhava incrédula para Sirius. Depois de dar umas boas risadas e olhou nos olhos do Sirius e falou séria, sem nenhum resquício de riso na voz:

'- Você não esperava mesmo que eu acreditasse nisso, né?

Ih, meus pêsames, Almofadinhas, quando ela olha assim dá mais medo do que a Tia Mimips. Agora ele vai ter que se virar.

'- Não, era só um teste de inteligência. E você passou, ruivinha! Parabéns!- bateu palmas entusiasmadamente, no que eu e Aluado o seguimos.

'- Eu estou falando sério dessa vez. Hoje eu quero a verdade. Será que eu sou tão indigna de confiança?

Almofadinhas olhou para mim, como se perguntasse: "E agora, a gente conta?". Eu o respondi com um olhar de "Por mim eu contava, mas o Remo, como fica?". Olhamos para o Aluado, que estava por dentro da nossa "conversa". Ele respondeu levantando as sobrancelhas, o que interpretamos como "Vocês que sabem, mas tirem o meu da reta".

'- E parem de se olhar assim!- ela falou já saindo de si.

Eu e Almofadinhas nos olhamos uma última vez e assentimos.

'- Tudo bem, Lily, decidimos que você merece saber nosso segredo mais profundo e obscuro.- ele anunciou.

Ela deu um sorriso de vitória. Os três nos levantamos ao mesmo tempo.

'- Ao sofá, por favor, temos que tomar as providências necessárias.

Remo e a garota sentaram e fiquei de pé com Sirius.

'- Precisamos de um juramento.- falei, pondo a mão sobre o peito. Lily fez o mesmo.- Repita, por favor: Juro solenemente não espalhar o segredo supremo dos marotos...

'- Juro solenemente não espalhar o segredo supremo dos marotos...

'- ... e me comprometo a sofrer as conseqüências caso conte para alguém.

'-... e me comprometo a sofrer as conseqüências caso conte para alguém.- ela repetiu revirando os olhos.- Eu não acho que isso seja necessário, meninos, afinal, o que pode um grupo de garotos de dezessete anos fazer de tão mau?

Eu e meus amigos rimos gostosamente.

'- Já vai saber. No quatro, Pontas?- (nós nunca contávamos até três, sempre até quatro).

'- Claro. Um, dois, três, QUATRO.

Caí nas patas dianteiras a tempo de ouvir um grito da ruiva. Nunca vi os olhos dela tão arregalados. Ela tinha a boca aberta de espanto.

'- Remo, esses animais são...

'- Sim.- ele disse orgulhoso dos amigos.- Sirius, ou Sr. Almofadinhas.- o grande cachorro preto lambeu o rosto dela e fez festa, para depois se afastar.- E Tiago, ou Sr. ...

'- Pontas.- ela completou com a voz fraca. Fiz uma reverência e me aproximou. Ela tocou cautelosamente os galhos na cabeça do cervo. Sorriu admirada.

Sirius latiu e trombou comigo. Começamos a nos perseguir pela sala. Paramos após nos divertirmos um pouco, em frente ao sofá...

Nossas formas humanas tomaram lugar dos animais. Sirius todo descabelado e eu cheio de baba de cachorro.

'- Almofadinhas, eu já disse pra você parar de lamber assim, isso é nojento.- falei limpando o rosto na blusa.

'- Ah, pára de frescura meu amigo viadinho...

'- CERVO!- levei mais um tapa no braço.

'- Eu não disse? A doença dele está voltando!

Após algumas risadas, ela conseguiu voltar a formar palavras:

'- Como?- é uma palavra curta, mas já é um bom começo.

'- Temos nossos meios, Lily.- respondi.

'- É, nós somos demais, ruivinha.

'- É, convencidos demais. E você, Remo, em que se transforma?

O ar ficou pesado. Aluado sorriu descontraído. As desculpas dele são sempre boas.

'- Eu não achei muito prudente tentar me transformar.

'- Hun, algum deles tinha que ter juízo. Aliás,- droga, ela voltou ao normal.- essa idéia de tentar virar animagos não foi muito boa. Além de ser ilegal. E se vocês tivessem uma meia transformação? E se não conseguissem voltar ao normal? E--

'- "Se", "Se". Tanta coisa poderia ter acontecido e não aconteceu. Eu não vivo de possibilidades, sim de realidade.- Almofadinhas falou displicentemente.

'- Havia uma motivação pela qual fazer isso, pelo menos, ou foi só diversão?- seu olhar era severo.

'- O que menos levamos em consideração para ter essa idéia foi a diversão. E se quer saber, nossa motivação foi mais do que boa.- ele olhou imperceptivelmente para Aluado, que sorriu largamente.- Mas infelizmente essa parte vai ficar para outro dia, você já recebeu informação demais por hoje.

'- Não posso mesmo saber?- ela pediu manhosa, sem conseguir nos comover.

'- Não.- respondemos juntos.

'- Certo, certo. Bem, só o que posso dizer agora que já conseguiram é: parabéns. Deve ter mesmo um ótimo motivo.- ela disse simpática. Algo no olhar dela não me cheirou bem.- Não se preocupem, seu segredo está salvo comigo.

'- Essa é a ruiva que eu mais gosto no mundo inteiro!- Almofadinhas bagunçou o cabelo dela.- Vou tomar um banho, não me incomodem pelas próximas duas horas.- por trás da menina, ele fez um gesto de "Sai daí" pro Aluado, que se manifestou:

'- Vou terminar uma leitura, até mais tarde.- não deixava de ser verdade (sim, ele já estava terminando aquele livro gigantesco que começou a ler ontem).

Quando eles saíram de cena me sentei no sofá, mas não perto dela. Silêncio. Cada um esperando o outro falar algo. Tomei ar para fazer algum comentário idiota, mas ela foi mais rápida, ainda bem.

'- Tiago, eles já sabem do...- não terminou a frase, enrubesceu.

'- Namoro?- ela assentiu.- Não, eu planejava fazer uma surpresa. Contar hoje no Caldeirão Furado, tomar alguma coisa...

'- Ah.- a expressão dela era normal. Não mostrava decepção, alegria, pressa. Nada.

'- Você não está...- minha garganta deu um nó.- arrependida, está?- olhei para ver sua reação.

Nos encaramos nos olhos por alguns segundos, eu apreensivo, ela impassível.

'- Não.- respondeu firmemente, sorrindo no final, e vindo me abraçar.- Claro que não.

'- Ufa... Por um momento eu pensei—

Não me deixou terminar. Beijou-me de repente, daquele jeito que me faz perder o fio de pensamento e não me importar com nada além de nós dois.

'- Doce Ruivinha, você está com baba de cachorro pelo seu lindo rostinho inteiro.- falei quando nos separamos.

'- Você também, Doce Viadinho!- ela brincou.

'- Cervo.- murmurei corando um pouco irritado.

'- Eu já te disse como fica lindo bravo?- ela perguntou falsamente séria.

'- Não sei porque, mas acho que conheço essa frase de algum lugar...

'- Eu também, a ouvi por muito tempo.- ela revirou os olhos lembrando de quando éramos menores e eu costumava implicar com ela.

'- Ainda bem que superamos essa fase, Madame Promfey estava cansando da minha cara e dos meus hematomas. Tinha até um vidro de poção especialmente para mim, me esperando todo dia depois de um livro na cabeça, uma estojada nas costas, essas coisas rotineiras...

'- Bons e velhos tempos.- ela riu da cara que eu fiz.- Ah, mas vai dizer que você não merecia? Eu só fazia essas coisas porque você me provocava.

'- Sei disso, Doce Ruivinha, você é um anjo... Principalmente quando está dormindo...

'- Que engraçadinho!- respondeu apertando minhas bochechas tão forte que deixou duas marcas vermelhas.

'- AI! Doeu!

'- Que bom, era mesmo a intenção.- sorriu. Ah, me aguarde, isso não fica assim.

Ficamos juntos por mais algum tempo. O que ficamos fazendo você já sabe, certo?

Ri sozinho quando ela se foi. Tão preocupada ela estava em subir lá pelos galhos que nem reparou a marca vermelha que eu deixei no pescoço dela. Eu disse que não ia ficar assim!

Reparei _naquela coisa_ dissimuladamente parada no canto da sala.

Se eu falasse pra alguém que a árvore era indefesa era até capaz de acreditarem.

Com cuidado redobrado fui de novo até aquela suspeita abertura na parede. Coloquei as pontas dos dedos na fina fenda e puxei. Custou, mas eu consegui. Tive que abaixar para entrar no aposento mínimo. Tinha espaço só pra uma pessoa, sentada. Uma almofada no chão. Tudo branco.

Acomodei-me ali e fechei a porta. Em seu verso, virado para dentro, havia uma mensagem escrita de canetinha em letra desleixada.

"_Sobrinho, as forças cósmicas do universo dizem que a hora da minha alma de partir para um estágio mais avançado se aproxima. Espero que esse pequeno domicílio te seja útil, e faço votos que consiga de livrar da mansão Black o mais rápido possível (a atmosfera lá é muito carregada de energia negativa). Quando os assuntos mundanos tirarem seu ser do sério, pode vir pra cá e acender um incenso, limpar a mente. Paz e muita luz"._

Bastante zen, não?

Saí dali, o lugar já estava começando a me dar claustrofobia.

Anotação mental: avisar pro Almofadinhas que seu tio deixou uma espécie de "Recanto das Almas" atrás do Vegetal Assassino.

Ao chegar no quarto todos estavam arrumando as malas. Menos Sirius, ele estava pulando em cima do malão tentando fechá-lo.

'- Sirius, por que você não tenta arrumar suas coisas como gente normal?- Lily perguntava no tom que usava quando implica com ele.

'- Já fiz isso.

'- Não, você fez tudo levitar e então se precipitar pra dentro. Por que não coloca coisa por coisa?

'- Porque isso é o jeito que gente chata e certinha (como vocês dois) usa.

'- Já estão se preparando pra ir?- interrompi antes que ela desse uma resposta desaforada.

'- É o que parece, não?- meu amigo preferido falou, simpaticíssimo.

Preferi não responder. Apenas fiz um feitiço simples que minha mãe me ensinara e um segundo depois minha mala fechava com um clique. Deitei na cama e esperei os outros ficarem prontos para podermos ir.

* * *

**CALDEIRÃO** Furado.

Estávamos prontos para entrar na lareira quando...

'- Ei, e se a gente ficasse um pouco pra beber alguma coisa?

Eles concordaram sem pensar duas vezes.

Ótimo. Eu tinha que contar pros meus amigos que estava namorando (ainda me dá arrepios pensar nessa palavra) com a garota com quem venho tentando algo há dois anos, e tudo isso na frente dela. Ai.

Sirius ficou tagarelando com Remo falando que a Clío já estava "passando do ponto". É a expressão que ele usa quando a gente fica tempo demais com a mesma garota. Humpt! Ele não falava o mesmo quando o assunto era a tal Camila que enrola ele e mais uma dúzia de garotos há meses.

Lily já estava começando a ficar nervosa com o papo machista. Mexia-se ao meu lado, incomodada. Hora de terminar logo com a parada para poder ir para casa. Ou melhor, para a escola. Ela estava com as duas mãos em cima da mesa, fazendo dobraduras com o guardanapo, entediada.

Uma idéia passou pela minha mente. Não pensei duas vezes, simplesmente fiz.

Foi bem rápido. Com o pé esquerdo chutei o Almofadinhas por debaixo da mesa, com o direito chutei o Aluado. Os dois pararam de "discutir" e olharam pra mim para reclamar. Nesse tempo eu virei pro lado e beijei minha namorada, pegando todos de surpresa. As pessoas das mesas em volta até tomaram susto de tão repentino que foi.

Até mesmo os segundos pareceram parar para assistir ao beijo.

Ela se separou de mim e falou baixo, mas com um sorrisinho:

'- O que foi isso, Tiago?

'- Só estou espalhando a noticia.

Sirius bateu levemente na mesa e fez um sinal de "Explique" com a mão.

'- Sr. Aluado e Sr. Almofadinhas, conhecem a Lily, minha namorada?

'- SUA O QUÊ?- os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

'- N-a-m-o-r-a-d-a.- falei entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Remo recobrou a fala primeiro:

'- Ah! Parabéns então, já não era sem tempo.

Almofadinhas somente concordou.

* * *

**EU E RUIVINHA**nos escondemos pelo colégio para aproveitar o resto do dia. Na hora de nos despedirmos à porta do dormitório, falei apenas duas frases:

'- Dorme bem. Te amo.

Quase morri sem ar com o beijo que ela me deu. Incrível como duas palavras fazem toda a diferença, ainda mais ditas sinceramente.

* * *

oooooooooi!

antes de voces quererem me esganar, tenho um ótimo motivo para o atraso: ganhei meu livro do Enigma do Principe e fiquei a semana passada todinha lendo. O cap nove sobrou pra essa semana.

espero que gostem, foi meio corrido entao deve ter alguns errinhos!

_**PROXIMO CAP : EPILOGO**_

re-vi-ews- uoba-uoba !

As Beldades: que bom que amou ! quem nao amaria também né? beijos!

Thaty: Taí o 'dia de amanhã'. nao achei nada de muito interessante, mas foi o que saiu. espero que goste! beijos!

Pikena: ê! que bom que gostou! tomara que esse cap nao decepcione! beijos!

Arika T M Weasley: pedido ponto alto do capitulo né? altas emoções! beijos!

MOXA: hahahahaha tava muito a cara dele acontecer isso bem quando ele tinha planejado! e claro que tem mais! beijos!

Loba: realiza um pedido de casamento naquela cena? nao sou tao má assim, ele ia ter que se explicar muito, coitado. beijos!

aNiTa JOyCE BeLiCe: noite de natal tudo pode mudar! namoro! uhul! bejios!

Ana Lu: aah! brigada mesmo! espero que continue gostando! beijos!

Flavinha Greeneye: vai ter mais sim, mas só mais um! sem problemas, ja estou com um novo projeto aqui na cabeça, é só ter saco de escrever! beijos!

lahra: e o amor era real! hahahha, como senao soubéssemos né? mas mesmo assim é lindo! beijos!

Mile Potter: que bom que gostou! depois fala se o cap ta bom, ok? e tem mais um ainda! beijos!

desculpem pelas respostas curtas, mas é que eu to com muito sono! espero que gostem beeeeeijos !


	12. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO DEZ – EPÍLOGO**

(SETE MESES DEPOIS DO EPISÓDIO DA RUA ALTE HAUSER)

**EU** não estava feliz. Não era bem essa palavra. É aquela sensação que se tem quando sabemos que vamos perder uma coisa muito boa. Sete dos meus dezessete anos foram vividos ali dentro daquelas paredes de pedra, nos jardins (estivessem estes ensolarados ou nevados) e entre as árvores da Floresta Proibida. Meus únicos amigos de verdade, as melhores pessoas que conheço, a mulher com quem quero passar o resto da vida, conheci naquela escola. Tudo que sei sobre magia aprendi com esses professores (bem, o que sei de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas aprendi com esse e com os outros seis que vieram antes dele).

Tive a oportunidade de conhecer Dumbledore, considerado por muitos - e inclusive por mim - o maior bruxo de nossos tempos, e ouvir umas piadas muito boas que ele contava quando a gente estava no escritório dele, em situação de quase sermos expulsos.

Senti que Sirius e Remo compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento comigo. Olhavam para os lados e para o teto do salão, gravando na memória o último café da manhã no castelo. Este lugar também tinha sido muito importante para os dois.

Aluado, as mãos entrelaçadas com a Clío, deveria estar lembrando de quando entrou no colégio e pela primeira vez, teve amigos. Do quanto à dor de suas transformações diminuiu quando conseguimos nos transformar em animagos e tornar noites antes horríveis em aventuras. Coitado, teve que ser negligente com os deveres de monitor (argh!) por nossa causa. Levando em algumas situações a culpa de brincadeiras minhas apenas por estar perto tentando me impedir. Sempre sensível aos menores problemas, nunca precisou de Legilimência para perceber quando tentávamos lhe esconder algo. Embora estivesse sempre com várias preocupações, tentava ajudar quem precisasse de ajuda, mesmo pessoas que não fossem próximas. Anos tentando pôr juízo em nossas cabeças, e no final até que ele conseguiu. Não no sentido de deixarmos de nos divertir, mas sei lá, acho que se não fosse pelo Aluado minha idade mental ainda seria de 12 anos (não que ter 12 anos seja ruim, mas eu tenho dezessete, né?). E sou muito grato a ele por isso.

Almofadinhas, sentado de frente para Camila (sim, ela tinha cedido aos encantos dele! E parece que ele também cedeu aos dela, definitivamente), olhava para uma janela quebrada com um sorrisinho no rosto. Eu lembro de quando estávamos no primeiro ano, saíamos escondidos de noite para jogar quadribol. Pegávamos umas vassouras do colégio e a caixa de bolas no vestiário (já sabíamos como abrir uma porta com magia). Ninguém nunca desconfiou, até que numa dessas Sirius rebateu um balaço com uma mira tão ruim que este acabou acertando a janela, que ninguém consertou até hoje. Filch nos odiou mais do que odeia Pirraça naquela noite. Sem falar que o colégio para ele era como um porto seguro. Gratificante é passar a vida com os Black e de repente ter liberdade para fazer o que quiser sem ninguém para falar que "não é digno de alguém de uma família como a nossa". E, como o próprio diz sempre, aqui encontrou uma família de verdade, que se importa com ele pelo que é, não por quanta honra ou glória pode trazer para casa.

Vai ser duro acordar cedo daqui em diante e não poder conspirar com o próximo que acordasse para pintar a cara do mais dorminhoco do dormitório com pasta de dente. Quase tanto quanto não levantar com o rosto cheirando a menta de vez em quando...

'- Tiago? Você tá legal?- Lily perguntou passando a mão em frente ao meu rosto.

'- Ah.- levei um susto.- Estou... só pensando.

'- Vai, não é tão ruim. Todo fim é um novo começo!- disse sorrindo.

'- Frases de efeito.- falei revirando os olhos.- Não sei como você consegue me fazer sentir melhor com essas besteiras.

'- Eu sou demais mesmo.- ela me imitou.

'- Lílian Evans, pare de ser tão prepotente e pretensiosa!- dei o troco.

'- Ei! Não seja tão igual!- me deu um empurrãozinho.

Dumbledore levantou e todos se calaram. Era a última vez que eu via esse fenômeno. Como alguém pode impor tanto respeito apenas com o gesto de se levantar?

'- O café da manhã será retirado daqui a cinco minutos. Por favor, os que já acabaram encaminhem-se para o Expresso.

Os três casais, nós, levantamos e fomos logo para o trem, pegar uma cabine vazia. Não sei onde Pedrinho se meteu, mas conosco ele não viajou. Será que ele adormeceu no castelo e agora vai ter que ficar lá até o começo das aulas do ano que vem? Vejamos o lado bom: os elfos domésticos iriam adorar ter pra quem cozinhar nas férias.

A viagem para casa foi pontuada por muitas risadas nostálgicas.

'- E daquela vez que eu e o Pontas deixamos o cabelo do Ranhoso roxo e black power?- Sirius contava em meio a gargalhadas.

'- E a professora McGonagall me deixou na detenção junto com vocês só por estar no mesmo corredor e não fazer nada para impedir.- Aluado disse falsamente inocente. Inútil, todos ali já sabiam que ele não era o anjinho que aparentava ser.

'- Nós só lhe fizemos um favor, será que ninguém percebe? O black power roxo foi muito melhor do que aquela massa oleosa. Aposto minha vassoura como ele até se sentiu bonito por um momento.

'- Eu acho que nunca ri tanto quanto da vez que _alguém _- Clío olhou para o namorado.- pendurou Narcisa Black no lustre do Salão de Entrada, sem varinha e sem voz. Aí o Pirraça chegou com vários balões cheios d'água...

'- Vocês lembram do quarto ano, quando a ruivinha acertou um livro na cabeça do Amos Diggory achando que era eu?- lembrei disso de repente quando ela me deu um tapa na mão que se dirigia ao cabelo.

'- Não sei como pude confundir os dois.- realmente, aquele Diggory era um tanto quanto sem jeito.- Amos é muito mais alto, forte e tem cachinhos lindos, não esse porco-espinho.- terminou mexendo no meu cabelo.

Incrível como todos riem em aprovação quando a minha namorada me desmerece. Fechei a cara e cruzei os braços, ficando de costas para ela como uma criança que faz birra.

Logo senti dois braços com mãos delicadas me abraçando por trás e um rosto se apoiando no meu ombro.

'- Oh, mas com isso tudo eu ainda prefiro você, meu amor, porque eu te amo mesmo magricela, com esses óculos de fundo de garrafa e ataques de ciúmes infantis.

'- Pra quem nunca acreditou quando eu dizia que ela me amava secretamente aí está a prova.- eu disse amargamente enquanto os outros riam, apesar de estar muito feliz.

Adoro quando ela declara seu amor assim abertamente. Tudo bem, não foi uma declaração de amor convencional, cercada de elogios e etc, mas vindo dela, um "eu te amo" em voz alta é como um anúncio no jornal. Não estou dizendo que ela seja inexpressiva, sem sentimentos ou coisa parecida, só que é bem tímida, embora não demonstre. Tem vergonha de dizer em palavras como se sente.

Nossa, a gente sempre pensa que conhece tudo sobre as pessoas, e quando vê não estava nem perto disso.

Entre lanchinhos do carrinho de doces e risadas e lembranças e guerras de mochila e zoações e campeonatos de "qual casal consegue dar o beijo mais longo" (que a propósito eu e minha ruivinha ganhamos três vezes), chegamos a King's Cross. Lily largou minha mão antes de sair do trem.

Sarah Evans, Meg Potter (mamãe!) e Thomas Lupin conversavam alegremente e tiveram que interromper o assunto no meio para nos envergonhar publicamente um pouco, como todos os pais que se prezem fariam. Aluado apresentava timidamente Clío para seu pai sorridente. Sra. Evans comentava em voz alta como a filha estava bonita. Eu concordo. Minha mãe tentava bater um recorde, quebrando as costelas de duas pessoas (no caso eu e Almofadinhas) ao mesmo tempo. Ele foi se despedir da Camila com um beijo daqueles e quando voltou ganhou um olhar de orgulho da Dona Meg, junto com um "Se essa menina partir seu coração, me avise que eu mando meus contatos atrás dela". Aff, minha mãe e a história dos 'contatos'. Como se estivesse óbvio quem sairia de coração partido naquele namoro.

Nos misturamos entre os trouxas e seguimos com nossos malões para uma das lanchonetes de King's Cross. Nos sentamos à mesa com sete porções de fritas e refrigerantes.

'- Como foi o ano, meus queridos?- minha mãe iniciou a conversa.

'- Foi ótimo, Tia. Ganhamos o campeonato de Quadribol, duzentos pontos de diferença em cima da Sonserina, a partida durou duas horas e meia. O tempo estava ruim.

'- Estava chovendo? Você não ficou resfriado, querido?- me perguntou.

'- Fiquei, mas nada que atrapalhasse o proveito da festa.

'- E ganhamos o campeonato das Casas também, Tia.- Sirius continuou ignorando a preocupação da mamãe pelo meu resfriado.- Lily e Remo ganharam metade dos nossos pontos.

Sarah Evans e Thomas Lupin sorriram orgulhosos.

'- E isso porque vocês perderam metade do que nós conseguimos.- Lily olhou nos meus olhos. Por um momento minha audição foi involuntariamente desligada e meu campo de visão foi reduzido aos dois brilhos verdes na minha frente. E isso tudo durou apenas segundos. Desfizemos o contato visual abaixando a cabeça, corados. Por sorte ninguém percebeu, os outros já estavam ocupados com algum assunto.

Por sorte, sim, porque nenhum dos adultos ali sabia do nosso namoro. "É a sua tarefa contar pra eles no fim do ano", ela dissera quando confiscou a carta que eu ia mandar pra mamãe contando as novidades. Na época nem me preocupei, o fim do ano estava tão longe...

E agora ali estava eu, tentando achar uma brecha na conversa pra começar o assunto e contar a surpresa. "Faça do mesmo jeito que deu a noticia pra gente", Almofadinhas sugeriu. Não, obrigado, sou muito novo para morrer. A mãe da Lily é trouxa, e acho que os métodos de assassinato deles são muito dolorosos e lentos.

'- Aí os resultados do NIEM's chegam em setembro, junto com uma indicação de estágio.- Aluado contava para Sra. Evans.

'- E o que vocês querem fazer? Em que querem trabalhar?- ela perguntou com curiosidade.

'- Eu pretendo fazer um curso de especialização, para dar aulas, mas ainda não decidi qual matéria.

'- E vocês, meninos?

'- Auror.- respondemos juntos.

'- E o que um auror faz?

'- Luta contra as forças das trevas.- minha mãe respondeu, deixando a mulher ruiva horrorizada.

'- Mas isso não é... Perigoso?

'- Não, ultimamente os aurores só têm caçado alguns bruxos desequilibrados que insistem em se achar Senhores do Mal... Só é perigoso se algum mago realmente poderoso começar a tomar o poder, mas isso não acontece há quase cinqüenta anos.- a elocução da mamãe não pareceu aliviar a outra em relação às perspectivas do trabalho de auror. Na verdade pareceu assustá-la mais ainda.

'- E você, minha filha, o que vai fazer?

'- Vou ser curandeira. É como os nossos médicos.- mentira. O plano era falar pra Sra. Evans qualquer outra profissão que não fosse auror. Ela previra a reação da mãe ao trabalho de caçar o perigo, então preferiu mentir a deixá-la preocupada. Eu tentei convencê-la do contrário, mas a ruivinha não é muito sugestionável.

'- Que bom, querida, é uma bela profissão.- ela olhou amavelmente para a filha e depois franziu a testa, fixando um ponto abaixo do rosto dela.- O que é esse vermelho no seu pescoço? Um arranhão?

'- Não...- ela passou a mão no lugar em que havia uma marca vermelha e colocou uma mecha de cabelo na frente.- Deve ser uma picada de mosquito.

Enfiei quinze batatas na boca para não rir. O que eu posso fazer se ela tem o pescocinho mais irresistível do mundo? Imediatamente senti um chute na canela por debaixo da mesa. Tossi.

'- Tudo bem, Tiago?- Sr. Lupin se preocupou.

'- Tudo, eu só... Engasguei.

'- Por isso que eu digo mil vezes pra você não colocar tanta comida na boca, mas quem disse que você me escuta?- minha mãe tinha que dar uma de "eu avisei" nessa hora. Típico.

'- E que filho escuta os pais?- a mulher ruiva meneou a cabeça.- Me admira a Lily que sempre me contraria ter escolhido a mesma profissão que a minha. Pensei que ela seria uma inventora de coisas perigosas ou quem sabe até uma auror.- ela riu, mal sabendo dos planos da filha.

'- Mas, mãe, sempre tem algumas escolhas que deixam vocês felizes, certo?- perguntei tentando encaminhar o assunto para _aquele_ ponto.

'- Ah, claro! Não pude ficar mais orgulhosa quando você escolheu ser da Grifinória.- ela se virou para explicar à mãe da Lily.- É a casa dos corajosos, de coração bom...

É, não foi bem esse o rumo que eu queria que a prosa tomasse.

'- Se bem, filho, que foi mais uma escolha involuntária... Bem, melhor assim...

'- Poxa, mãe, falando assim até dá pra pensar que eu não faço nada certo.- eu devo ser um péssimo filho mesmo.

'- Uma coisa é certa que ele sabe escolher: feijão. Depois de todas as vezes que tivemos que fazer isso como detenção, nenhum Potter nunca mais vai comer _um único_ feijão podre.

A mesa explodiu em risadas.

Mandei um "Tinha que lembrar disso?" por olhar a ele, e tive como resposta um "Calma, agora eu vou ajudar".

'- Eu, por exemplo, Tia, escolhi uma menina linda pra namorar, você viu?- ele disse como uma criancinha que conta pra mãe que fez um trabalhinho na escola.

'- Vi, sim, querido, ela é muito bonita mesmo.- ela disse orgulhosa.- É grifinória também?

'- Não, corvinal. "A casa dos inteligentes".

'- E aquela loira que eu esqueci o nome, filho? É da onde?- Thomas Lupin perguntou.

'- É Clío, papai. Ela é da Corvinal também.

Senti minha chance pairar no ar diante do meu nariz. Decidi agarrá-la como se fosse o pomo de ouro da Final Mundial.

'- Elas podem ser da Corvinal, mas a minha namorada é a mais inteligente.

Três segundos de choque geral. Um sorriso de mamãe.

'- Mesmo?

'- Mesmo. É a mais bonita também.

'- Que gracinha meu irmãozinho apaixonado.- Almofadinhas se meteu, me apertando as bochechas e levando um tapa na mão.- Mas é como dizem, Tia, a beleza está nos olhos de quem vê.

'- É verdade, querido... E há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando, meu filho?

'- Sete meses amanhã.- sorri. Aposto que Lily achava que eu ia esquecer. Por falar nela, desde o começo desse assunto, suas preocupações estavam totalmente voltadas para sua porção de batatas fritas.

'- Espero que já tenha comprado algo pra dar pra moça...- era impressão minha ou ela estava demorando demais para me pedir para revelar a secreta identidade da minha namorada? Algo estranho.

'- Claro que já comprei, mãe!

'- Ah, que bom! Então suponho que seja coerente convidá-la para almoçar lá em casa amanhã. Assim ela conhece parte da família e vocês ficam lá até de noite, aí podem sair para comemorar os sete meses.

'- Sim, acho que ela adoraria.- senti um resignado pisão no pé. Isso queria dizer um misto de "Eu adoraria ir" e "Daqui a pouco vai me matar de vergonha". A ruivinha estava com o rosto corado quase dentro do prato de fritas.

Eu tinha até simulado a cena mentalmente a partir daí.

**SIMULAÇÃO:**

'- Então por que não pergunta a ela, mãe?

'- Como vou fazer isso se nem mesmo sei o seu nome?- ela perguntaria, confusa.

'- Pode chamá-la de Lílian Evans.

Ai eu sorriria, deixando a garota totalmente vermelha. Nossas mães se olhariam felizes e sorridentes e começariam a traçar planos para nosso futuro, e falar que achavam o filho/filha da outra perfeito para sua filha/filho, e viveríamos todos felizes para sempre.

**FIM DA SIMULAÇÃO.**

Mas minha construção minuciosa da cena foi por água abaixo quando Dona Meg virou-se para o lado e perguntou:

'- Que tal para você, Sarah? Vai deixar Lily ir lá, não vai?

Oi? Pára tudo, né? Desde quando minha mãe sabe Legilimência? Porque esse era o único jeito dela ter descoberto.

Não, havia uma falha na minha teoria. Sra. Evans também não parecia surpresa. E ela não poderia saber Legilimência, tampouco.

Lily olhava de boca aberta de uma mãe pra outra. Eu não deveria estar melhor do que ela.

'- Vocês... sabiam... como?- foi o que consegui dizer.

'- Claro que sabíamos, uma mãe sempre sabe o que acontece na vida dos filhos, quer eles contem quer não...- Sarah Evans terminou a frase censurando a filha com o olhar.

'- Como?- perguntei ainda abismado.

'- Ué, vocês não contaram, então alguém fez isso por vocês...- mamãe disse.

Não precisei pensar duas vezes antes de dirigir meu olhar mais mortífero que consegui para aquele pulguento, que bebia refrigerante olhando para o teto cinicamente.

EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE FEZ ISSO, COMO ELE PÔDE DAR UMA NOTICIA DESSAS PRA MINHA MAE ANTES DE MIM MESMO E CONTRA A VONTADE DA LILY? E AINDA ESTRAGOU MINHA SIMULAÇÃO DE DESFECHO PERFEITO PARA ESSE EPISÓDIO! E EU AQUI ME ESFORÇANDO O TEMPO INTEIRO PARA ARRANJAR UMA MANEIRA DE CONTAR DIREITO E ELE JÁ TINHA CONTADO E NEM ME AVISOU!

Respira. Expira.

Pronto, o chilique mental já terminou. Acho que consegui passar a gravidade da situação para o Almofadinhas, vulgo Pulguento, por que ele pareceu diminuir a cada pensamento.

'- Não fique tristonho, meu amor.- minha mãe disse passando a mãe no meu cabelo.- Façamos assim então: eu finjo que não sei de nada e você me conta a novidade.

Ela olhou pra frente com uma cara forçada de "Eu não sei de nada".

'- Mãe.- falei arrastando a voz.

'- Sim, meu filhinho lindo, meu amor?- ela disse forçadamente falsa, sorrindo.

'- Eu e a Lily estamos namorando.- eu falei começando a achar graça.

'- Mas que notícia ótima, querido! Cuide muito bem dessa menina, porque se não eu mesma me encarregarei do seu castigo.- ela disse sorrindo ameaçadoramente alegre.

O grupo inteiro riu da encenação.

'- Mas você não respondeu, Sarah.- mamãe continuou, voltando ao normal.- Ela pode nos visitar amanhã?

A mulher ruiva olhou para a filha, que observava tudo muito quieta.

'- Você quer ir, querida?

'- Claro, mamãe.- ela sorriu largamente.

'- Então está combinado, Meg. Amanhã na hora do almoço a mando pela lareira daquele bar... qual é mesmo o nome?

'- Caldeirão Furado?

'- Isso, esse mesmo.

Ficamos assim até de noite. Eu, já com um peso a menos nos ombros, consegui me divertir bem mais.

Na hora de ir embora, levei Lily até lá fora para conversar direito.

'- Você quer mesmo ir amanhã? Se for se sentir desconfortável não tem problema, eu vou entender.

'- Tudo bem, Tiago. Eu vou sim. Vou ter que ir mais cedo ou mais tarde, certo?

'- Pode apostar que sim... E desculpe pelo que aconteceu, eu não fazia idéia de que o Sirius tinha contado pras nossas mães, deve ter sido numa daquelas cartas que ele trocava com elas.- nunca confie na lábia desses meninos que se dizem carentes de mãe.

'- Ah, não tem problema, não foi sua culpa.

'- Bem, hora de ir... Te vejo amanhã?

'- Claro.

Sorriso.

Beijo.

E assim aconteceu. E nos vimos dia após dia, por muito tempo. E chegou a hora de procurarmos a nossa própria casa. E, depois, de nos vermos admirando outro par de olhos verdes, mas com cabelos pretos e rebeldes. E continuamos nos vendo, na alegria ou na tristeza, na saúde ou na doença, mas sempre com amor, como havíamos prometido. Continuamos nos vendo... até que a morte nos separou. Mas essa é uma história de fatos felizes. Esse pequeno momento fatídico fica pra ser contado em outra história.

(Piscada de um olho)

* * *

Que tal o epílogo? Demorei dessa vez por causa de falta de criatividade mesmo. Cheguei a escrever o cap inteiro, mas apaguei e fiz de novo, porque tava muito ruim.

espero que tenham gostado da fic, como eu gostei de escrevê-la! foi muito divertido viajar com voces pelo mundo dos marotos e da lily. obrigada a todos aqueles e aquelas que deixaram reviews,tenha deixado em um capitulo ou em todos, adorei cada um e foram muito importantes.

eu vou viajar no Natal e noAno Novo, mas quando euvoltar vou postar o primeiro capítuloda minha fic nova, que vai se chamar **"Se não eu então quem?"** (provavelmente). É pós Hogwarts, T/Le do ponto de vista do Tiago. Atualizações normalmente semanais.É mais puxadapro lado romântico, mas ohumor fica por conta do Sirius.E aqui vai a 'sinopse' pra voces em primeira mão hahahaha:

_"Incrível como todo mundo diz que eu e Lílian Evans somos a prova de que a amizade entre um homem e uma mulher é possível. É horrível ouvir isso sempre e ter que fingir que é verdade."_

Nao vou responder cada comentário, e sim agradecer a cada pessoa que deixou review no último capítulo: Flavinha Greeneye (minha beta que acabou ficando sem o que betar hahaha), nattttttttt, Pikena, GaBi PoTTeR, MOXA, As Beldades, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, -Nathi Black-, Lily Dany Potter, Loba e Palas.

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos e até a próxima ;


End file.
